Life's Tough, Get over it
by Alchemypoetry
Summary: The no where near as long as I wanted awaited sequal to In Love, But not with you. Ever seen Sora completely badassed before? He gets it from his father....you'll see.
1. Meet my children

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own and Kingdom Heart Characters. "Cloti", Sora/ Kairi main pairing. " Teaser " ( Supposed to be a few years later...Sora's 12, Riku is 13 ) and don't ask me how ? ( Oi jeez...I just got a request to put Roxas in, and I wanted him in sooooo, since he's supposed to be Sora's nobody...why not make him Sora's brother? His twin brother.

Life's Tough, Get over it

" And who can tell me the most useful combat moves when in a close encounter? " Cloud asked, walking around his student's desks. None of them spoke up, each fearing that he would call on them as his boots clunked against the tile. He let a sigh and walked back to his desk.

" None of you studied did you ? "

" No sir ". At least they were honest. Sighing again he leaned his chin on his palms.

" Then tonight's your last chance...I'm way to nice on you guys... "

" Its cause we're freshmen "

" Yeah...thats probably it...well since the bell is about to ring...if you don't study tonight, then you all fail tomorrow's exam...no more chances...understood? "

" Yes Sir! "

" Good...dismissed ". Every student picked up their things and filed out, one student waited until all the others had filed out. He had silver hair and bright green eyes.

" Uncle? "

" Yes Riku? "

" Father wants to know if tonight is good for a family gathering " the boy held his things tightly, afraid they would drop and earn him a scolding.

" Yeah...sure...tell Serenity and Seph I say hi ".

" Yes Sir ". Freaky...Riku treated Cloud with the respect Seph treated their father. Cloud picked up an eraser and wiped off the marker on the board, his senior class would be coming in soon. A knock at the door sounded and then opened. In walked a twelver year old boy with spikey dark hair and bright blue eyes. Cloud turned around and smiled at his son.

" Whats up Sora? "

" I don't feel so good daddy " Sora truely looked sick, he had no reason to lie to his father, he didn't have any of his classes. Cloud squatted down and extended an arm, placing his palm over his forhead.

" Your burning up...I'll call your mother and ask if she can come pick you up ".

" No ".

" Why? "

" I don't wanna bother her ".

" You want to sit behind my desk for the day then ? "

" Yeah ".

" Alright...but don't try and distract the seniors from their testing...I'll take you home during lunch...let me contact the office and tell them you won't be attending your next class " Cloud lifted Sora and placed the boy in his chair. Sora's attire was a bit mature for his age. His black and silver pants with his dark shirt made him stand out from others. Chains hung on the bet loops, his father had gotten him these clothes and they were his favorite. Cloud picked up the phone and began to dial a familar number.

" Front office ".

" Your working the office now ? " Cloud asked. He heard a chuckle on the other end.

" My planning hour yeah...whats up spikes ? "

" Sora's not well...so he's not going to his next class...think you could put that in the computer, or is it to complicated Zack ".

" Ass...yeah, I'll put it in. You let him get away with way to much ".

" And you don't treat Kairi like a princess ? "

" ... I'll put it in the computer ".

" Thanks...see you at our little gathering "

" Your dragging me in that to ? "

" Yep...bye ". ( Freshmen consist of 8-13, Sophmore 14- 16/ Junior 17-19, and Senior 20-22. School became longer after Zack and Cloud graduated )

( To explain alot in one paragraph...stay with me here will ya? )

Flashback

Tifa- six months pregnant

" Cloud it kicked twice! I swear this baby wants to be born so badly " Tifa said excitedly. She nudged the figure of her sleeping husband, so what if it was four in the morning and he had class to teach? She was his wife! The most important person in his life. Cloud opened one eye and glanced at her.

" Thats great honey...what do you want me to do about it ? "

" At least you could act like you care! For all I know you probably regret marrying me " Tifa sobbed uncontrollably. Cloud bolted straight up.

" No! No I don't! ...the baby is just making you moody " Cloud wrapped his arms around her frame. Tifa sobbed harder, not one of Cloud's better moves. He began to grow nervous.

" Tell you what...I'll take the day off and spend it doing whatever you want...I'll take you anywhere you want to go " Cloud managed a smile, he really hoped she was back to herself when she had this kid, otherwise... till death do us part.

" Really? You'd do that just for me? "

" I'd do anything for you ".

" Lets go to the doctor's...I really wanna know what we're having so we can decorate the baby's room ".

" You got it ". Around ten that morning, off to the doctor's they went. Yes...it killed Cloud to get a car, but he did. His fenrir was in the garage, for later use. They arrived at the doctor's at ten thirteen, obviously it wasn't very far away.

" Hello Mr. and Mrs. Strife...how are we doing today ? " the doctor asked nicely.

" Depends to which one of us your asking " Cloud whispered so Tifa didn't hear. Tifa smiled her response and shook the man's hand.

" You look familar " she continued to smile. Cloud looked at the doctor, he didn't see how Tifa could find ShinRa familar. Then again...she did see all of Cloud's memories once they married. ShinRa smiled and showed them into a vacant room.

" So...what are we asking today? "

" I want to know what I'm having ".

" Your having a baby " ShinRa laughed. Cloud rolled his eyes, same old jokes. ShinRa laughed again and got out a sonar before asking Tifa to lay down on a provided slab for her. It only took a few minutes before the sonar was picking up life and showing it on the screen.

" Well...it seems your having a boy...in fact...two of them " ShinRa laughed again. The sound of a body hit the floor, and since Tifa was lying down already, that left only one other canidate.

Flashback end

Cloud waited for his senior class to be seated before handing out an exam.

" I don't want to hear any excuses that you didn't study. If you didn't study then obviously your going to fail " Cloud said with some what of a smile, he could play the part of evil teacher easily.

" Sir...we all studied for this... " one man said.

" Yes...so it won't be easy to fail us " another smiled. Cloud rolled his eyes with a smile.

" Awe...whose the cutie at your desk? " one woman leaned against her palm. Cloud looked back at his desk where Sora sat looking at the other students.

" This is my son Sora...he's my youngest...unfortunately, he's not feeling well...but...that doesn't mean you don't have to take this test...you have forty minutes...began " Cloud finished passing the tests out and walked back to his desk before lifting Sora up and sitting down...then putting Sora to rest on his lap. Cloud stroked his dark hair softly, trying to some how take his sickness away. Another knock sounded on his door. One of the students got up and opened the door revealing a boy weaking clothes close to Cloud's. He had bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The boy suddenly turned around and got sick all over the grass. Cloud lifted Sora and put him back on the chair before going outside and retrieving the boy.

" Not well Roxas? " Cloud asked as he wiped the boy's mouth with his sleeve. Roxas whimpered as he buried his head in his father's chest. Cloud sighed as he picked up his eldest and walking back into the class room. Roxas was only older by four minutes, but it still gave him the title as eldest. There was an echoe of

" AWE! " from the women of his class. Cloud picked up the phone again and dialed.

" Front office ".

" Are you the only one working there? "

" ...what do you want spikes? "

" Could you come down here and sub for me for ...ten minutes tops...please? Whenever one's got something the other catches ".

" Well duh...thats the power of twins...yeah, sure ". It only took a few minutes before Zack had gotten down there, opening the door with his almight ring of keys. He tilted his head at the sight of Cloud who was still holding Roxas and a very sick Sora.

" Wow you weren't kidding...hey boys...how you feeling? " Zack walked in and made his way to Cloud's desk. Both boys moaned their pain. Cloud took Sora's hand while still balancing Roxas and left the room.

" Alright...if any of you cheat, you get two thousand push- ups with me ".

Tifa looked up as the front door suddenly opened and in walked Cloud, balancing two boys in his arms. She blinked in confusion and got a look of ' I'll explain later ' from her husband. Cloud climbed up the stairs and opened their door, this would be their last year for sharing a room. He layed each boy down in their beds and tucked them in.

" Listen to your mother and get better alright? I'll be home soon " he ruffled their hair and closed their door softly. Tifa awaited him at the bottom of the stairwell.

" I would have came and gotten them if you asked ".

" They didn't want to bother you ".

" So they took you away from work? "

" Its no trouble...I need to go, Zack's probably holding me to my word...I'll see you in two hours ".

" If you ask me its pointless to go back with the day nearly ended ".

" Yes dear ".

" But your still going to go ".

" Yes dear ".

" Cloud...you don't need a job...you could retire right now...I know you got a job to keep me happy and yourself occupied...but I don't want school to consume you ".

" I'll be fine...I will see you soon...work your magic and make the boys better " Cloud smiled before kissing her lips. Tifa kissed him back before pushing him out the door.

" You'll be faster if you take your fenrir ".

" Uh duh ".

" Did you just ' duh ' me? "

" Umm...no... "

" You did...go now, you'll pay later ".

" Shit ".

Zack watched as student by student flipped over the paper, concluding that they were done. Some put their heads down after words, others got out books and journels for drawing and entertainment. The door opened and in walked Cloud, his boots clunking on the tile.

" Thanks so much Zack ".

" Does this mean I have to go to that gathering tonight "

" Uh, yeah...I've done so many more favors for you...don't think this gets you off the hook ".

" Yeah yeah ".

" We'll talk later ".

" Right " Zack walked out, saluting his friend a farewell. Cloud looked at the face of his student's, they were already finished...guess they did study.

Roxas sat up, his blond spikes swaying with his movement.

" Hey Sora? " Roxas called his brother's name. He swung his legs over the ledge of his bed and walked the small distance to his twin. Sora sat up slowly.

" How you feeling? "

" I feel how I look " Sora answered running fingers through his hair.

" That bad huh? "

" Oh thanks Roxas...your not supposed to agree when someone says that " Sora smiled, pushing his brother slightly as Roxas sat on the foot of his bed.

" Hey Sora? "

" Yeah? "

" Besides from feeling sick...do you feel...different? "

" How so ? "

" Like...I can't describe it...like...more powerful without explanation "

"...you sound like you hit puberity Roxas " Sora chuckled, getting a shove from him.

" I'm serious...I've noticed when we get angry...power lights our finger tips...don't you find that odd? "

" Can we talk about this later? I really want to sleep...I hate being sick ". Roxas nodded his agreement and went back to his own bed. He wasn't crazy, he knew there was something odd about the happenings of when he was angry.

" I saw Namine today...she was looking for you " Sora snickered. Roxas growled.

" And Kairi thinks your a doofus...go to sleep ".

" No she doesn't! "

" So you do care for her " Roxas smirked the famous Strife smirk.

" Goodnight " Sora growled. Roxas snickered as he pulled up the covers and fell asleep.

A/N: You all suck, rushing me to finish this...but I still love you. You had better like this and Kiome- Yasha, thank you for reminding me to put in Roxas. I realized I forgot to put Vincent in In Love story, but he'll be in this, I promise, as a teacher, why? Because I can't stop laughing at how he'd act. Anything else you would like to see in this sequal, tell me now or your words go unheeded. I will do my best to fufill your wishes.

Huzzah Alchemypoetry


	2. All grown up

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own and Kingdom Heart Characters. "

Life's Tough, Get over it

Tifa balanced two bowls of soup as she climbed the stairs to her son's room. She opened the door with her hip, move taught to her by Aeris. Light from the hallway spilled into they boys' cave of darkness. Tifa shook her head with a smile, they weren't well after all. She set the bowls down at the computer desk near the door and turned on a small lamp. Both boys stirred, but neither of them woke. Tifa walked to Roxas's bed first, since it was closest. She ran her fingers through his spikes gently and kissed his forhead. Roxas's blue eyes slowly opened and looked into the face of his mother. He smiled weakly as he sat up. Tifa grabbed a tray hidden underneath his bed and put it across his lap before placing the soup on the surface.

" Thanks mom ". Tifa smiled before placing another kiss on his forhead. She then moved to Sora's bed and repeated the process. Both boys smiled at their mother as they ate their soup, slightly scalding their tongue. Around three hours later, Tifa heard the sound of a fenrir pull in the driveway and the engine dying quickly. Tifa walked up to the window and saw her husband dismounting and removing his protective glasses. He and Zack would probably win for the coolest teacher yet again this year. He unlocked the door with his keys and walked in, letting his keys fall in the bowl next to the door on the nightstand. He walked straight to the living room before collapsing on the couch. Tifa followed him and caressed his face lightly.

" Hard day ? "

" You have no idea " Cloud answered tiredly. He closed, then opened his eyes slowly.

" How are my boys? "

" They're fine...their fever broke so they should be good for the gathering tonight, provided it doesn't start up again " Tifa picked Cloud's upper torso and sat down, then lightly put his body against her lap.

" Your lucky your tired ".

" Why's that? "

" Because you ' duh'ed me...you'll pay for it later ".

" Your still going to hold me to that? You ' duh ' me all the time ".

" Maybe so, but I'm your wife ".

" Ok...and? "

" And...you can't duh your wife ".

" Why not? "

" You really want to go there? "

" No... I'm good ".

" Good boy, you learn quick ".

The gathering is usual. Why? That was something the family never quite understood but it was tradition. Cloud rarely dressed up, just like his kids. Roxas seemed to get away with dressing much like his father while Sora wore his silver chained pants with a black shirt. Imprinted on the front was a keyblade. Cloud and Roxas wore their black SOLDIER clothes. Tifa put on a black dress with a rose that circled her waist and went to her neck. She put on a pair of dimond earrings before slipping on her heels. She wore little makeup, she didn't need much.

" Are you boys ready? " Tifa asked from the master bedroom.

" We've been ready " all three men in her life answered. Oh yeah, they were guys...meaning they were done in a flash. Tifa rolled her eyes and walked into the hallway then walked downstairs. She took the longest to get ready, yet they looked just as good.

"All right all right...I'm sorry I took longer than I thought ".

" Its alright, gives us an excuse to be late " Cloud smiled.

" And an excuse to delay dad from driving the car " Roxas snickered. Sora laughed with him, they both knew how much it killed their father to drive a car instead of his fenrir. Cloud shot them a look which made them stop laughing immediately. Cloud had guessed that once you became a father, you automatically got the ' quiet time now ' look. Tifa suppressed a giggle herself before grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

" Shall I drive then ? "

" Mom, let dad do it. He can get us to Uncle Seph's place in less than five minutes ".

" Yes, I know...considering its a half an hour drive, I would not like to have gray hair earlier than I am supposed to ". Cloud smirked as he rolled his eyes. He picked up the keys before making his way to the driver seat of their mustang. Nice car yes, but not at all as deadly. He fastend his seat belt and awaited for his family to do the same. Roxas and Sora gave him a thumbs up, belts on. Tifa fastend her seatbelt and looked at Cloud.

" No ".

" But..."

" No means no Cloud ". Cloud blinked at his wife several times.

" Since when did you become such a hard ass Tifa ? " Cloud asked angrily, she was supposed to be different. She was supposed to not be reminding him of his father. Tifa's eyes narrowed. Roxas andd Sora looked at one another, they hated it when their parents fought, especially since it was so rare. It scared them.

" Ugh...Mom? Dad? We're ugh...gonna be late " Sora informed softly. Roxas leaned on his hand and stared out the window.

" Look, I don't need your permission to do things, we agreed when we got married that we wouldn't act like eachother's parents. We are they're parents, not eachother's " Cloud looked away from her and floored it, taking off with enough force to throw them all back into their seats. And under five minutes, they were parking outside Sephiroth's manor. The driveway was reserved for ' family only ' , while everyone else parked on streets and such. Cloud undid his seatbelt and hoped out of the car. Tifa followed a little shakily after him. Roxas and Sora were already racing to the front door. Tifa looked at Cloud and said nothing, he did likewise. The two got to the front door and rang the bell. Riku answered the door, dressed in dark colors. A broken black heart on the front of his white shirt.His black pants had chains similar to Sora. He smiled at his cousins and bowed to his aunt and uncle.

" Come on in ".

Cloud walked up to Zack, who was alone for the time being. He looked around.

" Where's Aeris? "

" Not speaking to me apparently ".

" Your fighting? "

" Apparently ".

" You two fight over the stupidest things " Cloud crossed his arms. Zack smirked.

" And why is Tifa not at your side? "

"...ok...so we are similar. You know, you and I have more in common then the guy thats related to me " Cloud smirked back.

" Have a drink ? "

" Sure ".

" Hey Cloud ".

" Hmm? "

" You know how when we said when we were little that it would be freaky if we ever turned out to be related? "

" Yeah...what'd you do? Look at your family history? "

" Nah...I'm just thinking...we may be in the future " Zack smiled pointing in the opposite direction. Cloud turned his head and saw Sora nervously asking Kairi to dance. He laughed, then stopped.

" You have any idea how crazy our grandchildren would be? "

" Dude...the asylum would make a fortune ".

" Yeah...careful though...we may get there before they do ".

" On the account that our wives may just drive us to the brink of insanity? " Zack laughed.

" Ah...now you understand the meaning of marriage ".Both men laughed before walking over to the bar. A hand on Cloud's shoulder prohibited him from going any further.

" Little brother...my house, my gathering...and you still say no hello? Your own children have said hello " Sephiroth laughed from behind him. Cloud turned around and gave his elder brother a brief small hug.

" How've you been? "

" Fine...how are you " Cloud had never really gotten used to being welcomed by his brother. A woman with bright green eyes and long silver hair came up behind him.

" Hello Cloud ".

" Serenity " Cloud bowed.

" Oh...thats not necessary...get up get up " she smiled, her pink lips moving upwards. Cloud stood straight and waved them off. Sephiroth and Serenity went to host their party/ gathering.

" So...ugh...Kairi...ugh...umm...whats...up? "

" Umm...nothing much...whats...up with you? " Kairi blushed. Sora caught Roxas's eye over in the corner, he read his brother's lips.

' Real smooth genuis ' . Sora scowled at him and pointed to the far side of the room with his eyes. Roxas followed his gaze, then walked over to the point. Sora, glad he could get rid of his brother, focused on his dance partner. Kairi was wearing a deep purple dress, her redish hair, neatly cut and molded around her head, stopping at her chin. She smiled at Sora before placing her head on his shoulder. Sora turned five shades of red. Roxas walked across the room and into the kitchen, this whole dancing thing wasn't really his type of gig. He crossed over to the fridge and yanked open the door before pulling out a soda.

" Hi Roxas " a cool and collect female voice said from behind him. Roxas jumped and turned around quickly.

" H...h...h...hi Namine " Roxas managed back. Namine smiled.

" How are you feeling? "

" B...b...b...better...th...thanks ".

" Are you always this nervous? "

" N...nervous? Whose nervous? " Roxas smacked himself mentally, he had asked that question in a high pitched nervous voice. Namine giggled.

" Ask me to dance...I know its not your thing but...I really wanna dance ".

"...ok...you wanna dance? "

" Love to " she smiled again and grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the main room. She placed his hands on her hips and her arms encircled around his neck before making him sway with the slow music playing. Tifa watched nervously from a seat in the corner. Cloud sat across from her and looked at her nervous look.

" What is it? "

" I don't want my boys to grow up to fast " Tifa's shoulders sagged. Cloud smiled weakly before encircling his arms around her.

" We don't really have a choice now do we? "

+ Six years later +

Sora and Roxas - 18

Day? - their birthday.

" Boys! Its time to get up! " Tifa kicked both their doors. Cloud came down the hall a few seconds later, slamming a fist on each door as he did so.

" Your going to be late, and I won't excuse you " he warned as he walked down stairs. Roxas opened his door, wearing only his pants. He looked dead tired, just like an eighteen year old would on week days. Luckily for him, being built with very little exercise was in his genes. He was really starting to look like his father. Sora opened his own door, he was in gray slacks and a white wife beater shirt. Tifa had, had no choice in letting her boys grow up, every girl wanted them. Just like all the adult student women in Cloud's senior class hit on him.

" Mom...come on...its our birthday " Sora yawned.

" Don't care...well...I do...but you have to go to school...its the law ".

" So? Whats the law ever done for us ? " Roxas blinked wearily. Tifa rolled her eyes, she herself was still in great shape for a stay at home mom. People mistaked her for being younger than she really was, just like her husband.

" Cloud...talk to your sons " Tifa begged as he passed through the hall again, balancing on one foot while putting on his boot.

" Boys, listen to your mother ".

" Thanks for the help " Tifa added sarcastically, she recieved a snicker from her husband.

" Please boys... don't make this hard on me today...if you are to stay home...you will not recieve any birthday gifts...and your father got you something really good " she crossed her arms. Both doors shut, then re-opened, each son completely dressed and hair combed...though you couldn't really tell.Tifa smiled, she didn't know what Cloud had gotten them, but he had reassured her they would love it.

"Alright...lets get the day over with " Roxas stretched. He grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him down the hall.

" Love ya mom! " both boys said in unusion.

" Have a good day " Tifa waved. Cloud spun her around and kissed her lips hard before letting go. Tifa grabbed his arm.

" Yes you to dear...be home with energy tonight alright? " she whispered seductively in his ear.

" You can count on it " Cloud smirked.

" Happy birthday! " Kairi hugged Roxas first then kissed Sora.

" Thanks " Roxas smirked. Sora thanksed her to as soon as he got his mouth back.

" Is it my boy's birthday? Namine appeared from around the corner. Both girls had grown into beautiful women, desired by all of course.

" Hey you " Roxas smiled as he pulled his girl into his arms.

" Happy birthday...to you to Sora ". Sora nodded his thanks.

" You really wanna give me a good birthday present? " Roxas asked with a smirk. Namine brought her hand up fast, letting it smack into Roxas's head. He had better not suggest what she thought he was suggesting.

" OW! I was talking about a watch...sheesh...you were there when mine broke " Roxas rubbed his head gently.

" Oh...sorry " Namine giggled nervously. Sora tried to suppress a laugh, but was failing miserably. Kairi laughed as well.

" Well...if you ever try to suggest that, you'd either better have me really drunk, or be twenty " Namine rested her head on his shoulder. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about pressure from him.

" Hey! Get your asses to class! " Cloud yelled from outside his classroom door. They were going to be late, to their father's own class. Roxas and Sora, grabbed their girlfriends, and hauled ass. They took their seats and chatted away until the final bell rang. The rest of their junior class was already inside. The bell rang in in less than thirty seconds.

" Alright class...I'm aware tomorrow is Saturday and you all want this day to end...but since it is Friday...anyone know what happens today ? " Cloud asked. Roxas and Sora looked at one another, their father wasn't allowed to show favortism towards his own kids, surely he wouldn't bring up their birthday would he? That could get him fired. One student raised their hand, one they didn't particularly like.

" Yes Nick ".

" Test day ".

" Naturally...everyone...you studied yes? "

" Well...umm...yes? "

" You better have, how bout that ? Pencils only, you know the drill. No talking, test is to be turned in, in forty minutes time " Cloud passed out the papers and went back to his desk before sitting down and grading papers. He had assistants come and help him grade papers, usually Zack helped. He stopped at a paper already gradded, many red ' X ' marks on it. His calm exterior went sour as soon as he read the title and name on it. ' Fighting using Materia and upgrades, Roxas Strife '. Yes, many students had failed, but Roxas had lied, saying he studied for this test all night. Sora had barely managed to pass with a C, but Cloud had walked in on the boy studying. Nick passed, that boy did always pass...even his hardest tests...it made Cloud suspicious. He looked over Roxas's test paper...it was his birthday...but he still had to put in the failing grade. People checked on him for this shit. Sighing he put in the grade, he'd at least let up on him...for the night. If he didn't pass this test, then, only then, he would get a talk. This was one both his boys were skilled at...they should be anyway living with him. ' Mako's reaction on the body '. He looked up to see both his sons flying through the test, he could tell they knew the answer's from the look of triumph on their face.

The hour went by quick,and everyone rose up to leave. Sora, Kairi and Namine got up and headed to the door. Roxas stayed behind. Sora turned and looked at his brother confused. Roxas shook off the look and looked up at his father's desk. Cloud looked up at the small group and waved them off to their next class. They left, not all to convinced that something good was going to happen. Cloud waited until the door closed before getting up, paper in hand, and walked to his son's desk. He sat on the neighboring desk and layed the paper flat on Roxas's desk. Roxas looked over the test, dread filling every pore on his body.

" You told me you studied for this ".

" I did...I just didn't get it "

" Really? "

" Dad...you think I would purposely skip studying for a test given by you ? " Roxas looked at the paper and to his name...why were their eraser marks on it? He looked closer, his mouth dropping.

" Whoa ...hang on a sec...dad...this isn't even my writing " Roxas said a bit angrily. Cloud picked up the page and examined it more closely.

" That little son of a bitch " Cloud got up and went through the papers and retrieved Nick's, he looked at the writing. It was a low B, but it wasn't his writing.

" So thats how the little rat passes my class...he has someone as his friend who is my assistant...I'll talk to him...sorry Roxas... ".

" Yeah...a very happy birthday to me " Roxas said sarcasticly.

" Hey...I said I'm sorry...you know I can't be to careful...here's a pass...go on...go to class. I have a feeling you'll forgive me once you get your birthday present.

The day passed slowly. Roxas and Sora were so glad to get home. They were greeted by their mother and Aeris. Namine and Kairi were a surprise who were able to go out to dinner with them all. Zack and Cloud walked in at the same time. He tapped his boys's shoulders and beckoned them to follow him.

" Follow me " Cloud instructed. The boys followed him into the backyard. Everyone else followed him as well. Cloud pulled back a curtain to the sliding glass back door. He let the boys step out first then followed to something large in the middle of the yard under a huge sheet.

" Because its your eighteenth birthday and your doing so well at home and school...Now you can get to school on your own time and we can give the car to your mother " Cloud smiled. Tifa's jaw dropped, now she knew what he got them. Cloud pulled on the sheet, revealing two steel objects. Sora and Roxas's mouths dropped, along with everyone elses. Two steel Fenrirs stood side by side. One a dark silver, the other a deep red. Roxas would want the silver and Sora would want the red, he knew his boys well.

" We freakin love you dad! " both boys smiled insanely. Cloud laughed and handed them the keys, letting them go near the new bikes and starting the engine.

" Honey? Are...are you sure thats a good idea ? "

" Trust me Teef...they're naturals at it...I know...I let them try out mine ".

A/N: I've been so busy with work...on my freakin summer. That and playing Jak 2 awaiting Naruto and everything else. Anway...enjoy the update...it'll be your last...did I scare you? Muh ha ha ha ha ha! GOOD! Oh and people, I've never played either of these games so do me a favor... GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT! I'm serious. I've gotten messages about " do you know about this info " or " its supposed to be this ". I've told you already, never played the games, so work with me here. Please, I don't want to be a bitch.

Huzzah Alchemypoetry


	3. The wrong type of people

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters. "

Life's Tough, Get over it

Cloud knew his boys would love their presents...what he didn't expect was they'd be out all the time. He nearly regretted getting them their fenrirs. But he had to remind himself that the boys were growing up and were going to obviously do alot of things now that they had their own transportation. He had to remember, just like Tifa, that they weren't kids anymore. By law, they were now adults. But damn them, under his roof they were to listen to him. He still had parental power. It had been now a week after their birthday, Cloud had asked Zack to be his assistant. And just as he thought, Nick had began to fail...badly. Cloud had had a lovely little talk with the boy and had found his source. At the word of ' expell ' both he and his senior friend trembled with fear. With it out of the way Cloud was legally able to pull up Roxas, and Sora's grades. Both had been victims, even though he had only noticed one. Nick had admitted guiltily that he used both sons tests, and was now in detention for...two years? It was two something, his planning period. Cloud got up from his desk and walked to his door, his boots clunking loudly on the tile. Now was combat training for students, but Cloud had never ' actually ' seen his sons fight. He wasn't allowed incase he turned on his entire family. Which was a bit ridiculous because that would never happen. He had gotten reports on how they did, and he vaguely recalled the words " Outstanding, incredable, superb, astonishing, amazing " being on the result list. Of course they'd be good at it, naturals...just like both their mother and father.

Sora parried a programed attack. When in combat training, you needed your own bought weapon. He and Roxas had been training on keyblades, a very hard to master blade ever since they were children. Something he didn't like though, was the fact that Roxas was progressing faster than him. He didn't want to say he was jealous...but that didn't mean he was. Sora had his one keyblade...while Roxas had his two, Oblivion and Oath keeper. Sora wasn't to happy when he found out he was falling way behind his elder brother. The combat teacher looked up, an elderly man who had been in wars " way beyong the younglings time ". Thing is, he didn't look at all old. He looked in his late twenties, early thirties. Vincent Valentine, just as cool as his father. And they knew one another! Cloud never told them how or why, he said it was something they need not concern themselves with. But when Sora asked Valentine himself, he had replied he knew Cloud from an assasin mission. So his father had been a natural...at everything.

" Enough...Sora your progressing very well. I'll be sure to let your father know. If you could send in your brother, he's next " Vincent looked up from his clipboard. He never imagined he'd be a teacher...but Cloud and Zack had a way of convincing him with such. Sora nodded as he put his keyblade away. He walked to his brother, ignoring the glances from silent students. One thing he hated was the tests for combat. You were to complete the test...with everyone watching your every move, waiting for you to screw up. Though you may not believe it, as soon as your put on the spot to do your best or forever be judged, the situation suddenly becomes a hell of alot harder. Sora kept his cool, he was after all eighteen years old. He nodded to Roxas and took his place next to him. Roxas walked to the center of the gym, ignoring all stares and mocking eyes.

" State your name ".

" Roxas Amon Strife ".

" Weapon or weapons of choice ".

" My own keyblades Obivion and Oath keeper ".

" Begin ". The entire gym lit up with materia based practice settings. Black creatures with imprinted broken hearts on their chests leaped out at him. Roxas extracted his keyblades from the holster on his back and swung them around expertly. He took out the monsters within a few minutes, giving those who were glaring at him, something to be jealous of. The last of the monsters disappeared into a poof of smoke as it grabbed its tattooed broken heart. Roxas sheathed his blades and stood at attention to Vincent. Vincent wasn't looking at him though, he was filling out the clipboard.

" Very good Roxas. Keep this up and I'll move you up to train with the Seniors,maybe even send you out on missions...real ones . Your dismissed ". Roxas bowed as he walked away. He looked up to see a few seniors whispering and pointing at him, nodding their heads in agreement. Roxas raised an eyebrow at them, trying to figure out what they were saying. He walked back slowly to his place next to his brother. Kairi was leaning on Sora when he got there. She was whispering something in his ear, making the boy smirk. Namine wasn't around, she didn't have this class this hour. Roxas sighed as he leaned against a wall. Someone tapped his shoulder, one of the very seniors pointing at him a few moments earlier.

" Hey Roxas, can we talk to you real quick? " a boy with long bangs and short silver hair asked, dressed in a dark cloak. Roxas shrugged as he walked over to the little group. All were wearing dark cloaks attached with hoods.

" Roxas...how would you like to join our X111 order? Some call us the ' Nobody's '. You would be an extrodinary addition to our order " one who looked as though he were incharge.

" Whats the catch? " Roxas asked suspiciously.

" No catch...the names Xemnas...but I am known as ' The Superior '. I run this order...all I want...is your loyalty...combined with your skills, we could do great things...not to mention you benifit from this deal as well ".

" How? " Roxas asked, not quite ready to put his guard down.

" Sweet deals...you'd have to join to find out...you in? "

" I'll have to think about it ".

" Sure sure...no rush. Here...its an early present " Xemnas smirked as he handed the blonde a dark cloak complete with a hood.

Study hour. Those two words together meant an eternal hell in 60 minutes. Highly possible for the impossible. Roxas peered over a book he was supposed to be studying for Mrs. Gremlin's test, the hardest woman to pass ever in this entire school. She taught tactics for ambushing. And every answer you said was wrong, which she would gladly prove it to you. Roxas grumbled as he flipped another page, what did it matter? No matter how hard he studied, he'd fail. He was the only one taking the damn class because its what his scholars wanted him to take. Advancing faster than anyone else surely was a pain in the ass. When he told his father he had her class, Cloud had given him full permission to ' fail '. Its what he had done, and had retaken the class with another teacher. He had passed with flying colors. Growling under his breath he flipped another page before closing the book loudly, earning a " SHHH! " from the librarian. Roxas leaned on his palm as he watched the other students study for different classes. Suddenly a folder thick with written on papers was set in front of him. Roxas looked up to see Xemnas as he took the seat next to the blonde.

" And this is? " Roxas asked quietly. Xemnas smirked.

" All the correct answers to every test Gremlin's ever given. She gives the same tests every year. And the only one to pass them all was Larxene. So here is all her test papers...study them if you wish to pass and never retake the class " Xemnas stood up and walked away from the table. Roxas watched his fleeting form and looked down at the folders...he knew he shouldn't, but he really wanted to free his schedule...and he really wanted to impress his father,something that was proving to be more and more difficult over the years. He chewed his lower lip as he flipped open the folder and peered at the neatly written answers to the test he was next taking, questions and all.

" You passed Gremlin's test! With a B ! How the hell'd you do that! Thats great Roxas! " Sora punched his elder brother's arm playfully. Roxas laughed weakly, half of him felt horrible, the other half made him feel like a fake cheat. He couldn't look into his brother's eyes, nor his own girlfriend's. He didn't think he'd dare to look at his father after he heard the ' extrodinary news '.

" Hey Sora?...C...can you not tell dad? Wouldn't want to ruin my ugh...lucky streak " Roxas ran his fingers through his hair. Sora shrugged as he nodded. Sometimes he didn't understand his brother, but he was glad that Roxas wouldn't be bragging about something for awhile. Even when he had something to brag about. The boys were walking to their parked fenrirs. Sora placed on his protective glasses and fired up the engine as he sat down. Roxas noticed a note swaying in the wind, held fast by a piece of tape. He took it off and read the words.

' If I'm not mistaken, you've probably passed your test. Don't feel bad, all you did was help yourself to achieve better things, and you " studied " the answers right? So you did prepare yourself for the test. Relax " Key of Destiny ". I have taken the liberty of establishing your name in our order, in case you join. Looking forward to your answer -- Xemnas " The Superior " '. Roxas folded the note and placed it deep within his pocket before getting on his own fenrir and copying Sora's actions. Kairi and Namine didn't need rides today because Zack said he'd take them home.

Tifa straightend her hair as she heard two fenrirs pull up in the drive way...wait...only two? Both boys walked in, greeting her warmly.

" Hey mom " both boys smiled.

" Hello my boys...how was school ? "

" ...intresting " Sora answered. Roxas nodded in agreement. Both boys walked up the flight of stairs and two seperate doors could be heard closing. A third fenrir engine could be heard as it pulled into the driveway. It shut off after a few moments, and footsteps could be heard making their way to the front door. The door opened, having been previously unlocked. Cloud walked in, looking very close to collapsing. In fact, as soon as he got far enough inside, he fell to hia knees, ready to fall completely over. Tifa rushed up to him, her body providing him with a shield from the floor. Tifa sat back on her knees and let his head rest on her shoulder.

" Cl...Cloud? Baby, you ok? " Tifa helped him sit up and looked into his eyes. They looked glossy and far away, his forhead burning.

" Ar...are you getting sick? "

" No...thats not possible...I don't get sick, my mako doesn't allow it ".

" Then whats wrong? "

" My mako is reacting to my stress, causing me to get the details of sickness ".

" Then I guess you need to take a few days off...stay home with me and relax "

" Sounds good...ah no...I can't. Exams are coming up for breaks...I need to be there to prepare my students " Cloud stumbled to his feet, only to be grabbed and pulled back down.

" I'm your wife now Cloud. And being in this position, and also being a mother to your children. I think I know what I'm talking about when I say ' your only going to get worse if you push yourself '. Please Cloud...stay home. Ask Zack to cover for you ". Cloud smiled weakly as he softly touched her face.

" Alright...two days...thats it though ".

" With how long you've been working at that school you probably have four hundred sick days to take ".

" Two. Days. Thats. It ".

" Alright alright...two days...relax...no working of any source... ".

" Deal ".

Roxas let his door close with a click and went to his bed before pouring the contents of his pack on its sheets. The folder of answers, pencils, pens, books, materia...then black material fell out in a heap. Roxas took up the cloak and inspected it carefully. He slipped it on and looked himself over in the mirror. It fit him quite well, or what one would call, form fitting. Maybe Xemnas had more to offer him than he thought.

" Hey Sora...heard your dad got sick...is he gonna be ok? " a random classmate asked the boy. Sora looked up at the one called Mickey Disney. An odd child he was and always had been, but well respected as well. He hung out with his two loyal friends name Goofey and Donald. Their parents must've been high to name them their names.

" He'll...he'll be fine " Sora answered. Mickey nodded as he went back to school work. Sora wrote a few things down from teh book in front of him. He sighed quietly to himself and looked to his side, seeing Roxas talking with someone. Sora squinted, this wasn't the usual people they hung out with.

' Seniors? Whats Roxas doing hanging out with seniors? ' Sora thought to himself.

" Hey Roxas...glad as we are to have you join our little order...we have a favor to ask of you " Xemnas said in a low voice.

A/N: Look I updated! Ta-da! Well...lets see what we can gather from this chapter shall we? Umm...Roxas is getting in with the wrong sort of group? Yeah...I took the fucking time to look up all the nobody's and their profiles just for you guys. So I expect grateful reviews...sry, I don't mean to be a bitch. I had to work on the 4th of July...and that was no fun. So please...review.


	4. Prepare for the worst

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters. "

Life's Tough, Get over it

Roxas didn't like this, not one bit. The favor? Steal the answers to a test. Sounds easy, feel horrible, but it wasn't just any test. Cloud Strife's senior finals on " The War's of the Past ". Roxas had felt his stomach churn as soon as they uttered those hellish words.

" Whats the favor? " Roxas had asked.

" Well...everyone knows that the holidays are coming up soon. And now is the time teachers give seniors their finals. Well, everyone's final is hard as hell. But, no one has ever seemed to pass the final about history. Now if my informers are correct, you are the son of the one who gives a history exam " Xemnas smiled. Roxas looked at him suspiciously.

" Yeah...and? "

" And because I don't want to have to retake your father's class in another senior year, I need you to retrieve me the answers so that I may do a full night of studying ".

" But...but... "

" Your part of the order now Roxas. You did agree, and you have already taken my hospitality...I ask of you to do this because you are my friend...and you owe the Order. You do not want to displease me do you? "

" I can't steal my father's own test ".

" Just say you want to prepare yourself for your senior year. Your not taking this test...' Key of Destiny ' you would do well to do as I ask " Xemnas's smile faded, leaving a disappointed look.

" Xemnas I'm sorry. If I knew I'd be getting myself into this I wouldn't have signed on for this position...thanks but no " Roxas rumaged through his backpack in search of the black cloak to give it back to him. Xemnas moved his hand in front of Roxas's eyes, a picture in his hands. Roxas stopped what he was doing as he looked at the picture.

" She's very pretty no? Namine...I hear she's your girlfriend...it would be a shame if something...happend to her...don't you think? " Xemnas laughed darkly as he pulled the picture back to the pockets of his own dark cloak. Roxas looked up at him.

" Stay away from her " he commanded coldly.

" Now that all depends on whether or not you keep your deal. I told you that you would benifit from this deal. But you cannot recieve without giving. So... " his voice became deadly and threatening, " get me the answers...ot your little girlfriend could end up tramatised for life...oh...and welcome to the Order...once you get them you will give them to Axel. He's got flaming red hair and will meet you later...bye bye " Xemnas walked away from the blonde as though nothing had happend. Roxas was completely shaken...what had he gotten himself into?

-+-+

Two thirteen in the morning. At least it was Saturday this morning/ night. As soon as Monday hit Cloud would have to go back work. Tifa had convinced him to take four days off. Now he had the deal of getting six. Roxas tiptoed to his parents bedroom. Dad was a light sleeper, constantly alert. He just hoped that some of that small dose of mako Roxas had inherited would work for his advantage. He wedged the door open quietly, a cat wouldn't have heard it. He dove onto the floor and army crawled to his father's suitcase. He glanced up every so often to make sure one of his parents didn't suddenly sit up and glare at him. He held his breath as he opened the briefcase and glanced at all the neatly graded tests and folders. Searching for a few quiet moments he found the answers he needed. Taking them out he quietly closed the lid and held the folder under his arm. Shifting to his feet he santured towards the door backwards. He looked at his parents as they held one another tight. Roxas wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel sick, or if he should hope for a life like that with Namine. He began to turn the knob, when God decided he had gone to far.

" Roxas? What are you doing? " Tifa sat up and rubbed her eyes, Cloud's arms still around her. Roxas froze on the spot. Breathing in slowly, he turned around. He smiled nervously, begging anyone who would listen for her eyes to be clouded with sleep.

" I was ugh...umm... "

" Roxas " Tifa said his name in warning tone, demanding for an answer.

" Umm...just checking on you? "

" Whats in your hand? "

" Umm...I was ugh...just...umm...this is a dream. You are still asleep " Roxas waved his free hand in a hypnotic way. Darkness or not, her eyes were good.

" I'm your mother, meaning I will whoop your ass if you don't tell me the truth ".

" Shit... "

" So I ask you again, before I wake your father...what's in your hand? "

" My results for fighting...I fear I didn't do as well as I could have...dad doesn't deserve to have a son who can't do well " Roxas breathed, hoping the sincerity in his voice would keep the lie from surfacing. Tifa blinked several times at her son.

" We're proud of you no matter what you do...please put it back ".

" Yes ma'am " Roxas put the folder back, his mother hadn't noticed him putting the answers sheet in his large pocket. His mother's eyes were clouded by sleep enough to sneak him the answers. He left their room with a bow and walked back to his own room, letting the door close with a click.

-+-+

Cloud's arms tightend their hold on Tifa. Tifa had lyed back down.

" Roxas took the answers to my test didn't he? " Cloud asked quietly. ( Now is where all readers go " Oh, shit your dead man " ).

" I'm afraid so " Tifa answered quietly. Cloud sighed, his eyes opening slightly.

" Why do you think he has them? " Tifa asked, " He's not taking your test ".

" Sora has mentioned he's been hanging out with the seniors...maybe their persuasive ".

" Cloud...if Roxas has any such luck as we did when we were younger...our boy isn't easily persuade ".

" Then you suspect he's being threatend ".

" Maybe...maybe he's in worse things...do...do you think he may be farther along the line then we suspect? "

" How so? "

" Do...do you think he's buying drugs some how? " Tifa asked worriedly.

" Tifa, Roxas isn't crazy enought to even try drugs ".

" He's stealing from you...thats normal? "

" He hasn't gotten any of the symptoms of a drug attic " Cloud pointed out.

" But...Cloud what if he's in trouble? " Tifa asked, tears brimming her eyes. Cloud used his thumb to wipe them away, his chin resting on her head.

" Roxas is strong...just like Sora...he'll get himself out of this...I'll talk to him ".

-+-+

Roxas woke up around noon the next day, like most teens did on weekends. He stifled a yawn as he stretched on his bed, the sheet moving with him. His cell rang suddenly, startling him. He reached to his night stand and flipped it open.

"...yawn ...hullo? " he asked tiredly.

" Good after noon sunshine ".

" Who is this? "

" Name's Axel...got my answers? "

" Axel?...oh...Axel...yeah... " Roxas answered uneasily.

" Good to know...so ' Key of Destiny ', meet me at the ruins of ShinRa corp in an hour " the phone on the other end hung up, givng the errie dial tone of nothingness. Roxas got dressed and grabbed his fenrir keys. He carefully put the answers in his pocket and put on his protective glasses. After he pulled on his shoes he made his way downstairs. Echoes followed him. Two notes were left on the fridge.

" Roxas , Sora --- Your father and I have gone over to Sephiroth's for a meeting, be back soon " --Mom

" Roxas-- took kairi out for the say, lock up if you plan on leaving "--Sora. Roxas threw both notes away as he went to the front door, opened it and locked it behind him. He hopped on his fenrir and fired up the engine before making his way to the ruins. He got there after a thirty minute drive. Axel, as he was called, was already there, sitting on a stone.

" I had a feeling you'd show up early ' Key of Destiny '...or shall I just call you Roxas? "

" That works fine...whats your oh so special name? "

" A mouthful I'm afraid...I am ' The Flurry of Dancing Flames ' ".

"...and I'm guessing that has nothing to do with your hair " Roxas blinked several times.Axel smirked, the kid wasn't bad. At least he still had a sense of humor.

" So...got my ugh...you know ".

" Drugs? Child? Answers? " Roxas reached inside his pocket with a smile and pulled out the neat paper. Axel took it from his cautiously and held out a purple glowing paper. He placed it over the answers themselves for a second then removed them.

" Here you go " Axel handed the answers back. Roxas raised an eyebrow.

" But I thought... "

" I copied the answers down...you did good. I'll make sure to report your success...listen Roxas. Stick with me, and I'll keep you out of the most trouble. I've seen the rest of the order do some...gruesome things...stick with me and I'll make sure Xemnas won't ask you to do anything drastic " Axel punched the boy's arm playfully, his emerald eyes glittering.

" Drastic? "

" Just trust me...oh. And if you want to stay alive in this order, because I'm not going to bullshit you that this thing is cake. If you would like to stay alive, I suggest you drop the ' good son ' routine. If you show you care about your family, or even your girlfriend a little to much, Xemnas will find a way to use that against you...I should know, its how I lost my friends...well good luck " Axel turned and disappeared in a wave of flames.

" Whoa... " Roxas stood there for a few moments, blinking dumbly before shaking his head and driving home.

-+-+

Dashing upstairs, he opened his father's briefcase and put the answers away. He never understood why his father even had a briefcase...only old teachers did that. Shutting it tight he made sure it looked as though it had never been touched.

" What the hell has gotten into you? " Sora asked from the doorway. Roxas got to his feet slowly and turned around.

" What's gotten into me? Sense...intellect...maturity...and dependence ".

" Why are you acting like this ? " Sora asked with concern.

" I'm tired of playing the ' good ' son and having to live up to everyone's expectations. Yours. Dad's. I'm so tired of having to get you out of everything " Roxas stomped past his sibling and in the direction of his room.

" Roxas stop! Your not yourself ! "

" Stay out of my life Sora! " Roxas walked into his room and slammed the door shut, locking all the locks on his door. He sat on his bed and looked at the black material heap in front of him before shrugging it on. He put the hood on to hide his face, letting the cloak fit tightly around his form. Luckily he still had his keys in his pocket. Opening his balcony window he jumped the short distance to the ground. He went back over to his fenrir and fired up the engine. He took off and drove for another fifteen minutes. Pulling in to a familiar driveway he cut off the engine and dismounted, walking to the door. Ringing the doorbell he waited. His foot began tapping in waiting till the door suddenly unlocked and swung open.

" Roxas? What are you doing here? " Namine asked, her hand resting on the crystal doorknob.

" Lets go for a ride ".

" But you know today is the day I spend with my parents. Its our one day a week as a family type thing ".

" Skip it...come on Namine...come with me ".

" Roxas...I can't ".

" Please? " he took half a step towards her, his arms extending to embrace her. Namine bit her lower lip as she turned her head to glance behind her. She grabbed her jacket for the ride and shut the door behind her. Roxas's hand tightly held her's as they rushed to his fenrir. She jumped on behind him and held onto his waist tightly, her head resting on his back. She didn't question his attire, instead went with the flow. They took off in moments and were speeding down the highways to a place they hadn't been in awhile. They arrived near a small plant covered cave. Roxas parked the fenrir and helped her off. The two walked to the entrance and slipped through easily, lighting the way with a bit of magic. Carvings of them, Kairi and Sora greeted them. Roxas leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

" So...explain...why are you dressed like the organization dresses? " her voice far away. Roxas opened his eyes, blue and piercing into her own pale ones.

" Because I'd be their newest member " he answered casually.

" No...why would you join them? "

" I benifit from it...if it works out for me, why not take advantage of it? "

" Have you any idea how dangerous they are? "

" They treat me just fine ".

" Why are you acting like a jerk to me suddenly? " Namine placed her hands on her hips.

" Why are you getting on my case suddenly? "

" Because I'm concerned...I'm your girlfriend Roxas ".

" Yeah...about that ".

"...wha...what do you mean ' about that? ' " Namine stuttered nervously.

" Its been fun and all but...your to much of a tease to the male species...so...I'm a guy...and I have needs that you won't assist with...so I guess this is goodbye " his face never moved, no emotion what so ever. Namine's eyes had widend as though she had been suddenly stabbed. Her breathing became shallow as she swore her heart had cracked so loudly it sounded like one of her knuckles. Her mouth agape a little.

" Your...your breaking up with me? All...all because...all because...I have more will power than other women? "

" Hey, at least its not because of another girl in my life " Roxas shrugged. He needed her to hate him...this way...she'd at least be safe. He winced when he heard the sound of a crack coming from deep within her. She was after all a witch, she could be broken. Tears brimmed at her eyes, threatening to fall. She closed them, feeling the warm wetness slide down her cheek. She took a deep breath and opened them again, looking at him angrily.

" Why here? Why in this place where so many good memories happened? ...what happen to that sweet innocent boy I asked to dance with me so

long ago? " Namine asked, her voice barely a whisper.

" He's dead ".

" Drive me home then...its...its the least you could do " Namine croaked as she picked up a rock and used the sharp end of it to cross out the letterings "RXN 4 ever 3 ". Namine walked outside and mounted the fenrir and waited for him to do the same. When he did she helf tight again and rested her head on his shoulder, pretending that entire conversation had never happened...but it had. When they pulled into her driveway she dismounted slowly and walked towards her front door, glancing one last time at the boy who had stolen her heart...and let it sink into darkness. She ran inside and up the stairs to her room, before slamming the door shut. She could no longer hide the urge to cry as she smothered her face into her pillow.

-+-+

Roxas took a detour to a wrecked park with one strong swing. He sat in its seat and dug his boots into the ground.

" Hurting others to keep them safe...your coming along nicely Roxas " Xemnas smiled as he spoke. Roxas didn't look up, didn't want to.

" I think your ready for the harder stuff if your heart is that strong to break the girl you love's heart...lets see. You stole answer's to your own father's test, meaning betrayal. You screamed at your brother who was only trying to help you, selfishness. And now you've hurt the girl you love, inflicting hatred and sorrow. I bet you keep working on those three and you'd be able to control the heartless ".

" The who? " Roxas asked dully.

" You know what the Heartless are, you pay attention in class ".

" Heartless no longer exist ".

" Try telling that to them. Your doing well, extremely well. Keep this up and you might even impress me ".

" Joy " Roxas answered sarcasticly.

" Here's what your next mission is. I need you to visit a few allies of mine and retrieve information from them. Thing is, their down in Midgar, and your family name isn't allowed to be mentioned down there...curious? Ask your father and Uncle... "

" Hang on Xemnas...putting the boy there would be suicide for all of Cloud's enemies...you don't want to lose the ' Key of Destiny ' so early now do you? My suggestion would be to send Lexaeus...our lovely little ' Silent Hero '. He'd be good down there " Axel appeared in a whirl of flames. Xemnas looked up and placed a hand on his chin, a thinking pose.

" Good idea " and with that he disappeared. Axel waited a few moments before sitting in the sand nexto to Roxas's swing.

" You alright? "

" ...no...I hate this organization...I hate it down to my very soul ".

" Thats exactly what they want so they gain control of you ...you should get home...its going to rain ".

" How can you tell ? "

" Because Demyx is in a bad mood...he controls water...and me being fire, I don't want to get caught in the..." suddenly thunder striked and water came pouring down. Axel blinked, his mouth curving to the side as he finished " ...rain ". Axel breathed in deep as his hair plastered to his face, cutting off his vision. He heard Roxas snort a laugh. Axel stood up and motioned Roxas to do the same.

" I'll contact you tomorrow...I'm probably the only friend you'll make in the Organization ".

" Who exactly is in the organization? "

" There's Xemnas, you know him. Umm...lets see there's Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexin, Lexaeus as I just mentioned while Xemnas was here. There's Zexion, you met him already. There's Saix, me, Demyx which I also just mentioned. Umm... Luxord, Marluxia, which believe or not its a guy. I thought the name was girly but anyway. There's Larxene, she gave you the answers for that test...and then there's you... ".

" What's everyone's code name? "

" We'll save that for another time...I do know them all but this rain is going to make me sick if DEMYX CUT THE FUCK OUT! FIRE AND WATER DON'T MIX! " the rain poured heavier and Axel grumbled his thoughts.

" Hey Demyx? I need to drive home...let loose on the rain " Roxas said coldly. The rain lightened enough for a safe voyage.

-+-+

Roxas got home considerably late, he had side tracked on his way home. It was well after curfew, the one their father had set up. Curfew was at three, it was nearly four in the morning. Roxas slipped inside quietly and crept up to his room, stopping at Sora's and listening to his younger brother breathe in his sleep like state. Roxas opened his door, slipped through, and closed it quietly behind him. He knew his room by heart and easily guided himself to his lamp and turned it on, jumping three feet in the air as the light allowed him to see Cloud sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard.

" Your late ".

" With good reason ".

" Listening ".

" It was raining ".

" Yeah, around five hours ago ".

" Sorry " Roxas rolled his eyes.

" Your grounded, so I wouldn't suggest you make any plans ".

" GROUNDED! YOU CAN'T GROUND ME! "

" Excuse me? I'm your father, of course I can ".

" Because you care ".

" No. Because your late. Because your argueing with me. And because you stole from me " Cloud counted all three crimes on one hand. He sat up and got to his feet.

" I don't see what your so upset about Roxas, its not like you have any girlfriend to spend time with ".

" How did you... "

" What you did was cruel. No son of mine would ever treat a woman like that ".

" So Namine told you...she's tattling on me now? "

" No, your mother told me. Because Namine's mom called us, asking what had happened to have her daughter so upset she had a gunblade to her temple. Your lucky your only grounded, and not some where far worse. Do you have any idea how close Namine was to pulling the trigger? If you didn't look so much like me...I nearly think you weren't my son. Like I said, your grounded. So stop trying to hide your secrets from me " Cloud's voice grew harsh with anger. Roxas had no idea his father could speak in such a tone.

" You mean how you hide your previous secrets from us so well dad? What about your past in Midgar? Hmm! "

" Keyword, past. You cannot hold that against me. No go to bed " Cloud began walking past him then stopped.

" Hope you have a plan on how to fix all this...and I'm not even going to ask about your cloak " and began walking again.

" Having someone with the same last name being so cruel...it just puts your reputation way down doesn't it? How bout you start earning your credit yourself, not getting reconized for such great sons " Roxas snapped. Cloud stopped, his every muscle still as could be. Roxas blinked, and within a mere second a hand was wrapped around his throat.

" My Son, or not. You will not disobey me. Nor will you dishonor this family. Your eighteen, you could literally live on your own. My question is to how long you'd last without precious daddy's money. So used to getting everything eh Roxas? Your lucky you get treated this way. Disrespect me again, and you will not see the light of day for a week. I'll ground you just as brutally as my father grounded me when I was bad. I'll chain you to the floor of the basement, no sunlight, and plenty of things to study. If you ever speak to me like this again, you WILL regret it " Cloud released him, letting Roxas stumble as he backed up and fell onto his bed. He had no idea just how strong this man could be, a look of fear spread across his face as his father's blue eyes were catlike and green. His mom had warned him not to make this side of him surface, or consequences could be dire. But his mako side seemed to register that Roxas was indeed his child.

" Y...yes father " Roxas vowed from that moment on, he'd never upset his father ever again...for as long as he lived.

A/N: I've broken down. I borrowed Kingdom Hearts from work around thursday or so. Get this, I'm nearly done. As soon as I finish I'll borrow the second one. Yeah, Roxas is going to act like an ass for the next few chapters, but remember. He's only doing this to protect them, he doesn't want to test the Order's restrains. I've kinda grown a love for Axel, even though I haven't played the game yet, I just think he's awesome. And in the game, farther through it, he and Roxas become like best friends. Anyway...I bet alot of you were gasping and saying " Oh shit " throughout most of this chapter. I had to throw some light humor in there to prepare you for the harder stuff. Poor Namine right? Well, I am a Naminex Roxas person. So, my friend who requested they be in this and together, oh, they will be. In a nice make up steamy chapter...if you catch my drift. Just a bit more patience my sweets, your hentai is coming up...but I'm giving you a choice right now, the most votes win. Send them in a message or review. Which couple should be in the next steamy chapter? RoxasxNamine ( It'll be sooner). Cloti ( hey, their married and have kids. Why not get away from it all? ) or last but certainly not least Sora x Kairi. Vote now and they'll be in the next chapter...did you enjoy this one? ( 15 and 1/4 pages! )


	5. I need you to say you luv me

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters. "

Life's Tough, Get over it

Something landed hard one Roxas's chest, making him wake instantly. Roxas sat up, causing his keyblades to slide down to his lap. He looked around wearily. Cloud stood in front of him, something large strapped to his back. How he got in his room so quietly was always a mystery.

" D...dad? "

" Get up ".

" Its six fourteen in the morning on a Sunday ".

" That kind of attitude won't get you anywhere...not my fault you chose to come home at four and miss sleep...lets go. Up, up up " Cloud seemed all and well for getting the same amount of sleep Roxas did. Roxas groaned as he threw his blankets off him and pulled on a different church . He left his sweats on. Yawning he followed his father to their personal training room. It was in the back of the manor so one couldn't tell they had one unless they were taken to it. In it were weights, punchingbags, blade training rooms...and a trampoline. For all of them loved it and helped with their flexablities. Roxas rubbed his eyes with his knuckles tiredly. His keyblades tight in his grasp. Cold water hit his face, making his eyes open completely.

" I'm...ugh...whooza...ai...I'm awake " he shook the sleep from him.

" Good to know " Cloud replied placing a shard of materia into his son's arm. Roxas's tiredness disappeared instantly, replaced by sudden alert. He could see their gym perfectly, and his dad as well. The object on his back came into focus, and Roxas's jaw dropped. He had never really seen his father's buster blade. He unsheathed it and rested it on his shoulders.

" Try and hit me ".

" Wha...what? Why? "

" You succeed in hitting me, and your grounding consist of being locked up in the house ".

" ...and...if I can't? "

" Your grounding will consist of being locked up in the house...without televison, music and doing chores until Namine has forgiven you...or until I knock some sense into you ".

" Y...your going to ...fight me? "

" I'm going to teach you why we don't have so many enemies...and why our family name is so well respected. My brother and I established just how far we're willing to push ourselves in order to prove a point ".

" Dad...are you going to kill me? " Roxas asked nervously, he could very well do it. Cloud smiled softly.

" I could never bring myself to do that...I love you Roxas...but sometimes...you really have to learn when to shut your mouth. And I don't think you'll learn any other way then by punishment " Cloud sighed sadly.

" Dad...you know I'm sorry...don't put me through this " Roxas pleaded, he felt like a child again, begging for his father's forgiveness. He remembered doing the same when he had been trying to lift one of Cloud's side swords and had ended up cutting himself badly. He remembered crying and pleading on a bad leg for Cloud to forgive him. And he remembered his father ruffling his hair and fixing the wound before lifting him and holding him tight. But this time...forgiveness would not come so easy. Cloud sheathed his buster blade slowly.

" You've got one shot at this, don't screw it up. Your curfew has been moved to ten at night. You must tell me where your going, and who you'll be with. Your chores consist of making sure your room is spotless, kitchen is clean, and helping your mother with dinner. My room is off limits, step foot and your going to be in for a surprise. Don't do something like this again...understood? "

" Yes father ".

" Go back to bed " Cloud commanded as he walked towards the trampoline. He curesed himself mentally...he was getting soft, and anyone who found out could take advantage of that weakness. Then again, he made them all a target when he started this family.

-+-+

Roxas let his body collide with his bed, he was indeed a lucky bastard for getting out of trouble. He fell asleep instantly since the materia wore off. He wasn't happy when a cellphone ring woke him up yet again around noon.

"...hullo? "

" I see the rain didn't completely drown you ".

"...what is it Axel? " Roxas yawned.

" Hey...thought I'd give you the heads up. Xemnas is planning something...something big. I don't know what, he's yet to reveal it. He will by Monday. Keep yourself out of any trouble to get out on Monday... Larxene will meet you on monday near the alley way in Transverse Town...not to far from beloved home...I should go... "

" Tell me...why are you so nice to me? " Roxas stretched and sat up. Axel was silent on the other end before answering silently.

" Because you remind me alot like me when I joined...wanting to fight back...and giving up everything you loved to stay safe...well...I guess what I did defeats the purpose since the girl I loved joined the order...now she won't even speak to me ...I really have to go...I could be tapped... Zexion is very good at spying...speak to you later...oh...if you can. Set up a meeting with me, I'll teach you how to control Light to your advantage...bye " Axel hung up, the phone echoeing its long tone.

-+-+

" And why do you have to go? " a familar voice asked from behind Axel. He didn't flinch, didn't even turn around.

" What do you want Marluxia? " Axel asked darkly. The man behind him laughed, his pink hair bouncing with his every chuckle. Be balanced a scyth on his shoulders. ( I'm sorry, but a man choosing pink? He's lost all dignity...I'm going to make him a bit more manly in my story, deal with it ).

" That attitude will get you no where and you know it Axel ".

" You know, as a guy you should really consider getting stronger hair dye. I mean, I realize my natural color is hard to replicate but, pink isn't a good color on you...how bout just going back to your natural black hair? At least it made you look like a guy " Axel snorted. Marluxia growled darkly before a smirk graced him.

" You seem testy ever since I asked Larxene out ".

" Leave me alone ".

" Whats the matter? Things not turn out well since you broke her heart? And how does she get back at you? By joining so that you two could be together, only to torture you...how sweet ".

" I told you to leave me alone! " Axel turned quickly to face him, fire engulfing him like a beast straight out of hell. Marluxia took a few steps back, his smile still intact.

" Whats better is...that boy is making all the mistakes you did...I heard from Zexion that he kind of likes that Namine girl...should be fun to watch eh? Especially since running the order, means he can have loved ones while we can't...but Larxene is an exception ".

" Go. Away " Axel answered dangerously. Marluxia disappeared in a swirl of rose petals. Axel calmed himself and leaned against the alley way wall. He had to remember to not let this cold and hard darkness take over him, possess him...otherwise...he would become a ' nobody '. He sighed and made up his mind, he had a mission to do...without the order knowing. He disappeared in a whirl of flames.

-+-+

Roxas took his time getting dressed for a normal day. Slipping on a traditional dark shirt and white zipper vest. Dark pants and his usual hair style. He had been through so much in just one week, it made his head spin. He casually ran his fingers through his hair. A knock at his door sounded. Roxas mumbled a noise for whoever it was to come in. Sora opened the door and stepped in, deathly silent. His blue eyes staring at the floor, a frown set place. Roxas turned around and looked at his brother. Sora slowly met his gaze. Both boys stared at one another in silence, neither one saying word. Roxas blinked before speaking.

" Yes? "

" ...do you still hate me? " Sora asked quietly. Roxas frowned, eyebrows furrowing together.

" I don't hate you Sora...never have...your my bro...you just get on my nerves a bit...siblings do that... "

" No...Roxas...its the way you looked at me when you said it. There was nothing but hatred in your eyes ".

" I was mad...and I'm sorry ".

" I sense a new darkness stirring within you...do becareful " Sora turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Roxas blinked several times where Sora had just been standing...had he really looked at him so hateful? He needed to be careful, darkness and evil stille existed in this world. He walked to the stairs and climbed down. Sora was already downstairs leaning against the railing. Roxas stood on the last step.

" Want to see something funny? " Sora asked, completely ignoring their earlier conversation.

" Sure ". Sora led Roxas to their gym and opened the door a little bit to allow both boys to see inside. Roxas couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as his mother bounced off the walls, manuvering around perfectly. She landed right behind Cloud before delivering a swift punch to his back,causing him to fall.

" No fair Teef. Fist fighting is my worse skill ".

" As where it is my best " Tifa smiled as she backflipped away from him gracefully.

" And I thought dad would kick my ass " Roxas mused.

" No no...dad would cut it, mom would kick it " Sora answered. Cloud duck low and turned quickly, grabbing Tifa's ankle as it hit the ground. She fell, the ground coming up fast to meet her. A body cushioned her fall, letting her look up at the ceiling. She smiled as she relaxed in his hold.

" I remember the last time this happened " she said softly. To be all honest, Cloud didn't. It had been his mako side which he had later found out what had happened.

" Care to remind me? " he whispered huskliy in her ear. Tifa laughed.

" I have to get lunch ready...good sparring though...we should do this more often " she smiled as she began to get up very carefully. Cloud proped himself on his elbows as she stood and faced him.

" You know what else we should do more often? " he asked with a smirk. Tifa blushed.

" Hush you...your scaring your children " Tifa giggled as she looked towards the door and saw both her sons. Cloud turned his head and smiled.

" Be afraid, be very afraid! " Cloud laughed. Both boys looked completely grossed out.

" Hey, how do you think you got here? " Cloud answered. Both boys shuddered and closed the door.

-+-+

Axel looked around the obviously girl's room. It was delicate and elegant. Beautifully drawn pictures hung on the walls. A vanity mirror stood in the corner, the queen sized bed layered with silk sheets.

" Place isn't bad...but the girl doesn't seem to be here " Axel sighed and sat on the bed. Suddenly the door opened and Namine walked in.

" Who the hell are you? " she asked placing her hands on her hips. She didn't like the cloak he was wearing.

' He must be in the Organization with Roxas...oh no...what if he's hurt? Get over him Namine, he killed you...well...thats what it feels like anyway ' she thought to herself.

" Name's Axel...you Namine? "

" Yeah... "

" I can see why Roxas lo...likes you so much ".

" What were you going to say ? " Namine pressed.

" Its not my place...listen...I was in his place a long time ago...and someone who loves him needs to stay in his life... "

" I don't love him " Namine responded coldly.

" Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? Listen...I don't want him in the order any more than you do. Don't hate him...thats all I can ask of you ".

" And why are you fighting for his behalf? "

" Because I was in the same spot...and you have no idea what its like to be cut off from everything and fading into darkness. Roxas is the first real friend I've had since I was twelve...and I will not allow everything to be torn away from him like it was me...please Namine...I'm not saying love him...I'm asking you to not hate him...well nice meeting you " Axel added on the cheerful note. He disappeared in a swirl of flames, which to her amazement didn't set anything on fire. She sat down where he had been sitting and examined her left hand. On her ring finger was a silver band with carvings on it that read ' I'll love you forever and ever baby '. A tear rolled down her cheek as a weak smile graced her lips...she could never hate him.

" Forever and ever " she whispered softly and layed her head against her pillow. She suddenly got up, if she knew him as well as she think she did... Namine pulled on some shoes. She didn't change out of the white mini dress she had worn to church as she took her keys to her car. Strange...she wanted one so bad...but it never got much use. She jumped in and fired off the engine before taking off.

-+-+

Roxas ate his lunch in silence while the rest of his family talked. He wasn't even aware of their conversation until Cloud had asked him what he thought.

" Huh? "

" Never mind...you weren't paying attention ".

" No...what'd you say? Tell me ".

" Actually I never even asked a question, I just wanted to bring you back to earth " Cloud smirked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

" May I be excused? "

" To where? "

" I just want to go for a ride...by myself...to Sora and mine's secret little cave ".

" You mean the cave I showed you when you two were little? " Tifa asked.

" Yeah ".

" Go right ahead " Cloud answered. Roxas nodded and put his cell in his pocket, showing his father how to contact him. He picked up his protective glasses and keys, then headed out the front door. He fired up the engine and took off in seconds.

-+-+

He soon arrived to the hidden cave. He pushed plants out of his way and walked to the center of the cave. He looked around for one of the sharper rocks before carving ' sorry ' on the wall. He tossed the rock aside and sat on the ground, his face in his palms.

" I thought I might find you here " Namine said softly as she moved to his side and sat next to him.

" What are you doing here? " he asked, keeping emotion from his voice.

" I wanted to see you ".

" After all I've done? Whats wrong with you! "

" You always were a terribly actor... "

" If I'm so terrible, why did you threaten to kill yourself? " Roxas snapped.

" And you were always horrible at keeping secrets " Namine smiled. Roxas blinked, he had just revealed himself.

" Your going to get your dress dirty " he mumbled as he stood up. He offered her a hand to get up, which she gladly accepted. He saw the ring he had given her for her birthday...amazing...she still wore it. She remembered her exact words for recieving it. " I'll wear this until you replace it with my engagement ring ". He smiled at the memory. Silence engulfed them as they stared at one another. Roxas could feel his patience wearing thin, she wasn't supposed to forgive him so easily...so quickly. He stared over her her perfect frame. Her pale complexion, but it worked for her. The light as could be blonde hair with pale but outstanding eyes. And she wore his favorite dress, the mini dress that enveloped her so easily and showed her every movement. He felt he couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something...something to silence the burning feeling deep within his soul. With lightning quick reflexes his arms wrapped around her and brought her to him, his lips crashing against her's feircely. Namine's arms encircled around his back, her mouth automatically opening. Her hands crawled to his golden spikes, entangling themselves in them. Roxas moved them so a wall met her back, allowing him to cage her in. His hands rested on her hips as he continued to kiss her. Roxas knew trying to forget her would be impossible. She was his other half and always had been. It was like trying to convince Kairi she wasn't meant for Sora. It was impossible. Namine felt Roxas's hands trace down from her hips to her thighs, where the bottom of her dress was not to far. She felt as his hands moved back up, making the material ride up with him. Roxas pulled slowly back from their heated kiss, his eyes boring into her's. He bent forward and kissed her neck longingly while dragging the fabric higher up, waiting for her reaction. She wasn't drunk and they weren't twenty, her only two requirements...so he should've stopped...but he couldn't...was this what lust felt like? Namine hooked one of her legs around his waist, causing her dress to rise up further.

" Roxas... " she breathed in his ear, her fingers moving to his vest and pushing it off. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up and over his head, revealing his muscular chest of a man. Roxas straightend and took his shirt from her grasp before throwing it behind him. He brought up his right hand to her face, using his thumb to trace her jawline. He leaned in and kissed her lips again, softly this time, his tongue probing her mouth.

-+-+

Sora picked up his keys to his fenrir before putting on his protective glasses.

" Hey dad, I'm gonna go see if Kairi wants to go to the movies...be back later " Sora waved to his father as he headed towards the front door. Cloud looked up from the kitchen table, test and assignment papers in front of him, a grading pen in hand.

" Have fun...be back by three...if your going to be late then call in a fair warning ".

" Yes Sir...bye mom " Sora kissed his mother's cheek before walking out the front door. He hopped onto his fenrir and fired up the engine before taking off in the direction of Kairi's home. Upon reaching destination he dismounted and knocked on the door. Be made sure to smooth over his dark clothing and check that the chains on his pants weren't tangled. He ran his finger's through his hair and checked his teeth in his reflection. After making sure everything was good, he leaned against the doorway casually. The door opened revealing Zack, who smiled at him.

" Master Strife, do come in " he bowed sarcasticly.

" Very funny Zack, save the sarcasm for my dad would ya? Kairi home? "

" Yeah...hey! Kai! Get down here, your boyfriend's waiting to see you ". Kairi came down the flight of stairs. Their house wasn't as spacey as Sora's...but since Cloud and Zack were such good friends, as a wedding present, Cloud bought them a large two story house on the water. Zack and Aerith couldn't thank him enough. Cloud's only response was " hey, we're like family... ". Little did he know Sora planned on making them ' real ' family. He planned to marry Kairi...in time of course. Kairi greeted Sora with a smile, her seemingly dark hair bouncing with her every step.

" Hello Sora...what brings you here? "

" New Pirates of The Caribbean...wanna see it? "

" Let me grab a jacket " Kairi dashed back upstairs quickly before looking around her room. She went back to the stairwell before calling to her mom.

" Hey mom? Where's my jacket? My deep green one? "

" In the wash dear " Aerith answered, looking up from her book. Kairi frowned, she loved that jacket with chains that hung off the ends and a keychain of a heart near the collar. Kairi slipped on her shoes and went back downstairs. When she reached the door, Sora was holding out his own jacket.

" Use mine " he smiled. Kairi took up on his offer before folding it over her arm.

" Have fun you guys...Sora, drive safe " Zack smiled as he practically pushed them out the door. Making sure the two left Zack locked the door and turned towards his wife.

" Whatcha readin? "

" Fantasy Finale ".

" Really? What's it about? " Aerith smiled at his question.

" Its a woman's novel ".

" Oh so its one of ' those ' ".

" Umm hmm ".

" Lets say we act out one of these...chapters ? " Aerith looked up from her book and put it down on the arm of the couch she was sitting on. Zack raised his eyebrows as she walked towards them, staring at him in silence. At once they turned and raced towards their room.

-+-+

Namine's dress fell to the floor, adding to a building collection. Roxas pushed her higher on the wall, lifting her to his height. Clothes were disappearing so fast, first it was his vest, then sooner then they knew it, it was their shoes, her bra, his pants...nearly everything gone. Only thing left was her lacey white underwear and his red boxers, their bodies pressed tightly against one another on the wall. Their breathing became erratic and harsh. Namine wrapped her slender legs around Roxas's waist, urging him on. Her nails trailed across his shoulders, leaving red welts on his skin. Roxas's hips grinded against her's, making more heat spread through Namine. Her kisses became more needy, more demanding. Her moans drove him to far past the point of insanity. He could feel a deep darkness within him, screaming to stop toying and to take her now. But he had to remember, he was pushing his luck as it was. He was about to remove her last bit of clothing, when she broke their kiss.

" Roxas...not...not here...I shouldn't have let this go so far...in time...I promise...but not here...not now " Namine breathed. Roxas growled his fustration, earning a soothing pat on the head from Namine.

" Tell me you love me ". Namine looked at him, stunned.

" You know I do " she whispered.

" I need to hear it " Roxas pleaded.

" Roxas Amon Strife, I love you. Forever and ever I will " Namine hugged him tightly.

" Don't ever forget it...even the organization can't make me change my mind. Hopefully...you'll remember to...you'll find a way out, I know you will ".

A/N: I ask of you all for one simple task, a vote for the next couple steamy scene. I get one from a very good friend of mine whose supported me when I was making my first story Kiome-Yasha, who asked for a N x R one. Well, I do love that she actually voted, but now I'm tormenting you all to vote, since anyone can basically happen. Sora and Kairi could act like Sora's parents at the movies, Cloud and Tifa are home without kids, many possiblities. Namine could change her mind at any time. Hell, I even threw in Zack and Aerith...doubt I'll get votes for those two. I'll make a deal with you guys. If I get at least three votes for two couples, I will make the most exotic chapter any of you will ever read. It'll blow your minds. Oh and HI Hipathya! So nice to hear from you again. ( I have developed a deep love for Sora and Roxas thanks to KH2. Its runs even deeper now ...don't forget to vote! )


	6. Children, shield your eyes

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters. Alright, Cloti won by a long shot, guess only very few people want their kids to have any action. However I still did get votes for Rx N and Sx K. So...wish me luck as I throw everything in...children, please shield your eyes. Don't say I didn't warn you. But hey, bitchy I was, but I got you all to vote now didn't I? And I'm doing what you, the readers, requested.

Life's Tough, Get over it

Cloud sighed as he checked off another wrong answer on some kid's test. He wasn't even paying attention to the names anymore.

" Honestly Cloud, why don't you just quit? You've no need for a job and all this stress. Hell, if you really want something to do... " Tifa bent close to his ear, whispering seductively in his ear. Cloud smirked as he flipped another paper over into a pile of failure.

" If we kept that up, we'd have six kids ".

" Thats it? Hmm...nah, I'm good with our boys. Besides...I can't have any more kids " Tifa shrugged. Cloud looked up from his papers, so she had gone through that surgery after all.

" Please take a break babe. Please ? "

" In a bit " Cloud answered, as he continued marking the papers. Tifa sighed and walked up stairs. Cloud continued grading for about three minutes, till darkness enveloped him. But it wasn't the unconscious feeling, more like material darkness.

" What the! "

" If you will not take a break when I ask...then I must make you do as your told " Tifa laughed from behind him. She was holding the ends of a deep green bandana around his eyes as she nudged him to get up.

" I have a question...how the hell did you sneak up behind me, without making any noise what so ever? "

" Well...since I'm home all day, I have plenty of time to practice things. Like stealth, and agility ".

" Alright alright, you win " Cloud used the table to get up, carefule of the chair and trying not to trip.

" Your not going to make me walk up the stairs blindfolded are you? "

" Hmmm...I bet you could but...nah ". In a flash, Tifa let go of the bandana and brought Cloud's arms backwards. Something clicked and held onto his wrists, keeping them pinned behind him.

" ...When did you get the handcuffs? "

" Aerith bought them for me as a joke when we went shopping one day. It was pay back for me buying her a whip...I thought it was funny...so...ready to surrender? "

" I don't give in easily " Cloud smirked. Tifa poked his back to make him start walking.

" Doesn't matter. You've already surrendered when you told me I won ".

" True...but that was so I could see... "

" And you don't want use of your arms? "

" Hmm...do you want to keep these things? " Cloud motioned the cuffs. Tifa continued pushing him up the stairs until they reached their room, before she securely locked the two of them inside. Tifa turned to her husband, pulling him down to her height so she could kiss his lips. Her hands cupped his cheeks, loving the feel as his jaw worked to match her's. She felt his arms encircle around her waist, making her stop and pull back, looking at him in surprise. Her hands found his, trying to locate his bindings.

" H...how'd you get out of ... " she never finished as she felt a click of something grasp her wrists. Looking down she saw that not only had he escaped them, he pulled her arms back and placed them on her.

" Never underestimate a soldier " Cloud smiled wickedly. Tifa smirked as another click was heard. She had simpley pulled it apart, it was easier for her because she didn't have as much muscle on her arms preventing lack of movement. Also, she wasn't walking up stairs. Tifa grasped his shoulders, before suddenly throwing him on their bed. Before he could even attempt to get up, she straddled onto his waist before pinning his arms above his head.

" Your not stronger than me, so this little hold won't do you any good " Cloud's smile deepend as he began moving his arms easily. Tifa grinded her hips against his, and thanks to the great leverage and angle, he immediately stopped.

" No, I'm not. But I am your weakness ".

" You have a point there " Cloud sat up, despite her efforts to be pinning him down. His lips met her's in a fierce crash, her body surrendering to his touch. Their tongues danced with eased movements. Cloud wrapped his arms around her before leaning back to bring them both down. Tifa's fingers hooked onto the waistline of his pants. Being Sunday as it was, there was no need to dress up, so he stuck with black jeans and a white wifebeater. And in doing so, he and Tifa matched as she wore her usual black shorts and white tank. She felt his hands slide up her shirt and unclasp her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders. Her shirt was proving to be an obstical, Cloud broke the kiss and pulled her tank over her head. Tifa smiled as he began to fidgit with her shorts. She laughed at his fustration.

" Laughing at someone isn't nice " he growled in her ear. Tifa's smile turned into a smirk as she roughly grabbed his wifebeater and tore it down the middle, before pushing it off his shoulders.

" But laughing is fun " Tifa giggled. Her mouth found his again as he threw off the scraps of his remaining shirt. His hands pressed on her back to further bring them closer. They kissed hungrily, as though it had been forever since they were with one another. But in reality, they were taking advantage of both kids being out. Tifa's hands moved towards his waist, one hand slipping beneath the fabric. Ever so lightly, she continued her journey down south, while keeping him distracted with a kiss. She wanted to take control...just for once. Though she probably wouldn't stay in power for long. She smiled in his mouth as she reached his hardend member, awaiting eagerly for her touch. Tifa loved as Cloud stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat when her fingers wrapped around him. Tifa moved her lips to his ear.

" Call it...pay back for that night at the movies...only...I guess your blessed cause we don't have to worry about our friends " she laughed seductively in his ear. Cloud sharply in took air as her hand began to move up and down his length. It didn't take much strength to push him back against the pillows. Cloud's eyes filtered to a mako green and back to blue, his control trying to balance itself. Tifa kissed his forhead as her thumb flicked across the tip of his shaft. She retrieved her hand before unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down. She then removed her own shorts before straddling her hips to him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her lips consumed his as her hips rode on his. His hands held her hips to his, making sure she didn't fall...not that she had a long fall anyway. Tifa could feel her climax coming fast as she continued to ride. She bit her bottom lip to try and suppress it, but to no avail. Her muscles tightend then released, leaving no energy to keep herself up. How the hell did he make that look so easy? Damn boy was like the engergizer bunny. Tifa felt her arms give out and Cloud catch her.

" You need more practice " he laughed, she wasn't used to being in control. With a quick flip, their positions reversed. Tifa's eyes glanced from side to side, when did pillows surround her? Her slender legs locked around his torso.

" I guess we'll have to have many practice sessions won't we? " she smiled.

" Don't get used to being in control...remember, thats my job " Cloud smirked back. His hips began moving automatically, keeping a powerfully strong rythem as he pumped in and out of her. Tifa's nails dragged along his back as her's arched up. His lips found her's in a consuming kiss, knowing he could never get enough of her. Their tongues battling again for dominance. Cloud dragged his hands down her sides, wanting, if possible, more of her. Tifa met his powerful thrust with her own, matching perfectly. A low moan escaped her as his thrusts became harder and faster. The pitch of her moans became higher and higher with each thrust, speeding straight for her climax. Her muscles clenched around him as she screamed in his mouth. Cloud's lips released her's, letting her breathe deeply, gasping for air. In the midst of her panting, she noticed he wasn't...but he should have been...unless...

" I'm making up for being so damn busy...you might want to relax Teef...its gonna be a long night " Cloud smirked as he nipped at her neck.

-+-+

" Can we get popcorn? "

" No ".

" But why? "

" Because you throw it at me ".

" ...your point? " Kairi giggled. Sora rolled his eyes with a smirk, she was lucky he was kind hearted. And that she was HIS girlfriend. The two were standing in line for snacks at the theatre, their movie started in fifteen minutes. Hey, you wanted good seats to an awesome movie. Kairi looked around and saw the small arcade that theatres kept to entertain both kids and adults when awaiting for their movie. She looked at the Resident Evil 4 game with longing. They were so much more fun to play with someone else. Kairi turn to Sora and pouted as she tugged on his sleeve. Sora turned the small distance to look at her and raised an eyebrow.

" What? "

" Can we play? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaseeee? " Kairi put on her best puppy dog face, earning a sigh of defeat from Sora. He dug in his pocket and retrieved a few quarters before giving them to her.

" I'll meet you in a minute, let me get out stuff ".

" Kk! " Kairi bounded off happily. She raced over to the game before dropping in a few quarters and picking up the blue gun, signalling she was ready. The game started with its story sequence, which she skipped. It started with dead things exploding out from the walls and trying to attack her character. Kairi aimed before pressing the trigger, it recoiled quickly before firing another, just like a real gun. She smiled as the first few zombies exploded into nothing but flesh and gore.

" You've got a pretty descent shot for a girl, gorgeous ". Kairi ignored the compliment/ insult, it wasn't the voice of Sora, so she need not pay any attention. Kairi continued shooting, ignoring the guy hitting on her.

" And what's your name? " he asked as he placed his hand over the toy gun and interrupted her game. He had bright yellow cat eyes with bluish silver hair. He wore an open black trench coat with chain jeans and a white shirt with a weird looking guitar on the front. Kairi shook the hand off and continued playing. He was probably only three years older than her, and slightly taller than Sora. But she could clearly see that this guy was no match for her beloved Sora. Sora had Cloud for a father, and Cloud had put his boys into training when they hit four. But he persisted. Kairi put down the gun, turned to him and smiled sweetly.

" Look sweets. I'm here with someone. I thank you for the compliment...but just stop because I'm not some cheap whore that'll get on my knees just because you called me gorgeous...look somewhere else, ok? " Kairi turned back to her game and resumed shooting. The man was about to persist yet again, when something ice cold poured down his head and seeped into his white shirt, no doubt staining it. The man spun around quick and threw a punch at whoever dared do such a thing, but the fist was caught.

" Careful now...you don't want to cause a scene do you ? " Sora asked coldly, as he bended the man's hand backwards. He snatched his hand back from him. He scowled at Sora before walking away. Sora snorted a laugh.

" Well that was pathetic ".

" I hope you got another soda ".

" Yeah ".

" Good...where's yours? "

" Very funny, since when have I ever boughten us two seperate drinks? " Sora asked as he deposited more quarters and picked up the spare green gun. Kairi laughed as she shot at another undead person. After a few minutes of shooting, Sora yawned and put the gun down, letting his character get eaten by flesh eating zombies. He grabbed Kairi's gun and put it back in the holster.

" But...but...but... ".

" Come on...we need to get seats "

" But...I...jgh..."

" We'll play later ".

" Ugh...ok ". The two walked to the destined theatre. Kairi held a giant coke, because Sora didn't trust her with the popcorn quite yet. Kairi chose two selected seats in a dark corner. She sat in the seat next to the wall and waited for him to sit as well. He handed the popcorn to her as he sat down. Not two minutes after was he being hit with flying curnels.

" May I ask you something ? "

" Hmmm? "

" Why do you throw popcorn at me? "

" It gives me something to do during the commercials " Kairi answered as the lights dimmed for the real commercial. Sora chuckled darkly, making Kairi look at him in confusion.

" You should have told me that...I can keep you busy during the commercials " Sora whispered in her ear seductively. Before she could respond, Sora's lips sealed over her's. Kairi's hands cupped his face, her lips kissing his back as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Kairi moved the arm rest ( cause those are much better date seats ) so she could lean on him. Sora's hands rested on her hips, his thumbs tracing circles on her soft skin. Kairi moaned in his mouth as he pulled her into his lap. Kairi straddled onto his hips, her hands tightly holding his tense shoulders. Why oh why did she have to wear a skirt on this date? Not only did it torment him on their ride here, but now it was even worse.

" This really isn't fair Kairi " Sora whispered after he broke their kiss for air. Kairi smiled wickedly as she leaned down to his ear.

" You didn't want me throwing popcorn...so I'm doing something else ".

" Kairi if your not careful I'm going to be doing you " Sora answered seriously, being a guy as he was...you couldn't just stop.

" You wouldn't dare...not in a public place... ".

" You really want to test that theory? " Sora's hips moved up, his rough jeans grinding against her panty protected core. Kairi bit her lower lip to suppress the moan emitting from her throat. She closed her eyes before re opening them.

" Dare you " she whispered seductively . Sora's eyes narrowed as his hands placed themselves on her thighs before traveling up. This would be...what? Their second time? First was a bit weird and sort of by accident at one of Uncle Seph's parties...they let the two try wine, and go figure, they were both light weights. Neither could remember what had happened...but they had all the evidence they needed. Luckily, they were still in their right minds to have sex, but also go home and rest. Sora's rough hands pushed the tight material skirt out of the way, his fingers moving beneath her dantey lingeria and disappearing beneath her tight folds. Kairi gasped as her body slumped over him, her head leaning on his shoulder. Her hands tangled in his chocolate spikes, her hips bucking to his movements. Sora turned his head and kissed her neck, leaving red marks as his fingers pumped in and out of her. Kairi bit down on the shoulder she was leaning against to keep herself quiet. She moaned as his fingers went faster in her sleek passage. Kairi could swear her eyes were rolling to the back of her head at such pleasure. Sora sucked the skin on her neck hard, leaving a deep red blotch that would probably remain there for at least three days. Kairi let go of his shoulder before turning to him and kissing his lips needingly. Sora's spare hand snuck up the front of her shirt, toying with her breasts. Kairi whimpered in his mouth as his thumb flicked her taunt nipple. Her hands moved down to his waist line, her fingers unbuckling the belts and chains in her way. After succeeding, Kairi pushed his pants down to his thighs, bringing his boxers with them. Sora ripped her underwear easily, his hard member brushing against her. He brought his hands to her hips, lightly pushing her down onto him. Kairi moaned again as his head rubbed against her core. Their tongues danced and slid with eachother, in a perfect rythem. Sora thrusted upwards as her hips came down, he was thankful that they were close to speakers. Had the movie and commercials not been loud, they'd be in trouble. Kairi moaned loudly in his mouth as she rocked her hips back and forth. Kairi broke the kiss before getting up and fixing her skirt.

" Huh? " Sora looked at her confused.

" Fuck the movie...lets go to the beach " Kairi smiled as she motioned for him to pull up his pants. Sora pulled them up and had all chains and buckles in their right places.

" ...O-k...? "

" I'm driving ".

" I don't think so ".

" Really? I'm the one with your keys " Kairi held up the fenrir keys, dangling them. Sora felt his pockets, damn, she was sneaky. Kairi smiled as she bounded down the steps of the theatrem Sora running after her. There was a few " Damn kids and their energy " from parents who had taken their children to see the movie. Not a wise choice if they got scared easily ( Warning: Scary images, not suitable for children under 13 ), exact words from the preview. Kairi made it out the showing room and into the main hall before being tackled from behind. Two arms caught her and lifted her off the floor, while she kicked and screamed in a playful manner.

" HEY! None of that nonesense in here please " a pissed off usher said sourly. Sora flicked him off as he carried Kairi out of the theatre comepletely.

" Oooo! Look! A girly girl store, with make up and dresses and pads, and... "

" And no...we're leaving...if you EVER drag me into a store like that, it better be for a damn good reason...you better be dying or something " Sora rolled his eyes. He carried her all the way to the parking lot, ignoring the weird looks from teens and adoring eyes of elder couples to see ' true young love '. He only put Kairi down once they reached his fenrir, asking for his keys. Kairi stuck out her tongue as she hopped on, intentions on driving it. Sora rolled his eyes as he mounted on behind her. Reaching around her he grabbed the handlebars and let her start up the engine.

" This is going to be an intresting drive ". Kairi leaned back, using his shoulders as a back rest as his chin rested on her shoulder so he could see.

" I'm pretty sure this way to drive is illegal "

" Thats what makes it more fun ".

The drive certainly was intresting, but as Kairi said, fun. Sora drove them down to a deserted part of the beach. Surrounded by vegatation it looked like an island. It was probably the most romantic place at night when the moon shone bright and the waters reflected every star in the sky. Kairi smiled in memory of this place, Sora had first brought her there when he asked her to go steady with him. The way he asked was a bit old fashion but thats what she loved about him. All he had known was the romance between his parents, the badass and complete perfection, both spoke of his mom and dad, but in reverse for names. No one ever came here because no one knew of it. People were afraid to venture this far down the beach, especially because it looked as if monsters lived in the vegatation part. Kairi stretched before moving her hands to the hem of her shirt and lifting up. She threw it so it landed across Sora's eyes. He yanked it away, a smug expression set. Kairi slipped out of her shoes.

" Ok Mr. Sour...lighten up and lets go swimming " Kairi winked at him as she unhooked her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders. She let it fall down to the sand before sliding her skirt off her hips. Once they looped around her ankles, she stepped out of them and walked towards him in slow even strides. Sora watched her every move with a sly smirk. Kairi lifted his shirt off of him before letting it fall onto the sand. She turned quick and raced down to the calm water's edge. No boats came by this route so it was if the water had never been touched. Crystal clear interrupted by Kairi's jump, her feet kicking up sand. Sora shrugged out of his pants before jumping in after her. The sun kept water was like bathwater temperature. It didn't take long until they were waist deep, because that was only steps away. Kairi relaxed as Sora's strong arms embraced her, letting her lean against him. Sora leaned down to her ear.

" I love you " he said softly as he kissed her cheek gently.

" How could you not? " Kairi smiled as her arm looped around his neck.

" I want to remember this time " Sora replied as he kissed her cheek again. Kairi's spare hand entwined fingers with one of his hands currently on her hips. Kairi began walking back to shore, but Sora stopped her before she could get completely out of the water. It was thigh deep, perfect. Sora leaned her back, letting her sit in the sand.

" In the water? "

" Its what you always fantasized right? "

" Yeah but...hey...how'd you know! "

" Thats basically all I remember when we were drunk ". Kairi let her back touch the sand, then her head, the water not quite high enough to flood her ears. The water made her hair slow around her head, framing her face. Sora leaned down and kissed her lips passionetly, their tongues swirling together in a duel dance. Kairi gasped as she felt him thrust into her strongly. Her legs tightend around his torso, begging for more. His hip movements made the water ripple. She met his every thrust with her own, colliding together to make perfect pleasure. One could say it was a once in a lifetime chance that you might see in a romantic movie ( Which if I could draw worth a shit, I would make this story into a manga comic, no lie ). Her whimpers were music to his ears as his hands brought her hips up harder, demanding more of her. Her back arched into his chest as her muscles spasmed around him, making him pump in and out of her harder, causing her orgasm to be a wave of violent tremurs. She screamed softly in his mouth as her muscle clenching sent him over the edge, her nails dragging along his back. Sora broke the kiss to let them breath, his face lying in the crook of her neck. Kairi smiled as she ran her fingers through his spikes.

" Don't get to comfey...you have to take me home later ".

" Yeah, but thats later ".

-+-+

Namine knew what she said. And Roxas knew what she said...but that boy had a way with...body language. Both had agreed that they'd wait. In fact, Roxas had drove by her side to make sure she got home safe. But with her parents being out, it was all to convient. Even though they had agreed, she was the one pressed against her bedroom door, one leg hooked around Roxas's waist as he kissed her lips fiercely. Roxas grinded his hips against her's. To be all fair, they had agreed on a different place...not so much time wise. Namine removed his shirt yet again, more hurriedly then before, breaking their kiss for a few moments. The note her parents left her was they'd be gone for a few hours. Namine was stupid enough to invite Roxas in, to explain to her parents, that everything was alright. But he had read the note over her shoulder. She had asked him if he wanted something to drink, he reclined. Step by step they headed towards her room, aware but not stopping. Namine arched her neck as he began sucking the skin where her pulse was. She whimpered as his hips grinded further into her own. His fingers moved to her tiny straps that held the dress up, his lips caressing her bare shoulders. Her previous welts were still there, and heat had never stopped coursing through her body, radiating off her and warming him. Roxas's hands snuck behind her back, pulling on the zipper, letting the dress slide right off her. He pryed her off the door and walked backwards until the backs of his knees could feel her soft sheets. He took one hand from her waist and put it behind him, to support them as he lowered his back to her mattress. Once securely lying, his hand reached back up to cup her cheek, her blonde strands tickling his knuckles. Namine put her hand over his, her eyes boring into his. He smiled warmly at her as she smiled sweetly to him. Namine picked herself up and disappeared from her room. Roxas sat up as he heard her open another door and a drawer. Some rummaging sounds, then her footsteps coming back. She re-entered her room with a small square inbetween her fingers.

" Not taking any chances huh? " Roxas smirked. Namine shook her head with a smirk of her own. She handed it to him, letting him read the directions of how to put a condom on ' properly ' . She couldn't hold back the fit of giggles as his eyebrows raised with each sentence.

" Its freakin rocket science " Roxas blinked as he turned it over in his hands again.

" Give it to me " Namine held out her hand, taking the small container in her hands. Roxas raised his eyebrow even further as she opened the package.

" Unfortunately I only know one way to put this on from a stupid movie...and I can't even remember what it was... " Namine took the tip in her mouth and sucked lightly to make it easier to put on.

" You can't be serious " Roxas blinked, a nervous smile set in place. He didn't think he'd ever need his woman to put the condom on him for him.

" Just lie down " Namine smiled as she started undoing his pants yet again. This time she knew how to get them off. Roxas watched her intently, wanting to see her reaction and just how he should react. Namine removed his pants completely, smiling at his red boxers. After all, she had bought them for him. It had been a joke between Kairi and her, both had bought their man underwear. But Kairi had taken it a little far when she bought Sora a guy thong...Namine nearly thought their relationship was over the way it scared Sora shitless. Namine let her fingers trace around the hem of his boxers, watching him as he watched her.

" You seem nervous Roxas...not so confident down south? "

" Just wanna see your reaction...please...do I talk shit? As my dad says, those who talk shit are only compensaiting for downstairs ".

" Your watching me rather nervously ".

" Shouldn't I? A man's most precious possession is right below the stomach ".

" So true " Namine tilted her head as a free hand covered his eyes. She pulled down on his boxers and her eyes nearly fell from their sockets.

" Holy Shit! What are you? Eight inches? "

" Eight and a half " Roxas smirked as he blinked in the darkness of her cupped hand.

" Oh my god...your gonna kill me ".

" I highly doubt that " Roxas removed her hand. He really was curious as to how she was going to put this thing on with its complicated directions. Namine brushed her hair back behind her ears.

" Ok...for the love of god...hold still...think you can? "

" Yeah...why wouldn't I be able to? " . Namine shook her head with a smile as she placed the circular part in her mouth. Roxas blinked and his smirk disappeared.

" You can't be serious " she wasn't going to put it on how he thought she was... was she? Namine winked at him as her delicate hands held his hips down. She lowered her head to his hardend member, her lips brushing over his tip and allowing her to pull the condom on. Roxas jolted from the sudden touch, just what in hell movie did she watch! Namine released his hips and used her hands to secure it. She looked up to find his eyes spinning in his head. She laughed silently as she wiped the lubricant from her mouth. She unhooked her bra and tossed it aside before sliding out of her panties. Roxas was still in a slight daze.

" Don't be a light weight Roxas ".

" I'm not...you just have a hidden talent ". Namine giggled as her lips moved to his ear.

" Just think of what else I could do Roxas baby. If your a good boy that is " she whispered seductively. Roxas flipped her until she was on her back.

" I don't do the whole being good thing ".

" Oh you will if you want a treat ". Roxas smirked as his arms wrapped around her, his strength pulling her completely to him. Namine laughed lightly.

" We're a perfect fit...a completed puzzle ".

" I don't like puzzles...to many damn pieces...but this one I could deal with " Roxas kissed her lips lightly. Namine whimpered as his hips grinded against her's, causing her legs to wrap around his torso. He positioned above her perfectly. Namine grasped his shoulders tightly, awaiting till the pain. Roxas slithered his right hand to her left, their fingers entwining tightly.

" Ready? "

" Y...yeah... ". Roxas leaned down till their hip bones touched.

" Tell me when " Roxas kissed her forhead lovingly. Namine nodded as he began to push his member into her sleek passage, breaking the strands that kept her pure. So much for going to church to save her purity huh? Namine gritted her teeth as pain enveloped her as he continued pushing into her. She cried out in pain, making him stop. She motioned him to keep going, the sooner he completed her, the better. He stopped after a few more movements, awaiting for her body to adjust to him. Namine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, her eyes squeezing shut to block out the pain. Roxas kissed her lips lightly to help drive the pain away. What made it worse was he was causing this pain. After a few moments, Namine wiggled her hips to pass the hint. Roxas nodded as his arms encircled her hips, tilting her upwards for easier access. His rythem started out slow, dragging himself in and out. Her hips contracted and moved slowly with him, her body going up and down on her mattress, sweat beginning to cover their bodies. She moaned as his thrusts became harder and faster, her body moving along with his . His every movement made her move roughly against her mattress.

"...umgh...Roxas " she breathed as the pleasure coursing through her built stronger and stronger. Her back arched into his chest as his hips thrusted faster, her whimpers were sweet music to his ears. Sweat glazed over them as her nails trailed down his back, marking him permently. Her eyes spun in her head as needles of pleasure shot through her every pore. Roxas half moaned half growled when she raked her nails down his arms and chest. Roxas's hands roamed across her chest, his thumb and forfinger teasing her hardend nipples. Namine whimpered as her body continued sliding against his, her muscles contracting violently. She screamed his name loudly as her nails dug violently in his shoulder blades. Her body went limp as she relaxed against her pillows. She still had enough energy to move her hips with Roxas's before he came after her. He rested his head on her chest before pulling the blankets over them. Namine rubbed his temples softly, enjoying his arms around her and how he was acting child like, wanting to be held by her. She smiled as she rubbed his golden spikes.

" If you ever leave me I'll kill you " she laughed softly. She felt Roxas smile against her.

" I believe you would to... I should be getting home soon...I'm still in trouble ".

" Until I forgive you right? "

" Yeah "

" Then your no longer in trouble ".

" Actually...I really pissed him off ".

" Oh...then rest for another hour...then you'll go. I'll call your house later to tell your parents I forgive you ". Roxas smiled again and kissed the valley between her breasts.

-+-+

Roxas unlocked the front door to his house, letting his keys drop in the bowel of collection. He looked around the house, he had called home and his dad had asked for him to pick a few things up while he was out. Eight at night now. Roxas set down the bag of groceries. It was standard teacher stuff, red pens, paper, small materia, the usual. He spotted his dad in the kitchen, did that man move at all today? Roxas tilted his head, his father wasn't wearing a shirt. But he was wearing black slacks as he flipped a page over after marking.

" D...dad? I got what you asked for " Roxas stopped short as he eyed his father's back and shoulders. Harsh nail markings stained his smooth skin. Roxas touched his own shoulders out of spite. Cloud turned his arm around and held out his hand for the bag. Roxas put the handles in his father's hand. He didn't mean for his hand to stray and touch his father's scar. He saw his father's cheeks move upwards, a knowing smirk.

" Your mother really needs to dull her nails " Cloud chuckled. A sound of sickness emitted from Roxas as he turned fast and ran up the stairs, gagging as he went.

" Roxas ". The boy stopped at his father's voice. He turned and faced his father from the stairs.

" Do be quiet...your mother is...extremely tired " Cloud smirked as his son made a ' I'm about to be sick face '.

" Oh...before I forget... " Roxas stopped spazing and continued listening to his father, " Namine called earlier...in fact she wanted to talk to me... I'm guessing you apologized...for you'd have to say sorry for something like that ".

" Yes sir...I wanted to apologize to her parents but they weren't home ".

" Alright...oh...don't stay up to late. You do have school tomorrow ".

" Planned on going to bed after a shower...while at the cave I decided to do some art work...night dad ".

" Night Roxas ".

" Oh could you do me a favor? "

" Hmm? "

" Could you keep the knowing fact to yourself of banging mom...I really don't think its good for my life to hear about it ".

" You figure we had to at least once to come up with you two...in fact, I remember our honeymoon... "

" LA LA LA LA AA LA LA LA LA LA LALA AAAAAAAAAAALAALALALALALALLA! " Roxas covered his ears as he continued walking upstairs. Cloud threw a pen accurately, hitting his son in the head.

" Quiet ".

" la la la la la " Roxas whispered in response as he closed the door to his room. He had a bathroom in his room. He heard the door open again and knew it was Sora returning home. He wondered if he had a nice time.

A/N: Oh...my...GOD! This was so freakin hard to write. General Dragon...I feel it is nessecary because, parents need to have fun, and kids need to learn from their mistakes. Stay tuned you'll see what I'm talking about. Everyone else, watched the 40 year old virgin last night and am now trying to figure out MSN. I need feedback on this chapter. Updates may get harder to do once school starts ( two weeks ) joy - sarcasm-. Man, I think I'm all hentaied out for a little bit. Hope this makes you happy, pain the ass voters. Kidding kidding. I'm glad you all voted, but maybe I should have put a restriction for how many votes one person could do - ahem macalaniaprincess ahem - but I luved your enthusiasm. Well...time for break - passes out - this is over 21 pages long!


	7. Your mom's hot

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

' If one person with type blood A, and another with type O is injected with mutated materia, what is the effects of both individuals? ' Kairi tapped on her chin with her pencil. Cloud's tests were getting ridiculously hard. Kairi sighed and closed her eyes, she didn't want to be taking this test, not now not ever. Thursday had came around fast, and it was a surprise test. It certainly did its job, every student's jaw had dropped once the bell rang and those two words came from his mouth "surprise test ". Cloud didn't do the whole pop quiz things, because tests counted more towards the grades. A test which no one had studied for, not even his own children. Kairi looked around and saw Sora and Roxas with pained expressions as they tried to answer another question. Namine was erasing like crazy, fear of the wrong answer. Other students seemed to be having the same trouble. A sudden lurch of pain shot through her, pain engulfing her. Kairi clutched her stomach, she hated cramps from menstration. She raised her hand before quietly speaking.

" Strife, Sir? "

" Hmm? " Cloud turned his chair around, he had been typing away at his laptop, and putting in grades.

" May I use the rest room? I don't feel well ".

" Sure " Cloud nodded and held up the pass. Of course, nearly everyone had to watch her as she left the room. Walking to the bathroom she emptied what little she had in her stomach by throwing up. Why did periods suck so badly?

-+-+

" Hey you feeling ok? " Sora asked as he put a comforting arm around Kairi. She smiled weakly.

" If you want to know, then ask Namine to explain what it means to be a girl ".

" Oh...that...no, I'm good ". Namine giggled as she sipped on her soda across from them. All three of them looked a few tables behind them to see Roxas talking to Axel intently.

" What do you think their talking about? " Kairi asked as Axel burst into laughter, his fists punching the table. Sora shrugged.

-+-+

" No no, you have to listen...ready? My dad, keeps this stuff to make his buster blade all shiny right? I remember when Sora and I were eight, we were playing a game, don't remember what, anyway. My parents were out on a date or something and out servants were to watch us. Anyway. He found this stuff and put it in his hair...I had never seen his hair lye flat on his head. I swear, his hair looked like he was from a mental institution, it looked like a helmet...it was so funny...here, I have a picture of it " Roxas dug inside his wallet and pulled out the photo. Axel took only a few moments to look and began cracking up, trying to keep his laughter inside, but failed miserably. Xemnas looked up from a few papers of his plans, making Roxas nudge Axel to make him stop laughing. Xemnas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

" Axel, your attitude has gone back in time without your body " he spoke as he looked over the lined college rule paper. Axel's turn to roll his eyes.

" Just trying to have a little fun Xemnas...ever heard of it? "

" No ".

" Figures...well, I need to go to the library, come on Roxas ".

" Huh? Why do I ne... " he began but was silenced by the look Axel gave him. Axel motioned with his eyes towards Sora, Kairi, and Namine...so this discussion was about them huh?

" Right...forgot about that project Gremlin is giving us...I will speak to you later Xemnas ".

" Goodbye Key of Destiny ". Roxas rolled his eyes, damn man had not learned his name yet! He stood up and grabbed his bag before heading out of the cafe' room. Axel waited at the exiting doors for him. When he reached, both guys waved to Sora's little group. All three waved back quickly, knowing that if seen could pose problems. Axel and Roxas walked outside for a bit before making it to the library. It was pretty much empty. Axel walked in and grabbed a book off the shelf's before checking it out then exiting, he really did need to go to the library. Lunch was still another fifteen minutes. Axel led Roxas to his car, a deep red mustang. They climbed in as Axel took out an envelope in the back seat, before handing it over to Roxas.

" You asked me to get the info on why your family name was so hated in Midgar...I did...and it wasn't pretty ". Roxas opened the envelope and emptied the contents of three reports and a few pictures of a run down building. The words ShinRa, were barely visable on the side. Roxas flipped through the pictures of a little girl's dead body, an elder man's, a destroyed lab with a dead woman.

" All three of them related, but killed at different times " Axel responded to Roxas's raised eyebrows.

" How did you get these? "

" I had to break into the previous mayor's home, it was his family. Seems he had a big grudge against your family...for what I'm unsure...but all these killings...your father did " Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture, one which he had hid from Roxas's sight and handed it to him. Roxas took the photograph with trembling hands before looking at it. In the ruins of the lab, beside the woman were two boys, one with silver hair, the other with golden spikes. Glass was shattered and had penetrated their flesh, blood leaking from the wounds. Liquidized Mako was strewn all over the floor. Axel held up another picture to him, this one showed his father injecting green liquid into a man with dark hair and dark eyes, mako.

" My dad's a pshyco? "

" Well...we don't know his half of the story...so lets not assume everything...if I look around the records for here, maybe I'll find out more " Axel shrugged as he checked his watch. Roxas put everything back in the envelope before putting it in his backpack.

" Thanks Axel...I owe you one ".

" You bet your ass you do ".

" Well...what would you like? "

" Help me win Larxene back? "

" ...might be a bit hard...but I'll try...we should go. You have Gremlin and if your late your fucked...me...I have my father next...and if I'm late...I'll be feeling pain for several weeks ".

" I thought his class was before lunch? "

" This was his planning hour, but he's now put it towards training. Zack convinced the school board that he was the perfect one for the job of ' pushing your limits on the battle field ' ...I bet you they have records to back that up. Because I've been a trouble maker lately, he wants to make sure I don't forget what could happen if I screw up...so yeah...I see him twice during school and when I get home ".

" At least your dad's a nice guy ".

" From the pictures you've shown me...I don't know what to think anymore about him " Roxas frowned.

-+-+

" Say that your sent on a mission...you've already been pushing your way to get wherever needed and such. A war has sprung and has brought your health down to critical...surrounded by the enemy, which in sheer mass has perfect health...tell me...do you think your going to live? " Cloud asked as he paced down the isles of desk rows. Most seniors were taking this class because they were next to be going out on these types of missions.

" That seems impossible Strife Sir " Demyx blinked his green eyes. He was leaning on his palms as his other hand wrote down the information Cloud was giving.

" Really? How do you figure Demyx? "

" Well, if your out numbered, then your chances of survival are already limited down from 24/100 to half of that being 12/ 100. So survival is not likely possible" Demyx put down his pen. He was a smart boy, and sweet at that. He hated the Organization and was a fast friend of Roxas. Though he and Axel fought at times for being opposites.

" Ah, but it is..." Cloud smirked as the looks from his students said ' seriously! ' , " Can anyone tell me, how survival is possible? And what the key point really is to the whole question? " Cloud looked around as no one seemed to know. Roxas hesitently raised his hand. Cloud's eyebrows motioned upwards, he understood the question? Or did he think he did?

" Roxas? "

" Well...being a SOLDIER...the keypoint is not really survival... "

" Go on ".

" When in SOLDIER...survival isn't really something you need worry about...your whole role in this war, is not to survive, but clear a path so that the mission may be completed. If you dwell on trying to survive, you'll end up being killed from your cautiousness. But if you focus on taking out the enemy, and nothing but that, your chances for survival is a surprising 87/100. Because you will be so focused taking out the enemy in front of you, your alerts will be on high and there for, the adrenaline will give you that extra boost of speed and strength, letting you protect your critical health...right? " every student was looking at Roxas with a ' never thought of that ' type stare. Cloud blinked at his son, not saying anything before a smirk plastered to his face.

" I'm surprised even you knew that...yes...that is the correct answer...everyone understand what he means? "

" Yeah " the class said in unison. Cloud nodded before looking at the board which read ' Pages 102-145 due on friday for 6th period '. Cloud's lips twitched to the side as he picked up the eraser and quickly got rid of the work.

" All these pages dealt with the answer Roxas just gave us...and since there is no need to repeat the understanding and take up time...I want everyone to grab their designed weapons. Leave everything else in here...now that you understand the psycology of this lesson...its time to test what you know physically " Cloud intructed as he picked up his cell and went to speed dial. Demyx grabbed his spiked guitar and walked his way over to Roxas.

" How the hell ...did you understand that question? "

" I do live with the man...he is my father...therefore he is a great example " Roxas shrugged as he grabbed his key blades. Demyx did a ' oh ' facial expression. Cloud hung up his cell after a brief conversation.

" Go down to the gym " the one thing Cloud liked was it was an all guy class, that meant, none of them had the excuse of ' I'm cramping ' to not do work. Cloud locked the door behind him as they walked down to the empty gym. Everyone spilled in. A woman with dark hair and dark clothing stood in the middle of the court. Her gloved hands on her hip, her dark hair pulled behind her head. She wore a dark zippered vest and long pants with heeled sneaker boots. A material cloth was wrapped around her hips. Cloud walked up to her and greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Guys, this is my wife Tifa. She's going to help me teach you " Cloud explained as a materia wall enveloped the court.

" Roxas, your mom's hot " someone said from the back.

" SHUT UP! " Roxas growled.

" Now...here's how this is going to work. When you step inside this barrier, you are to try and take the two of us down. Tifa and I will pose as the enemy. However...once you step in this barrier, your health goes down to critical. As well as ours does, but together, our health is high and healthy. I want you to push your limits, this barrier is also here to make sure when you leave it, your not hurt in any way. It'll be like a real mission, you will feel as though you haven't slept in days, eaten in weeks, and water for hours. Its going to be hard ".

" Sir...how is that fair? When the two of you have already been in this type of field, you know what to expect " a student asked.

" Whoever said war was fair ?" Tifa asked in an unkind voice, " War is never fair. Its kill or be killed. Any other questions? " . Roxas didn't think his father would ask his mother to not speak so harshley,but if you kept the truth from seniors...then SOLDIER would lose all respect.

" We'll be going in alphebetical order...so...Adams...your up ". A boy with flaming red hair that was in a moehawk grasped his weapon of choice, a large and heavy rod which is used with skill and correctly, could kill someone. He shouldered his rod and walked into the barrier, instantly dropping to his knees.

" Wait...can I get a minute? " He asked from the sudden weakness, trying to get used to it. A fist came at him and he ducked it, barely in time.

" No...you must push yourself, there is no getting used to it " Tifa said as she did a low, kick, making the boy fall completely on his face. He opened his eyes to see something shiny heading straight towards him. His eyes widend as he brought up the rod to block the blade. Cloud stood above him, one of the small blades in his hand.

" Get up...come on...you won't win and won't survive if you don't push yourself ...or do you surrender? "

" For the time being sir...I'm surrendering...not sure if I'm ready for this ".

" Alright, you fail then for the day " Cloud shouldered his blade. He looked at his class.

" The longer you last and the more you push, the higher your grade ". The class nodded and readied themselves. The boy stepped out of the arena, his strength instantly returning.

" Hey, James, we thought you'd last longer " his group of friends said.

" You have no idea what its like to step in there " the boy replied. Roxas closed his eyes, he was way down the line for the alphebet. But sooner than he knew it, he heard a familar last name, meaning he wasn't to far.

" Nocturne...come on down ". Demyx gulped, funny, his code name happened to involve his last name. He brought out his sitar and made his way to the shining barrier. He made a noise of pain as soon as he did, droping to one knee. He felt no strength to support his weight to let him stand. He knew there would be a fist flying at him any moment. As soon as it did, he ducked and grabbed Tifa's fist before turning her swiftly to slam her into the barrier. Being part of the Organization led you to practice these things. But Demyx completely forgot about Cloud, he was focusing on one enemy, but ignoring the other...not exactly wise. Demyx felt a hand close around his throat and drag him back as Tifa used a guard break on the barrier wall. Demyx was so far the only one who was pushing himself. As he saw Cloud's blade coming closer, he brought up his sitar, letting it slam into the buster blade. A loud music melody sounded from the crash,making the blade hard to hold onto. Cloud dropped it as the loud ' clang ' echoed. Before Demyx could slam the sitar to knock Cloud out, he brought out another blade and slammed it in a different angle knocking the sitar aside as Tifa ran up and leapt in the air, driving a knee into his back. Demyx fell face first, but Cloud caught him.

" Well? "

" Can't...move... "

" D- ".

" YES! I PASSED! " Demyx smiled as Cloud dragged him out of the barrier. Demyx stood and half danced at his passing grade as he made his way to Roxas.

" Congrats " Roxas smirked.

" I don't even know how I passed ".

" Its because you began pushing your limits as soon as an attack came...and its kinda hard to block my mom, so good job ".

" Thanks...your next ".

" Huh? No I'm not "

" Yes you are, Peters is absent, and Regean is skipping ".

" Strife, lets go ".

" Shit " Roxas cursed lowly.

" Your lucky Roxas, since their your parent's they'll probably go easy on you " James said. Roxas laughed mentally, these people had no idea. Roxas brought out his keyblades and walked into the barrier. He suppressed the urge to fall to his knees like his classmates did. It felt as though he was suddenly robbed of everything. He bent down a little to catch his breath, and saw at the corner of his eyes, his father's busterblade. Roxas brought up Oblivion quick and blocked him, while his Ultimate fended off his mother's kicks. He did a low kick of his own and his father to stumble, while he turned fast and slammed his mother into the barrier before backflipping to the far side of the court. He tilted his keyblades up, daring his parents to come closer. It wasn't hard because they were advanced, that wasn't the problem. The problem was trying to program his brain to attack his own parents, which he was sure it was hard for them to attack their own flesh and blood. Roxas breathed deep as his mother jumped into the air before coming back down on Cloud's flat edge of his blade. She crouched low as he spun the blade and launched her at Roxas. Roxas moved at the last second, causing his mother to guard break again. Cloud split his blade in half before going full on Roxas. Sparks flew as the two dueled, Roxas having to duck and twist every few seconds to avoid his mother. Then after a few more seconds, he couldn't stand anymore and fell to the ground. Cloud pointed his blade at Roxas's heart.

" Well? ". Roxas looked up at his father and blinked before closing his eyes. Cloud bent down to pick him up and take him out of the arena, when Roxas grabbed his father's ankle and slammed him to the floor, before scrambling to his feet and pointing his father's busterblade at him. Cloud smirked as Tifa came up behind Roxas and lifted him off the ground.

" Never under estimate your opponent...very nice Roxas... " Cloud got back onto his feet and looked at his son.

" Yeah...but now I'm really done " Roxas relaxed against his mother's hold. She stroked his hair and smiled.

" Well, orginally you were going to get a C, but adding the extra points for trickery...a low B ". Roxas smiled triumphantly as his mother carried him back out the barrier. Roxas stood easily afterwards, watching the last few students go and fail miserably. One didn't even fight, as soon as he stepped foot he fainted.

" Well...out of twenty six of you...only four of you passed...we'll have to do better than that ". Everyone said goodbye to Tifa as she stretched and said she should go.

" I expect all of you to be pushing against your limits more when I come back...Roxas " Tifa threw something shiny to her son, which he caught with ease. Tifa wasn't a teacher, so she could legally show favortism towards her son.

" Whats this? "

" Electro shock training chip...if any of your friends want to get better and pass this class, you can have them come over and train...as for now...I need to go...don't be late, either of you " Tifa looked from her son to her husband. She kissed Cloud goodbye as she walked out and ruffled her son's hair. She jumped in her car and drove home. Roxas looked at the chip, it was to make you stronger and push your limits harder. He'd have to try it once he got home.

" Wanna try it out? " he asked Demyx.

" Sure ".

" We'll have Axel come over to and get him to come join this class " Roxas smiled. Demyx laughed.

" More of us to suffer, the better ". Roxas laughed half heartedly as his hands went in his pockets, his fingers brushing against the sharp edges of the photograph. A churning feeling took hold of his stomach.

-+-+

Kairi slammed the little piece of plastic tubing against the bathroom wall.

' Change the reading...this isn't happening! ' she picked it up and read the small now fragmented lettering " Pos'iv'e ". She closed her eyes and shook it hard, wanting to break it and make the information untrue. Taking a deep breath she looked at it, hoping the answer would say ' joking '. But it didn't, it still read its broken positive. Kairi chewed her lower lip as she shoved it back into a drawer in her bathroom. She prayed that this was just a bad dream as she exited the bathroom and back into her room. She picked up her cell and dialed.

" Hey, you've reached the keyblade masta Sora...not here, obviously...leave a message " beep.

" Sora? Its...Its Kairi...listen ugh...we need to talk ".

A/N: I really have to go! I'm lucky I uploaded this now, but if I don't go now, I'll be late for work. You guys are smart, guess what proved positive? When you do stupid things, you get bad consquences. Reviews please...ah! WORK!


	8. Doing whats best is leaving

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

Aeris opened the front door to reveal Namine. She smiled at hfg and she smiled back.

" Kairi asked me to come over for some girl talk...can I come in? "

" Of course...she's up in her room " Aeris showed her in. Namine climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

" Come in " Kairi said softly from the other side. Namine opened the door and slipped inside before closing the door. Her smile disappeared as she layed eyes on her best friend in such peril.

" Kairi...you ok? "

" Namine, your my best friend...I'm going to have to trust you with this information...and to not tell anyone...ok? "

"S...sure...you know you can trust me no matter what...what is it? "

" Well... " all information from the at home test had been proven right when she went to the doctor. He had told her exactly what she dreaded hearing.

-+-+

Roxas unlocked the front door and walked in, Axel and Demyx behind him.

" Hey Mrs. Strife " both boys greeted warmly. Tifa looked up from a cooking pot and smiled at them.

" Hey mom, we're just going to try out that chip you got us...you remember Axel and Demyx " Roxas indicated, pointing to the two of them. He had had them come over more than a few times, but just them. He had tried to befriend Zexion, but it was hard to maintain a conversation with someone who didn't speak much, though he was fun to play pranks with. He was a major trouble maker.

" Will you boys be staying for dinner? "

" May we? Shoot, I'd love to " Axel smiled.

" Thanks...sure we won't be interrupting any family time? " Demyx asked.

" Nonesense. Your friends, and friends are like family " Tifa reassured as she turned back to the pot. Roxas led his friends to the gym before setting his stuff down and closing the door after them.

" Ok...I managed to get my hands on Xemnas's plans...he's trying to do something big without our knowledge " Demyx spoke as he pulled out documents.

" He's always doing shit without us...he only wants this organization so he doesn't have to do anything " Axel leaned against the wall and sat down. Roxas sat on the trampoline, and the others followed.

" OOOOOO! TRAMPLOINE! " Demyx said excitedly. Roxas and Axel looked at him with confused looks. Demyx coughed and ran his fingers through his hair before coughing to hide his embaressment.

" Sorry...I always wanted a giant trampoline ever since I was five ".

" Well feel free to come over and use it " Roxas nodded.

" Well...now since Demyx's inner child has exposed itself, lets get on with the matter. Lets see the documents " Axel yawned. Demyx handed them over letting Roxas and Axel look over them. They both read Xemnas's writing of ramblings and such of a dark power. He had scribblings of what exactly to do and such. Roxas took the paper from Axel and looked over a few sentences nervously. What he read did not make him comfortable. ' In order to attain such power, Mako is required if I am to rule this world. But since it is extremely dangerous to fuse with, one must use the substance with one who can naturally control it. Luckily, my newest member can access one who controls mako. Fusing my blood with the holder's, then adding mako will result, to my research, the perfect human ' . Roxas blinked a few times, a grim feeling settling over him.

" Xemnas is after my dad...for his Mako ablities ".

" That may explain the reports then " Axel said quietly.

" Whoa whoa whoa, wait a sec...your dad has Mako ablities? How does that go ? "

" Well, Xemnas doesn't see the fact that, you can't control Mako...it controls you. And all it lets you do is destructive things...it'll destroy Xemnas entirely, making him a puppet ".

" Yeah? Well good riddence " Axel crossed his arms.

" No Axel, thats bad. Even though he'll be a puppet, he'll still be a major threat " Demyx pointed out.

" Alright alright...all we have to do is shut down the Organization, one member at a time so he doesn't have the things he needs to carry this out...how can that possibly be hard ? " Roxas stood and jumped hard onto the trampoline, making his two comrads bounce.

-+-+

Namine was silent, even five minutes after Kairi had told her. Kairi was afraid that Namine might now think of her as a whore, or someone not worthy to be her friend. Namine took a deep breath before looking at her.

" Does Sora know? "

" ...n...no...not yet...I called...but I think he's training ".

" So...what are you going to do? "

" What am I to do? "

" There's always ' that ' option ".

" I don't think I could ever bring myself to kill it...its a feeling you get when you are pregnant ".

" Kairi...your only eighteen...you wouldn't be able to handle it...you'd have to throw your life away...what if your father finds out? What if Cloud finds out? Their friendship will end as if it had never happened all those years ago. Your mom and Tifa will lose touch, and you'll never see Sora again...could you live with that? Tearing apart four peoples lives for the sake of a child who was a mistake? "

" Don't talk as though you know everything Namine " Kairi responded coldly.

" Best friends are to be brutally honest and to try and help...whoever said being a best friend meant no one was going to get hurt? " Namine replied with equal iceyness.

" What would you do? Hmm? Could bring yourself to kill your own child? "

" Frankly, right now, its not a child. And look around Kairi...I wasn't as foolish. But if you want my honest answer, I would rather get to see Roxas for another day, then to have his child and be alone for all eternity. Choice is yours. And if your going to be a bitch, then I don't want to be here " Namine got up from her spot on Kairi's bed and headed towards the door.

" Wait... " Kairi called in a quiet tone. Namine stopped and turned, a blank expression on her face.

" Namine...I'm sorry...I did ask you for advice, and you were giving it to me...I just...don't want to deal with this alone " Kairi cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Namine walked back to her friend's side and placed her arms around her shoulders.

" Should we schedule you an appointment? "

-+-+

Cloud held his cell to his ear, listening to the ringing on the other side. Then it picked up.

" Hey sugar ".

" Hey babe...listen, Zack and I have a few things we need to get done. After we finish these ridiculous errands from the school board, I'm gonna drop by his place for a few minutes and swing home...alright? "

" Yeah...oh, Axel and Demyx are staying for dinner...you should scare them by handing them a pop quiz when you get home ".

" Your just as evil as I am " Cloud laughed.

" I did marry you, how one acts tends to rub off ".

" Yeah, with how much ' rubbing ' that actually went on, I'm surprised your hair isn't blonde yet ". Tifa laughed on the other end.

" Well...get home safely, alright? Tell Aeris I said hi ".

" Will do ". After completing stupid tasks Cloud did drop by Zack's place. He hugged Aeris hello and greeted her for Tifa's sake.

" Yo Cloud, something to drink? "

" Nah...I have to go soon anyway " Cloud waved him off as he looked around the place. The phone rang and Zack picked it up as Aeris asked how life was.

" Hello? "

" Yes, hello. This is Dr. Carta from Draconis Hospital. I'm just calling to make sure a miss...Kairi, got her pregnancy results back ". Zack choked on the very air he was breathing.

" Ugh...are you sure you have the right number? "

" This is the house hold of a miss...Kairi Gainsborough, yes? "

" Y...yes ".

" We're just calling to make sure she got her pregnancy results back ".

" Could you...preytell...me what they came to be? " Zack tried to keep calm.

" Positive ". Zack's fist clenched, causing the bicep to show.

" I'll make sure she gets the message ".

" Thank you sir ". Zack hung up the phone rather hard, slamming it back down onto the reciever.

" Hey ugh...Cloud buddy...can we talk...outside? " Cloud nodded as he waved goodbye to Aeris before walking outside, back towards his fenrir.

" Whats up? "

" Cloud...I'm going to kill your son ".

" Ha ha...heh...which one? " Cloud laughed but then stopped at seeing Zack's serious expression.

" Cloud...I'm going to be straight forward...get off my property...right now ".

" And might I ask, what the hell has gotten to you? " Cloud crossed his arms.

" The name Strife is what...I want you to leave...right now ".

" You know, I remember buying this house for you ".

" And I remember saving your life...get out, now ".

" Zack...your not making much sense " Cloud looked at him confused. Zack's hand shot up quick and closed around his windpipe, squeezing hard.

" Listen well and listen good...no Strife, is going to ever set foot on my lawn ever again...because thanks to your son, who could not control himself, my daughter is now having a Strife of her own. Children take after their parents...therefore...I don't ever want to see you again. You step foot near any of my family, I will have no choice but to take you down, SOLDIER style...have a good day Master Strife " Zack spoke harshly as he shoved Cloud off his feet. Cloud rubbed his throat, Zack had a very good grip. Cloud looked at who used to be his best friend since childhood, now all he saw was another who hated his name. Cloud got to his feet, his eyes never breaking contact as he crossed over to his fenrir. He fired up the engine and peeled out into the street, taking off in a flash. Zack walked back inside before calling his beloved daughter down. She came down and looked at him confused.

" Kairi...sweety...do you have anything you need to tell us? " Zack asked, earning a confused look from Aeris and a fearful one from Kairi.

-+-+

Cloud opened his front door and walked in, letting it slam behind him, causing his family and friends to jump at the table. He leaned against the door, his eyes drifting to the ground and staring at his boots. He stayed there for only a few seconds before picking his head up and storming upstairs and into his room, slamming the door again. Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Sora, and Tifa all watched him in silence, afraid to even begin to wonder what was wrong. Tifa put down her silverwear and pushed her chair out before walking upstairs.

" Has your father ever been so mad that he'd hit your mother? " Demyx asked quietly.

" No. Besides, mom can defend herself " both Sora and Roxas said in unison.

-+-+

" C...Cloud? " Tifa opened the door to her bedroom. He was sitting on the foot of their bed, his chin in his palm as he stared angrily at the floor. She could see the waves of anger radiating from him, the darkness of his heart feeding the demonic mako side, making him visable. Tifa knew when and when not to press her luck with her husband. She sat next to him, the mattress beneath her sinking from her weight. She put up a soft hand onto his shoulder, but he would not turn to look at her.

" C...Cloud? Something...something wrong? "

" No...everything's just fucking dandy...why do you ask? " he replied sardonicly. Tifa kept her mouth shut, his anger was making her head spin. She could feel his wing moving beneath the surface of his skin. Cloud took a deep breath before placing his face in his hands. He stayed like that for but a few moments before moving his hand over her's, squeezing gently.

" Sorry...didn't mean to be so... "

" Just tell me what happened " Tifa pressed lightly. Cloud's face twisted into an angry expression again, then calmed.

" I think it'd be best if I didn't have to talk about it right now ".

" Cloud...don't shut me out...not now. Years ago I would've understood...but not now...what is it? "

" ...think you could handle being a grandparent at this young of age? "

" ...Wh...wh...wh...WHAT! " Tifa removed her hand from his shoulder and brought it up to her lips.

" My thoughts exactly...and because of that...Zack no longer wants to be my best friend ".

" Then Kairi is...? "

" Apparently...and because he's ' our ' son...we are no longer welcomed into Zack's family ".

" But Aerith is ' my ' best friend ".

" But will she look at you and treat you the same as she used to? When our son has ruined the purity of her daughter? "

" I...I don't know ".

" Zack already threatend to kill Sora, in my presence no less...and I don't think he was kidding ".

-+-+

" You think their argueing? " Sora asked as Roxas speared a fried tomato on his plate using his fork. The boy simpley shrugged as he looked at Axel and Demyx. The house had seemed to be eerily quiet. There was no muffled yelling and no sounds of hitting flesh and bone. Roxas stayed quiet, they didn't find out that he was secretly studying his father's past did they? Or the way he cheated on Gremlin's test. What if they found out he was in the Organization! Roxas began to grow very nervous at these thoughts. He took a deep breath to calm himself, chances were they didn't know. And if they did...well then...so much for making it to his twentyth birthday. Roxas suddenly pushed his chair back with as much strength as he could focus, and began to march his way to the stairwell and towards his parents' room. Sure, he had been warned not to ever enter again, but he needed to see if either of his parents had been knocked out cold. He knocked quietly before opening the door and poking his head through.

" Mom? Dad? " he called out softly. He looked straight forward to see blue orbs looking straight back at him. The sudden closeness of his father made him jump backwards, letting his body collide with the floor. Cloud opened the door completely and bent down before picking up his son and dragging him back into the master bedroom.

" I DIDN'T DO IT! " Roxas screamed frantically, but Cloud's hand clamped over his mouth.

" I know you didn't do it, but I'm going to need you to shut up and listen ". Roxas made no noise, his mother was leaning against a far wall. Cloud motioned for Roxas to sit on the foot of their bed, to which he did not argue.

" You and your brother are better friends than Sephiroth and I were...tell me what he tells you " Cloud crossed his arms as he leaned against the door.

" I don't follow you... "

" We're having a bit of a family fued right now...things are not well...and you may have to tell Sora this news, because if your mother or I do...we like having two children ".

-+-+

" Umm...shouldn't Roxas have come back by now? " Demyx asked in the midst of their silence. The door opened and closed, footsteps came from the hallway before walking to the stairs and going down. Roxas had a sort of shocked expression on his face.

" Sora...you idiot...now I feel as though I hate you " Roxas motioned for him to come closer. Sora's eyebrows furrowed together as he walked up to his elder brother.

" Call Kairi ".

" What? "

" Just do it ". Sora took out his cell and went to the speed dial of Kairi's cell. He placed the speaker next to his ear and wasn't prepared for the machine he heard next.

" We're sorry. This number has been disconnected to who you have called " the computerized voice spoke then hung up the phone.

" Do you know why that is? " Roxas asked in a low tone. Sora looked at his elder brother still confused.

" Kairi's pregnant, with your baby " he whispered, to quiet for either guest to hear. Sora's eyes widend as his phone dropped from his hand. The technology shattered into tiny plastic pieces.

" Now you know why dad is pissed...because he was there when Zack found out " Roxas spoke softly as he walked back to his guests. He put on a fake smile and chatted with his two friends before escorting them to the door. Both Axel and Demyx looked at Roxas nervously, but he waved them off, telling them he'd see them in class tomorrow.

-+-+

Zack looked over the attendence, he usually helped the office in the morning. This day it would be no different. A hand suddenly placed itself over the lists that Zack had currently been looking at. His eyes narrowed as he expected to find a certain person doing the act, but it turned to be Vincent. His red cloak hiding most of his face, but his deep crimson eyes could be read. He took a seat next to the raven haired SOLDIER.

" I am unsure if you have heard the news " Vincent spoke deeply, no emotion in any of the words he spoke.

" About what ? " Zack asked, a bit angrily.

" It involves your best friend ".

" Joy " he answered sarcasticly, what best friend was he when he couldn't even control his own children!

" He gave his two week notice ".

" What? " Zack stopped reading off the list and looked at Vincent.

" You seem to care now " Vincent's eyes held mockery, making Zack scowl at the vampire.

" Cloud's...? "

" He's quitting...think you might shine a little more light on the subject? "

" What make you think I know why he's leaving? " Zack leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

" Two words. Best. Friend " Vincent said knowingly as he stood up and walked out of the room. Zack watched him go before standing himself and taking a little walk around campus. He looked at the time on his watch, already knowing that this was one of Cloud's free periods. He took our his giant ring of keys and unlocked the door. No one was in there, but things were indeed packed in boxes. Zack walked around the desk and saw a check list written in Cloud's handwriting. He picked up the list and read down the already accomplished. ' Give two weeks notice, Get things together, Make sure to have end of time quiz ready for 7th period for tomorrow, enroll Sora/ Roxas in Mercenary Academy, apologize... ' the list wasn't to long, but each new thing made Zack's stomach churn with guilt. Cloud was not only quitting, but taking both Sora and Roxas out of SOLDIER to go to the next stage. The boys would never survive Mercenary Academy, thats where SOLDIER graduates went. He scrolled down the list to the bottom, making his heart drop. ' Put house up for sale '. It was checked out and the words ' sold ' were next to it. Cloud was making sure to leave completely. Sure, Zack was mad for Sora getting Kairi pregnant...but now it was making them all suffer. He and Aeris had just losted their best friends, Namine and Roxas were being split, both boys would have to make new friends. Zack dropped the list as the door opened once again with a pair of keys, its teacher had returned. Cloud stopped in the doorway once he saw who was sitting in his chair. The two stared at one another for a few moments, in an uncomfortable silence. Cloud breathed in deeply before walking in and past Zack to the teacher's closet where textbooks were held.

" You don't have to take it this far " Zack said as he got up from the chair and walked to the closet. Cloud was shifting a few boxes around.

" I'm only doing what I think is best for the both of us. Your family wants nothing to do with mine, and it hurts mine that you want nothing to do with them " Cloud spoke as he tried to grab a box he couldn't quite reach. He kicked the side of the shelf and it tumbled down into his arms.

" But moving? That's hurting more than just you guys...thats hurting everyone you and your family have ever become friends with " Zack argued.

" May I ask why you would care? " Cloud turned and looked right into Zack's deep blue eyes. Zack was silent, he did care, but he was still to effected by yesterday's going on's to admit it. Cloud turned back to the work he was doing, seeing as how he wasn't going to get an answer out of him. Zack stayed silent for a few more seconds before asking quietly...

" When will you be coming back? "

" ...When my sons are twenty...think you could wallow in your anger for that long? Or will two years of allowing you to calm down allow us to be friends again? "

" ...Cloud... "

" Just answer my question Zack ". But he stayed silent, he didn't know if he could do this again, not speak to his best friend in years. Cloud took his silence as ' we'll just have to see now won't we? '

" Give my reguards to Aerith and Kairi ".

-+-+

" BUT I DON'T WANT TO MOVE! " Roxas shouted angrily after his mother had explained to both Sora and him.

" We'll be coming back " Tifa smiled sadly at her sons. Roxas crossed his arms.

" Yeah, but not for another two years ".

" Your father is doing what he thinks is best ".

" Then why do I have to be punished for something I didn't do? " Roxas slammed a fist into the wall. Tifa placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. Roxas couldn't help feeling like a little kid, couldn't help wanting to flop on the floor and scream until they weren't moving. But it would do no good, and now he was going to an elite school where those who went there became the most feircem warriors who ever lived. His uncle had gone to it, and Cloud had surpassed all teachings in one year, instead of the taking of five years. He promised Namine he wouldn't dare lay an eye on any other girl while he was there, he'd wait until they came back to be with her. Sora was staring at the floor, a depressed look on his features. Roxas walked up to his brother and punched him hard in the shoulder, making the boy fall backwards into his door and slid down it. Roxas crouched low to the ground to be eye level with his brother, before helping him up and pulling him into a hug. This confused Sora even more, they hadn't hugged since they were but twelve years old.

" No matter how I may act or what I might say...I do NOT hate you for this " Roxas pulled back and gave Sora a weak and sad smile.

-+-+

Cloud's two week notice had gone by fast. His students were taken aback that he was leaving, some of them actually crying that he was going. Of course it was the senior women who cried to have lost such a good looking teacher. The Organization was not happy to have to lose their newest member by force. But when Roxas was to return, they would be in their last Senior year, while he would be starting his. Axel and Demyx were just as upset to have lost a new and true friend that was in the Organization. Namine gave Roxas a ' man-ring ' that was a silver shape with a key in the center. On the sides were ' RxN ' . He vowed he wouldn't ever take it off and put it on his own ring finger to match her. Sora had snuck to see Kairi for one last time, giving her a goodbye kiss before departing. Where they were moving to was kept secret from both boys. They had already been gone a week, and so soon it felt as though it had been years. The people who bought their house were real assholes, thinking they were the coolest because they could afford such a house. It made Zack angry, he remembered watching Cloud build that house from scratch. Now Zack sat in his livingroom, in the dark no less. He was absently sipping a glass of rum mixed with coke to give it a better taste, more rum than coke made it better. He pondered about quitting as well, after all, Cloud was the reason he took the job. He wanted to see if his kids could surpass their father, but found they couldn't, but were keeping in his footsteps. When Kairi had heard the news of them leaving a rage had consumed her.

/ ' How dare you punish me! Yes, I made a mistake, and I've learned from it. But tell me this, did you two wait until your wedding before you hopped into bed with one another! ' Kairi had screamed at both her parents. They couldn't answer that question, not truthfully anyway, which was what made her erupt even further. /. The phone rang but Zack didn't want to answer it. Aerith picked it up.

" Hello? "

" Yes, Hi. This is Dr. Carta...listen...it seems we have made a terrible mistake. We had gotten the names mixed up. We read to you a Miss Keira Gonesthrough...not Miss Kairi Gainsborough...so sorry for the mix up ".

" Then... "

" She is not pregnant. She came to us because she thought she was, her period was just delayed for the changing of her body. If you could give her this information we would greatly appreciate it ".

" Yes...of course " Aerith hung up the phone, a sickly feeling churning in her stomach. She chewed her bottom lip as she walked up the stairs and knocked on her daughter's door.

" Go away " came the sobbish reply from the other side. Aerith opened the door instead and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

" False alarm " was all she said as she got up and left. Kairi sat up in a heartbeat as Aerith went back down the stairs to tell Zack. Kairi picked up her cell and speed dialed Sora's number, they needed to know...so they could come back!

" This number has been changed " the machine said. Kairi hung it up and tried Roxas's. It said the same. She even tried Cloud's, but to no avail. The Strife's were really making sure to get away from everyone, weren't they? Kairi had no choice now, but to wait the two years until their return.

A/N: I wanted to make the boys older in less time and not have to go through each birthday and class. This makes it easier, yes, they do come back. This is after all a Cloti story with KH romance. Anyway, next chapter will be 2 years into the future, its not like I'm going to write 4 chapters without them. Anyway, I'll get started on that as soon as I post this. I have an editor! Though I haven't asked for his help yet, I will need it later. Everyone give a cookie to GeneralDragon, he's my editor! But I haven't put him to work yet. But I will make sure to give him credit once he gives me ideas. I thought about Kairi getting an abortion, but I wanted Zack to feel uber bad, and now since he can't even contact Cloud. I had at least three ideas of how it was going to go down. If you would like to know, have MSN then add me, its in my profile. Just tell me who you are, because I don't trust this site enough to give my screen name to AOL, to many pranksters.


	9. I found you

I do not own FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

Kairi flipped the page of a book that was for class. A rake of claws against her door made her put down her book. She opened the door to allow a dark wolfish puppy to bound into her room happily and jump to the foot of her bed. After getting fustrated that she couldn't reach the Strife's, in any way, Zack had boughten them a dog to make the two years go by quicker. He let Kairi pick it out, and she had chosen a breed mixed with wolf. It had been so adorable that she decided to get it. Besides...its deep blue eyes reminded her of a certain boyfriend. She patted his head and rubbed his ears affectionately. He growled happily and his leg twitched. Ever since they had been gone, Kairi and Namine had been ' on the market ' to guys. Both girls dated a few, but nothing serious. They considered it a pity date, or merely something to do. Axel and Demyx had offically taken both girls away from horrible dates. The Organization had become quiet, and the member's of it seemed to have gained freedom for the time being. Kairi sucked in air through her teeth as she slammed her foot into her bedpost while trying to climb back into bed.

" Stupid...fucking...bedpost " she mumbled as she hopped up and down on one foot. She stopped hoping and sat next to her puppy. His tongue lolled out and looked like a demonic smile.

" My little boy Arch Angel...I see you've got a wicked smile blooming...do you know something I don't? " Kairi smiled. The puppy barked as it got into a pouncing stage. Kairi caught him as he glided through the air into her arms. She smiled as he licked her face happily. Hopefully having this puppy would make the two years go by faster.

-+-+

A random mailman walked up to the door of the Gainborough. He knocked twice before jumping backwards from the large thunderous barks inside. He could see cold misty blue eyes staring at him from the glass panels in the door. He shuddered and surpressed the urge to run away screaming like he always wanted to. A twenty year old woman opened the door. Her dark hair twisted into a braid behind her head. She wore a white top with blue jeans. She was holding her famous ' Arch ' by the collar as he strained to get a taste of the mailman. He snarled at the intruder and tugged a little harder.

" Arch, Sit! " Kairi commanded. The dog complied as he watched the mail deliverer give the envelopes to Kairi. He made sure this man would not harm his prescious owner. Kairi thanked the mailman before shutting the door and going through the list of junk.

" You've just won 50,000 gil...bill...bill...want to be slimmer? Monthly...junk...huh? " Kairi stopped as she came across a letter addressed to her and her alone. The address was unknown, but her heart stopped as she read the last name. ' Strife '. Kairi could feel the blood rushing in and out of her heart as she tore open the envelope.

' Kairi,

I have missed you so much. You've no idea. Being here...its weird. I'm allowed to send you this letter only because the address will not matter anymore...Kairi...I will be waiting to see you and our son/ daughter at the beach in our secret spot. -- Sora '. Kairi clutched the letter tightly, he still didn't know it was a false alarm. The time he desired to meet was at the bottom, as well as the date. That date was tonight. Kairi picked up her cell and used speed dial.

" Hello ? " Namine's voice picked up on the other side.

" Their coming home...tonight ".

-+-+

Namine jumped around frantically and wildly happy all around her room. She did summer salts off her bed, and ran in tiny circles. All that threatening of Riku must've paid off some how. She remembered shaking the boy violently, but he didn't break. Although he was pretty sure she had snapped his neck with the much violent shaking. What scared her though was when Kairi had told Namine that Riku had asked her out. He liked her to? Then that changed his feelings on how he felt for his cousin being away. He had admitted he had mixed feelings about his cousins being gone...this was also before he asked Kairi out. She remembered Riku had merely said that he felt Kairi needed to get out of her house to have some fun. Kairi had relied on the simple fact of ' Staying away from Strife's '. He had completely understood, but it had been Namine to tell him that Kairi felt uncomfortable. Riku had felt bad and kept his distance. But all in all, Namine jumped around excitedly, then suddenly stopped. Wait, Sora had wrote to Kairi, saying he wanted to see her. Roxas didn't write her a letter...or did he? After all, the mail had not come to her house yet. So did he? Namine watched as he mailman walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Namine jumped off of the top of the stairwell, hey, all those training sessions did not leave her to be a wimp. This would impress Roxas, seeing how much stronger she had gotten. After all, she had poured every fiber of her being into school to distract her from the starving loneliness, creeping into her heart. She crouched low to the ground as she landed, letting no noise escape into the hallow house. Unlike Kairi, her parents did not approve of pets, and there for, the only company she got was from Axel and Demyx. Namine however passed the time by drawing and painting. She opened the door quickly and swipped at the mail, looking at it greedily. She thanked the mailman hastily before flipping through the list.

" Bill, Bill, junk, crap, bill...wha? Where is my letter? " Namine looked through the pile again but found nothing. Her heart grew heavy and eyes grew sad as she didn't find her letter. She pouted as she put the assorted mail down on a cabnet. She walked past her mother as she came to get the mail.

" Namine? "

" Hmm? " she looked up as her mother held out a letter. Namine's eyes widend. She had skipped right over it. She tore the letter from her mother's grip before running upstairs like a squirrel with an acorn, protecting it cautiously. She slammed the door behind her and ripped off the letter's seal. Her smile went as wide as her eyes.

' Namine,

I have a surprise for you. It has been two years, and I await to see you. So much has changed...think you'll be able to reconize me? Not by looks...but by how I act? And ok, maybe by looks. Unfortunately, we will be arriving late...and how very freaky, we're getting our house back. Apparently dad just rented it to those pompuous jerks...did I just use that word? Apparently I did...anyway...I will see you at school tomorrow. You want to call Kairi and tell her not to go to that beach place like Sora intended. He sent his letter before I did and realized that we wouldn't be getting back until three in the morning. I can't wait to see you. Love- Roxas '. Namine repeated her previous dance from before and called Kairi. She was a little disappointed but they were coming home for real. It was a while away from night, but all this excitment seemed to have drained her strength. Besides, the sooner she fell asleep, the sooner it was tomorrow.

-+-+

Despite it being another school day, Namine found herself bouncing with joy that she was really there. Axel was tapping his finger's impatiently. He and Demyx hadn't really changed. They had gotten stronger and their faces leaner and more masculine. Kairi and Namine had completely finished maturing, and were always on every boy's mind. They drove every other girl into an insane fit of jealousy. Neither of them didn't care for any other guys though, even though most males had tried to convince them that the Strife twins were having so much fun with other women at their new school. Demyx was messing with his sitar, playing a usual game of ' name that tune ' with Axel.

" Dream on ...B.Y.O.B...Blood, empty promises...sweetness...ok...now I'm bored " Axel sighed as he leaned against a wall. It was amazing that all four of them shared a class.

" An I've run out of things to play " Demyx smiled.

" Not that you could remember to play to much by famous artists anway " a cool and calm voice interjected its opinion. Demyx's hands tightend on his sita, ready to swing it around and wack whoever said such a thing right in the head. He stopped in midswing to see who it was.

" ROXAS! " Namine threw her arms around him, making him stumble back and nearly lose his footing. He did look older. In fact, if you did a quick glance at him, you'd think he was Cloud gone back in time. But his spikes were different, shifting to one side.

" My god man! This place has been so dull without you! The...umm...' club ' has kinda not been up and running ever since you left " Axel smiled.

" Then lets try to keep my being back from Xemnas, shall we? So ugh...Kairi...whats my ugh...nephew or niece's name? " Roxas asked hesitantly.

" Thats just it. You guys left before I got my results. False alarm, and mix up ".

" It figures " Sora yawned coming up to Roxas's side. Kairi smiled brightly as she let herself be embraced by him, she missed him so much.

" I think my parents need to apologize to your parents...and to you ".

" Yeah...hell will freeze over first " Sora had grown a few more inches since last seen. His own chocolate spikes had grown, two of them running down his temples, framing his face and making his eyes stand out. Kairi was all to aware of the girls staring at him and Roxas, longing in their eyes. She felt a beast inside her soul flare up, they were not about to take him away from her. She just got him back. She would literally kill one of these girls, she was after all trained to. Her arms encircled around his waist and tightend before flicking off the girls that looked his way. They scowled at her and kept walking.

" If your dad going to come back to teach? " Demyx asked.

" ...no...he's done ".

" He's going to be very bored " Axel pointed out.

" We never said he wasn't going to do something else " Sora pointed out.

" What was he planning? " Axel asked, he couldn't keep a grin off his face. His best friend was back and everything was going to be alright. Roxas shrugged, his arms still firmly wrapped around Namine, his own grin set in place.

" He hasn't figured that part out yet...it'll kill him to be a stay at home dad ".

" What about your mom? "

" Mom took up being a material art trainer. She's...scary good ".

" Yeah...I know that " Demyx rubbed his neck in the memory of getting his ass served to him on a platter by both Cloud and Tifa. Kairi tugged on Sora's sleeve.

" Did you want to have a kid ? "

" Eh. Believe it or not I was kinda looking forward to it ".

" I'll keep that in mind...we're gonna be late for class. Did you two enroll back into this school? "

" Yeah " both answered in unision.

-+-+

Roxas yawned as he blinked wearily at Mrs. Gremlin. Why, oh why did she have to up her classes and teach more than one subject? It was madness. MADNESS! That or a conspiracy. Roxas didn't bother taking notes, he had learned more than enough from Mercenary Academy to let him pass with flying colors for any thing that was thrown at him. What sucked was, he still needed the credit for this class. A paper ball hit the back of his head, making him turn fast. Axel smirked at him, motioning him to wake up. Roxas smirked as well as he flicked him off.

" Come on children, this is not rocket science ".

" Yeah, that actually sounds easier " Axel whispered, loud enough for the class to hear but not Gremlin. The class snorted back laughter as they continued to write notes, their hands aching from the pain.

" Alright...one more shot...If no one answer's this question then I'll have to start randomely selecting students to tell the answers. Now...Why is it important to form alliances with other origins? Brandon? "

" Ummm...because...your chances are greater in large numbers? "

" You obviously never took C. Strife's class of ' pushing the limits of war '...James? "

" Got me on it, sorry. Can't answer it...moving on ". Gremlin rolled her old eyes and shook her head,her graying dark hair shaking violently.

" Roxas? " she asked, half expecting to have to move on.

" Being in with an alliance of different origins, means there are different techniques that the enemy wouldn't be expecting. Each origin has something special to offer the cause of the war. Its important to form an alliance because you want to know what the origins are capable of on your side, before the enemy gets to them first " Roxas yawned as he leaned his chin into his palm.

" Nice try...but I guess no one knows the actual...wait...what did you say? " Gremlin's eyes widend.

" I said the correct answer " Roxas blinked up at her. He hated this class and hated this day. Hated this school and hated this teacher.

-+-+

Thank god that lunch came around quickly. Demyx, Axel, Namine, and Roxas all decided to go out for lunch. Kairi had declined for both herself and Sora. When he had looked at her funny, she had grabbed his hand and dragged him somewhere.

" Umm...where are we going? " Sora asked as he allowed her to pull him down halls and to a classroom. He raised an eyebrow as she knocked twice, paused and opened the door.

" I'm not letting anyone make up tests today...so you'll have to try tomorrow " someone said from inside.

" Dad " Kairi spoke, making him look up. Zack got up from his chair and the gradings of papers. He still did teach, but didn't help out the office so much.

" Kairi? What are you... " he stopped as she opened the door completely, and behind her stood Sora. Zack raised his eyebrows, Sora had indeed grown up.

" Sora...been awhile... " Zack said awkwardly. Sora scratched the base of his neck nervously. Kairi rolled her eyes.

" Well if the two of you can't be men enough... " Kairi reached into Sora's pocket and pulled out his cell before scrolling down to find ' home '. Pressing the dial button she waited, if Cloud stopped working, he's be the one home.

" What do you need Sora? " Cloud didn't even say hello. He thought it was his son, not Kairi. He was after all, reading the caller I.D.

" Hey Mr. Strife ".

" Kairi? " he reconized her voice, even though she had gotten older.

" Yeah. Listen...you guys moved back into your old house right? "

" Y...yeah ".

" Good. Your getting company after school...there's ugh...apologies that must be said " Kairi glared at her father.

" Ok " was all he said and then hung up. Kairi handed his phone back to her before putting her hands on her hips, staring straight at her father.

" What? " Zack asked as he crossed his arms.

" I believe you owe every Strife, an apology ...you can start with Sora ". Zack looked as though he had been punched in the stomach, but she was right. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly before opening them.

" Kairi, your right...Sora...I'm so very sorry...think you could forgive me for jumping to conclusions? "

" That depends...think you'd allow me to marry your daughter? "

" Heh...heh...I don't want a heart attack yet... " Zack laughed nervously. Sora smiled.

" Heh...I think you better work up a good apology for my father ".

" Yeah...not looking forward to that ".

-+-+

Cloud looked up from a punching bad, his fists wound tight. He felt sweat slide down from his temple. He heard the door open and close. He let out a breath before slamming his fist once more into the bag. He wiped the sweat from his brow using the back of his arm. There was no need to set up the house again to how it used to be. It stayed basically the same. Serenity's relatives had come and live there for awhile while they were gone. Let us just say, Serenity was the miracle child in that family, because she was the sweetest woman related to them. They had restored what they had taken with them, the good sheets and silverwear because, Serenity's family were a bunch of greedy pricks. Cloud exited his gym and made his way to the front door, looking around the house as he went. Yeah, he was still a little paranoid from his younger years. The thought occured to him that, he was pushing forty. He blinked, life had gone by so quick. But looking in the reflection of one of the hallway mirrors showed that his mako had kept him from aging. He smirked, people would hate him for this secret. Even Tifa didn't know, but then again she wouldn't notice either. Cloud had purposely gotten her drunk a few nights after their honeymoon. He knew it was dangerous, but he had taken a needle shot and drained some blood before injecting it into her body. His blood would keep the mako from harming her in anyway, but would allow it to protect her. She wouldn't notice that other's would age because, she didn't to easily. Cloud grabbed a towel off the stand near the hallway of the gym before putting it around his shoulders. He walked to the door and pulled it open slowly before looking around. He saw a small daggar on the wood for the opposite side, it was holding up a slip of paper. On it was written cruedly ' I found you Cloud ' .

A/N: Cliffhangers make you reviewers come back and scream at me. And who's the villian now? Or...what makes you think the previous one completely died? Not telling! Anyway, just letting you all know

GeneralDragon- My offical Editor

DeadlyDragon12- My offical Partner. If you don't check their shit out, I quit writing.


	10. Dues to be payed

I do **not own **FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

Cloud pulled on the daggar, letting it come out of the hard wood. He crumpled the paper and shut the front door before locking it. He rubbed the towel against his forhead, letting it soak up the sweat that had remained there. He let out a sigh and threw away the paper. Damn kids and their pranks...even though it did have his name on it.So? Plenty of people on the block knew his name, he was a good guy. He looked on the stand near the door, the one that held everyone's keys. On it was an envelope with his name written cruedly on it. He picked it up and lightly shook it, something was inside but it wasn't ticking. Opening it slowly, he poured the contents out. Inside was a DVD rom. Cloud raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the dvd player in his livingroom. He popped the disk in and stood in front of the television. He crossed his arms as the black screen turned blue and then a photograph was displayed. It further confused him, the picture was blurry and hard to see. Then it came into focus and on the picture was Tifa, Roxas and Sora. She had her arms around both sons, all of them smiling. A voice came from the tv.

" I have heard you have a very promising family. Guess my sources weren't wrong...I just wonder...how much you will miss them? You took everything away from me Cloud. My two children and wife...I'm simply going to return the favor...after all...an eye for an eye...two sons and a wife. The number's equal all the member's of my family that you killed. So...if you think about trying to escape...just remember that your brother's family is also the exact number of my murdered family. You don't want him to suffer from your mistakes? And what about your best friend's family? Your deciding who lives and who dies, Cloud. I'm going to get you back for everything. My son died at the early age of twenty because of you. I watched him die at the alter as you morphed him to look like you. Now your sons will never make it past twenty either...run run run as fast as you can...well...you heard the little girl's playing jump rope often enough...finish the song ". The television turned blue again, it was all that was on the disk. Despite himself, he found he did finish it.

" Run run run as fast as you can...they catch you...you'll be a dead man ". ( That trade mark quote is copywrited of me. So don't use unless you ask, cause I want full credit. I made it up, and forgot to put that disclaimer in In Love...I think its in there).

-+-+

Roxas, Namine, Axel, and Demyx pulled back into school, their lunch time nearly over.

" What do you have next? " Namine asked as she leaned against Roxas, her arms around his waist. Roxas wrapped his arms around her, his hands pressing her back closer to him. He kissed the top of her head lightly before resting his cheek on it.

" I believe I have...' pushing the limits of war ' ...who teaches that now? "

" Zack took that job to keep it going strong...but the school board says he isn't pushing the students hard enough like your dad did...he should come back...he was such a good teacher " Demyx pointed out.

" Yeah, but it stressed him so much...he was breaking down, going literally insane " Roxas shrugged.

" What if he came and just taught ' pushing your limits '? No grading or hard tests, all of it is physical. He seemed to have so much fun in those classes. But I guess the school may not take him back so easily because he quit " Axel pointed out.

" We're kinda letting dad see what he wants to do...mom is a trainer for martial arts now...she decided that she was getting bored from being a stay at home mom. Sora suggested dad teach sword techniques. But dad said it would be, once again, teaching. I joked and said he could go into business with Uncle Seph...he didn't laugh. He prefers to use the terms ' train ' when he works with either Sora or I. I didn't know just how much he had started to hate teaching. He said he liked seeing his students...but hated sticking to the boring schedule of when we could be learning something more useful at a faster pace. We'll just have to see if he plans on going for work again...or simply staying home ".

-+-+

Tifa unlocked the front door to the Strife manor. She dropped her keys into the bowel on the stand before closing the door behind her. She looked around the house...it seemed empty.

" C...Cloud? I'm home...Cloud! " she rose her voice so it carried all around the house. Silence. She looked on the fridge, there was no note saying he had gone anyway. She put her small purse off to the side as she made her way to the gym. She opened the door to find no one there. She walked out then started upstairs and stopped as she heard water running. She smiled wickedly as she crept into their bedroom and to the bathroom. It was filled with steam and she could see his shadow behind the shower curtain. How his spikes stayed up even with water pouring down them was a mystery. Tifa smiled as she quietly slipped out of her clothing and shoes before climbing in behind him stealthily. Cloud opened his eyes as only a few streams of water hit him now. He raised an eyebrow, was the faucet broken? He smirked as two arms encircled around his waist, the left one showing the cloud shaped dimond. He felt Tifa press her lips against his back lightly.

" You know, I came to take a shower to get clean " he traced his finger's along her arms. Despite the warm water, she got goose bumps from his actions.

" What makes you think you won't? " Tifa asked innocently. Cloud's smirk widend.

" Because every time you join me in the shower, thats the only thing that doesn't happen " he laughed. Tifa tapped on his hip bones as she manuvered around him. She smiled up at him as she rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers entwining in his spikes. Cloud leaned down and kissed her exposed shoulder, scraping his teeth over the soft flesh. Tifa's fingers tightend their grip as his hands pressed the small of her back, his lips trailing to the sensitive spot on her neck. She balanced her weight on one foot while one leg brushed against his as it wrapped around his torso. Cloud used one hand to move to her face and tilt it at the right angle before kissing her lips hard. Cloud turned her to the wall next to him, the tile warm from all the steam. Water from the shower head poured between the two of them, droplets rolling down their chest. He placed her her against the nice warm tile as her other leg hooked around him. Cloud dominated her mouth with his tongue, fiercely battling her own and winning. Tifa moaned in his mouth as he grinded his hips against her's, no clothing to protect them making the feel much more tormenting. Cloud laughed as she whimpered, it was beginning to be to much. With a powerful thrust of his hips he was in her, her sleek passage squeezing him like a fist. He smiled against her mouth, glad that he could make her act this way, and her body react this way. Their hips collided with one another, her nails dragging alone his back, her moans driving him onward. He needed this, needed her to distract him from the very erritable news he had recieved earlier. His lips never ceased their hold on her's, his hands on her waist as his mouth hungrily devoured her's. Her body slid along the wet tile, letting her move up and down with ease. Their kiss broke as they breathed greedily. Cloud licked her bottom lip softly, his hips continueing to thrum together with her's. His right hand left her hips before cupping her cheek, letting her look into his eyes.

" Scream for daddy baby " Cloud claimed her mouth again, his hand moving down to cup her breast. Tifa moaned in his mouth as his thumb flicked over her nipple. With each hard thrust her pitch would go higher and higher every moment. She cried out suddenly as her muscles contracted violently around him, making Cloud groan in her mouth.

-+-+

Roxas stood up from the water fountain, a few droplets still on his lips. He wiped his mouth using the back of his hand before looking around. Someone's hand entwined in his spikes and made him bend, uncomfortably, backwards.

" Hello Roxas, how nice to see you " the voice spoke sarcasticly. It forced him back up and into the wall above the fountain. He hissed in pain as he felt blood stream down the bridge of his nose. The droplets of blood mixed with the water, making it all misty before going down the drain. Roxas forced himself off the wall and turned around. Xemnas let go of him before crossing his arms. Roxas raised his four arm up to his forhead.

" So...when were you planning to tell me you were back? "

" I... "

" Oh...so you weren't. You were planning on taking advantage of everything I've done for you, never mind the fact that I looked other way at your relationship...didn't plan on paying your dues eh? Xigbar heard what you said ' Lets keep Xemnas from knowing as long as possible '. How very nice. I will make sure Axel and Demyx get what they deserve to ".

" This is my punishment and mine alone...you leave them out of this " Roxas growled.

" Found your voice have we? No, all three of you get punished. It is time for your dues to be payed " Xemnas shoved a large envelope into his hands.

" I want this guy's records by night's end. And it'll be really hard to search his house if he's still alive. Have fun " Xemnas began walking back to class. His bathroom break would be nearly up by now. Roxas looked at his reflection in the clear water droplets, he could not go back to class like this. He narrowed his eyes and opened the envelope before emptying the contents out. A photograph of a man with dark eyes and dark hair spilled out. He looked to be around his sixties, maybe even seventies, but looked in healthy shape. His name was below the picture " Mayor Xander Sinn ". He raised an eyebrow, he had seen that last name before...and now he was to break into this guy's house. Roxas looked up, Xemnas hadn't gotten to far yet.

" I'm not doing it " he called after him. Xemnas stopped in midstep before half turning.

" Down Steiner street, house eighty twenty two, a tow story white house with three cars. Large windows, no animals or guard dogs, and no security system...". Roxas listened intently, he was describing a house he knew all to well.

" Try me Strife, and she won't live to see the twilight " Xemnas threatend darkly. Roxas stuffed the envelope in his pocket before wiping his head clean of blood and running back to class. He had to keep his hand periodically there for the hour.

-+-+

Zack knocked lightly on the front door of the Strife manor. He stopped and noticed a groove of chipped wood. The pads of his fingers traced over the rough wood before knocking again. The door opened to reveal Tifa. She had a towel around her head and her usual white tank and black shorts. She looked up at him in silence for a few moments before smiling her grand smile.

" Hey Zack...come in? "

" Thanks " he answered a little uneasily. Tifa closed the door after him and whistled loudly.

" CLOUD! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW! " Tifa yelled towards the stairs.

" I am downstairs " Cloud walked out of the living room, before running his fingers through his spikes. He stopped once he saw Zack, this was going to be an odd conversation. He then motioned for them all to sit down at the kitchen table. Tifa asked if they wanted anything to drink, but both declined.

" Cloud...Tifa...there really is no proper way to say that I'm truely and deeply sorry...I had no right to drive you out of town...especially for a false alarm. I was hoping you could forgive me? Its been so odd to be mad at you and you not being here... " Zack's head hung down.

" I believe your two years of cooling off is up. And you seem to want to be my friend again...so...apology accepted " Cloud smiled. Tifa nodded her agreement, and raised an eyebrow as Cloud's smile turned evil.

" But to make it offical... ".

-+-+

" Ok...now hold still and smile " Tifa held up the camera, Aeris had come over now to just to see what Cloud did to her husband. Zack had his arms crossed as his raven spikes seemed to have been glued to his head, giving it that Rufus ShinRa look. His eye was twitching insanely as Cloud leaned in and put a bit of blush on his cheeks. Set with dark red lipstick, bright blue eye-shadow, and fake eyelashes. Cloud stepped back to admire his work, and he had never dealt with make-up. He smiled before taking out another camera.

" Now...your forgiven " Cloud clicked down the button and two flashes went off.

" I hate you all so bad " Zack grumbled.

" Smile pretty honey " Aeris giggled as she raised her camera phone.

-+-+

Namine closed her locker tightly, so glad that it was the end of the day and she could be going home now. She'd go tell her parents that her beloved Roxas was back and all was well. She placed a few books in and took two out, needing their assistance for homework later. Someone's hand closed over her mouth and yanked back violently.

" Namine...how nice to finally meet you in person...I have use for you " Xemnas whispered in the girl's ear. Before she could even begin to struggle, something sharp stung her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Xemnas pulled the needle out. No student bothered to turn their head and help, they knew better than to mess with the organization. However, a pair of all to familar green eyes watched from the darkness, white hair pulled back in a small pony tail. Riku stepped from the dark corner after Xemnas disappeared. He looked every which way and that before pulling an organization coat over his body and putting up the hood, would they notice an extra member? He doubted it.

A/N: Alright, two things everyone needs to know. One, my anonymous reviews have been enable, so those who read but don't have accounts, let your voice be heard. Any stupid flames and it goes off. And two- I made a new Cloti story called " One's Soul, is another's Profit. I would like you to read it and tell me what you think, look under my profile. Anyway, Riku's coming back because he's threw things at my house calling me neglectful. And he's right, so I egged him back. There will be more of him, I swear it. Sephiroth needs to come back to, I've been so neglectful to all of them. And I'm not just saying that cause they've all got a sword pointed at my throat - sweatdrop-. Review please. ( I realize this isn't as long as I wanted it but I need my editor to get back for my new letter).


	11. Life's fucked up

I do **not own **FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

Roxas sighed and shielded his eyes as he looked up at what looked like a vacant house. Sighing he walked around to the back and looked through the glass sliding door. Cobwebs clouded certain parts of the room, as did dusty newspaper printings. Roxas removed his fenrir key from his pocket and used the indented side to draw a circle on the glass, successfully cutting it and punching through. He looked around the vacant backyard before slipping his hand through the opening and unlocking the door with a click. Sliding it back he stepped inside. He squinted his eyes to squeeze as much dust out of them and trying to keep in only light. Holding up a hand he practiced the mind images that Axel had taught him until a small amount of light emitted from his finger tips. He was amazed that he could actually do it, even though Axel had explained everyone could, it was a matter of unlocking whatever substance was in your blood. In his, Sora's, and his father's case, it was Mako. He looked around the room, nothing that he needed yet. Taking out his cell, he dialed a familiar number.

" Yes Key? "

" What the hell am I suppose to be looking for Xemnas! " Roxas hissed.

" You should watch that temper Key of Destiny. Besides, raising your voice while breaking and entering might cause suspicion ".

" I was not yelling...fuck this Xemnas. I'm not doing it. Find someone else " Roxas pulled the phone away from his ear but a soft voice caught him before he could hang up.

" Roxas...help...me... " Namine pleaded on the other line. Roxas shoved the phone back to his ear.

" N...Namine?"

" Oh, so you did catch that. I had a feeling you'd back out on me. I'm sure you were warned by the other members what happeneds to love ones. Either get those documents, or precious Namine here will not see daylight ever again. I'm quite serious, ask Demyx, I'm sure he misses his little sister " and with that Xemnas hung up. Roxas looked at his phone, should he believe that? Demyx had never mentioned any siblings, but stuff like this was usually to painful to bring up. He chewed on his lower lip before looking around the room. Where were those infernal documents! He found them on a desk, the murder of the Sinn family, and a few things on the Mako reactor and newspaper clippings of a fateful day. Scooping them all up, Roxas turned to leave the sliding glass door, but was blocked as a somewhat hefty man blocked his path.

" To me, someone who breaks in and enters a house, is illegal. Unless, dear boy, they changed the rules, no one really knows your here, do they? The man turned on a dusty lamp, the light piercing the darkness. He lifted a match the a pipe that stuck from his lips. His dark eyes were like a doe's, cold and hard, and felt as though they stole your very soul.

" May I ask...what are you doing with those documents? They are the last things I have left of my family, I do hope your not taking them ".

" I need these to save someone's life. I'm sure you'll understand. Please sir, show mercy " Roxas begged in a polite way. He wouldn't get on his knees, but he would ask nicely. The man took out a gunblade from its hidden holster on his belt.

" I will grant no mercy to an heir to the person who destroyed my family ".

-+-+

Cloud tapped his fingers uneasily against the arm of the couch. He and Zack had been sitting in silence while Aeris and Tifa chatted away upstairs. Though the guys had made up, humiliatingly, there was still many things they could not say to one another. Zack sucked in air through his teeth and whistled outloud.

" So...ugh...what to talk about " Zack asked to both Cloud and himself. Cloud answered with a simple shrug of the shoulders. Zack sighed and repeatedly blinked. He then suddenly snapped his fingers and turned to Cloud, he, who looked at him confused.

" You remember Vincent right? "

" Yeah ".

" Well, I am so sorry that you missed April fool's day, the kids played a nasty prank on him. ' Out of love ' was their excuse ...man oh man, I nearly thought Vincent was going to shapeshift and tear them in half " Zack laughed to himself. Cloud raised an eyebrow, allowing him to press on further in the matter. Wiping a tear from his eyes, Zack continued.

" Well, not only did they dump this giant ass bucket of juice on him, causing all his hair to stick to his face, but the dyes in the juice caused his precious living cape to turn the ugliest pink I have ever seen " Zack clutched his stomach as he erupted in laughter. He looked up to see Cloud not laughing, Zack didn't offend him in any way, did he? As Zack looked closer, he could see Cloud fighting his facial structure, trying very hard not to laugh.

" Dude, laugh, its ok " Zack patted his shoulder with a huge smile.

" Can't... ".

" Why not? "

" Because...THE CAPE WILL COME AND EAT YOU! " Cloud responded. Zack looked serious for a moment, before both men burst into laughter rolling on the floor holding their sides. Tifa and Aeris rolled their eyes, they had just recently come down stairs.

" Sometimes, I think our children act more like adults than our husbands do " Tifa shook her head.

" Eh, men are always children " Aeris shrugged with a smile.

-+-+

Axel looked around along with Sora and Demyx. Each of them checked their watch, before looking at one another. Sora shrugged.

" Thats funny, Roxas usually tells me if he's staying after school or is going to be late ".

" Maybe something came up? " Axel suggested. Sora shrugged again and started to walk off.

" Aren't you worried? " Demyx called out.

" Not really, Roxas does this from time to time now, its when he wants to be left alone...hey, if you guys see Riku, tell him to contact me. Uncle Sephy is wondering if we're able to make it for some dinner thing ". After Sora turned the corner, Axel and Demyx looked at one another with a knowing look before nodding silently.

" Come to my place real quick " Axel said as they ran down the opposite end of the hall ".

-+-+

" You know, its funny...I've known you for years, but I've never met your parents nor have I seen your house " Demyx pointed as Axel drove down a few streets.

" Heh...yeah...my parents are umm...how you say...crazy ".

" How bad could they be? " Demyx asked as Axel pulled into a driveway to a one story spacious house. It was a pale gray, with a large backyard.

" Damn, I didn't know you lived in such a nice place " Demyx responded in awe as he looked around the outer structure.

" It helps to have a powerful grandfather...come on " Axel unlocked the door and allowed them both to walk in. Suddenly Axel bent down and made Demyx do the same as a giant chinese shirkan flew and nailed itself into the door.

" Mom, Dad, its me. Cool your jets " Axel yelled as he took the star out. A woman with short hair around to her neck came from the shadows, a bright smile on her face.

" Welcome home sweety " she kissed Axel's forhead, which proved to be a bit of a challenge since her son was taller than her.

" Demyx, this is my mother, Yuffie ...my dad's around here somewhere " Axel mumbled as he looked around the room. A man with long red hair tied back behind him came from the hallway, his eyebrows raised as he looked at his son.

" And that's my dad, Reno ".

" Nice to meet you " Demyx waved. Reno blinked as Yuffie smiled.

" I've never known you to bring home company Axel " Reno shrugged. Axel rolled his eyes.

" Thats because you two are to fucking crazy to introduce to anyone " Axel crossed his arms. Reno smirked.

" Kudo's for that. So, what you need? Your barely home, and when you are, you want something ".

" Just a few things. My friend, Roxas, has gotten himself into a little mix up, and before father Strife finds out, I'd like to get him out of it " Axel began to walk past but both parents stopped him.

" Did you say ' Strife ' ? " they asked in unison.

" Yeah...why? "

" Cloud's a dad? "

" Yeah...what...how do you know him? "

" We go way back, when he and I were friends but rivals. Rebels of Midgar...good times, and bad...we should go visit him sometime ". Axel tugged on Demyx's arm and led him to his room. It was cluttered with junk and clothes, askew all over the floor. He looked around until he spotted two perfectly made chakrams on one wall, hidden from normal view. He snapped his fingers and concealed them in two puffs of smoke and flame. He then grabbed a few pieces of materia, before making Demyx follow him back to his car.

" Bye mom, bye dad " Axel called out as they slammed the front door shut.

" Do we have any idea where Xemnas would be? " Demyx asked.

" Xemnas knows we're friends with Roxas, so he wouldn't tell...but I believe I know someone who will " Axel repsonded through gritted teeth.

-+-+

Marluxia smirked evilly as Axel and Demyx came pounding in through his little hide out.

" What's the matter Axy? Run into a bit of...trouble? "

" Don't toy with me Marluxia. Tell me where Xemnas is! " the angry organization member hissed as he picked up Marluxia by the collar. The 'Graceful Assassin' chuckled at Axel's fury. There were a few other members in the hideout, after all, it was one that wasn't to well hidden but well known. Zexion, Luxord, Siax, and Larxene were the other organization member's there. Larxene had done nothing but stare at Axel ever since he walked in, but he did not glance in her direction once. Axel's eyes narrowed as he shoved Marluxia back into his chair. Demyx slammed his hands on the table in front of them.

" Just tell us where he is already, damn it! "

" Whats in it for me? " Marluxia asked with his devious grin. One of the pointed spike of Axel's chakrams was pointed at his throat. Marluxia looked down at the spike before thrusting his scyth able to slice open Axel's throat.

" You really wanna play this game Axel? " Marluxia asked darkly.

" Make my day " Axel challenged back. Zexion moved inbetween them, his hands seperating their harmful weapons.

" Why are you looking for Xemnas, Axel? " Zexion asked calmly, his voice very soothing, something he could easily use to trick people. That was why, you didn't want to get on his bad side.

" I need to know where Xemnas is...now! " Axel growled. Zexion took out his cell and dialed the familiar number that he so desperately hated.

" Xemnas? Quick question. Where are you again? " Zexion asked coolly. There was muffled mumbling from the ear piece and then Zexion hung up.

" He ' says ' that he's at home. But judging on the noises of the city behind him, and someone was crying...I'd say he was in that underground hide out in HallowBastien...everything alright? "

" We all know just how agrivating it can be when Xemnas toys with us and our loved ones " Axel reminded, before adding a quick side glance to Larxene.

" Yeah " they agreed, Marluxia being silent as he crossed his arms. His fun had been taken away.

" Well the bastard has gone so far as to kidnapping Namine ".

" What? " Saix got up from his chair. Demyx nodded.

" He's gone that low to kidnap his girlfriend? " Larxene stood up as well.

" Yes. And if we don't find Xemnas...I don't think she'll last the night ...we all remember being promised that our loved ones would be left alone...each promise broken " Axel swallowed. He looked up and balled his hand into a fist, before upper-cutting Marluxia right in the chin. He fell down easily.

" That's for being an asshole in the midst of it all! And...stay away from my girl " Axel added quietly.

-+-+

The files dropped to the floor with a thud as the echoe of a gunshot rang through the house. Roxas fell backwards, screaming in pain, clutching his left shoulder. The shot had been very close to his heart, and perhaps that was the point. The elderly man bent down and picked up the boy's phone before scrolling through the lists. He found a few people that didn't look reconizeable, but only one mattered. ' Axel. Demyx. Home.Namine.Sora '. He scrolled down to ' Home ' and hit the call button before lifting the phone to his ear. He listened to ringing and waited.

-+-+

Cloud and Zack were still laughing as the phone suddenly rang. Wiping a few tears from his eyes, Cloud got up and retrieved the phone. Caller I.D read ' Roxas'. He picked it up with a smile still on his face.

" Hey Roxas, whats up ?" Cloud asked, awaiting his son's reply.

" I'll answer for him Cloudy boy...he's not doing so good ".

" Who is this? " Cloud held the phone tighter to his ear, if this was a really mean prank from either of those friends, he'd be pissed.

" Does my voice not sound familar? Like...that recent video you recieved? "

" Wh...how...where is my son? " Cloud asked, trying to keep the worry and scaredness from his voice. He didn't get a vocal response, only the sound of a gunshot, and the screams of pain. Cloud's eyes widend as he felt he wanted to break down and cry.

" Where is he! " he screamed into the other line, causing Zack, Aeris and Tifa to come to his side, fear etched across their face.

" WHERE IS HE! " Cloud screamed louder, his answer was the death like hum of dial tone from a hung up phone. The Strife family phone suddenly flew into the wall, not only breaking the phone into pieces, but making a hole in the wall.

" C...Cloud? " Tifa placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and peered over him. Both hands were shaking, and Tifa had to admit, this was the first time she had ever seen her husband cry.

A/N: Here's the deal. School, is a bitch. I am trying to finish everything up, but not just suddenly to leave you all unsatisfied. But trust me, this ending, may not be so happy. For those of you who played Kingdom Hearts 2, you know who lives and who dies. Well...maybe I will, maybe I won't. Another thing, anyone realize that since Axel has a tiny waste and is very flexable, that he looks like Reno, could he possibly be the spawn between Yuffie and Reno? And some of you have to realize, that I don't pair Yuffie with Vincent, so please stop asking. It breaks my heart to tell you no, but I really can't do it. Umm...I know, I'm going to get a bunch of " its about fucking time! " but hey, it lets me know that I'm loved. So glad you all enjoy this so much, but for now, I must go. + Alchemypoetry


	12. Darkness calls just like the truth

I do **not own **FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

Sora walked up to the front door of his house, he was a bit surprised to find the door unlocked. Twisting the knob he opened it and walked into the opening, only to be re-directed outside by his father. His father was dressed in all black, long sleeves with black armor overlapping. Fabric like a cape hiding half his waist from view. His giant busterblade on his back, wolf pin over his heart.

" Umm...dad ? " Sora asked, confused. His father looked down at him, his eyes a deathly green. Sora's bottom lip quivered, and he was suddenly embraced in a hug.

" I need you to do something for me Sora " Cloud looked down at his youngest.

" Y...yes father? "

" Ride to your uncle's ask for his assistance. I need to go " Cloud released Sora slowly before looking down at him slightly. Sora had grown so much since he was a child, nearly standing just as tall as his father. Before Sora could ask any questions a hand clamped over his mouth to silence him. Turning slightly, he saw his mother, dressed as he had never seen her before. In fact, he wasn't at all aware that his mother even owned combat clothes, but surely it was what she wore now. Gloves sparking with materia, a determined expression on her face. She kissed her son's forhead lightly and drew him back into her arms.

" Be safe Sora, my baby boy " she held him tightly for a few moments before letting go, allowing him to turn and look her in the eyes, confused as he was he knew he wasn't going to get an answer. He heard the roar of an engine and looked behind his mother to see his father starting up his own fenrir. Tife turned and began climbing on to, but a force held her back. Looking up she looked Cloud in the eyes, her expression held disbelief.

" No...Cloud NO! " too late. She was screaming to no one listening. A large angel like wing stretched from Cloud's back, shielding Tifa from getting on. Tifa punched the unseen shield hard. The crack of her knuckles whispered through the air and to Sora's ears.

" CLOUD! " Tifa screamed again as the engine roared louder and he wheeled off and out of sight. Tears rolled down Tifa cheeks as she sagged to the ground upon her knees, not wanting to believe his decision which she had heard so clearly.

-+-+

Axel punched the gas pedal until it went as deep as it coul, which didn't seem to be fast enough.

" Damn car! Go faster! " he hissed as he took his foot off the pedal and slammed it back down. Demyx grabbed the door handle to keep himself from sliding over the seat, and to make himself feel a bit safer.

" Hey Axel...why not...try that trick that we've been working on? " Demyx suggested quietly. Axel spared a glance in his direction before pondering such a thought. He placed his hand on the dash board before focusing his energy.

" I don't know if this'll work, or if we'll just blow up the car " Axel pointed out.

" Eh, no point in giving up until you've died right? " Demyx answered with a nervous laugh. Suddenly the car jolted forward, scaring them both, making Axel let go.

" No...its failed before and it'll fail now...might as well keep punching the gas pedal "

" Come on...I'll cool it if anything goes wrong...if we don't get to Xemnas's place in time he may just kill Namine " Demyx pointed out. Axel bit his lower lip as Demyx continued.

" You and I both know what its like to lose someone precious...let us not let Roxas experience the feeling ". Axel placed his hand back on the dashboard before once again focusing his energy. Suddenly flames exploded from the back, propelling them forward with great speed at a great danger. Demyx kept all to aware of just how easily one slip of the mind or a touch from another car could do. But it seemed to get their goal completed, they were now cruising well over five hundred miles per hour, and the car was only made to with stand two hundred. It was they're specialized trick, their ghetto nitro. But then again, if they weren't careful, it could blow the engine. Demyx was sure to maintain the thoughts of cooling enough for the engine to survive.

' Just don't kill us Axel, thats all I ask ' Demyx thought to himself silently.

-+-+

Namine stifled her cries in the corner of the semi dark room as Xemnas paced back and forth. A few of the other Organization members were there, those who remained loyal to him anyway. She chewed on her lower lip and slowly began to slip one hand out from the rope which held her wrists and ankles together, to prevent her from running. She made sure to check on his pacing progess, no need in getting caught. The dark corner made it quite easy to slip from her holdings...if she did it slowly. So much movement would cause suspicion. After several minutes...success. She managed to slip her right hand out and began peeling the rest of the rope away from her small frame. Once all was removed she held very still and kept the rope within sight, disguising it as though it were still around her wrists. That seemed to work as Xemnas glanced her direction, satisfied that she looked terrified.

" She is a very pretty girl sir...Key of Destiny's girlfriend? " Xigbar asked with a perverted smile. Namine looked at him with disgust.

" Don't even think about it. The girl is very special ".

" Now you care about some whelp's safety? Xemnas your losing your touch ".

" Fool...you have no idea what she's capable of...like...if she really wanted...she could re-arrange your memories into making you think your a monkey...right Namine? My little witch ". Namine looked at him with disbelief, how could he know such a thing!

" Its not nice to bend the minds of those around you into doing whatever you want. I have yet to figure out if Roxas truely loves you or not but..."

" HE DOES! "

" Does he know what you truely are? That your life is a sham? That those are not even your real parents? Just people you've influenced to take you in as they're child? You have a truely wonderful gift Namine...that would be why I haven't killed you yet. But, did you plan on telling him? Or put in his mind that he knew all along and still accepts you? I am curious to know " Xemnas leaned against the opposite wall, staring at her with a smug smile and crossed arms.

" I will tell him when I am ready ".

" Or he'll find out when I am ready. Join my Organization, and I call everything off, he gets to come home safely and you walk through that door alive ". Namine opened her mouth then shut it before re-opening and re-closing it. She closed her eyes before calmly opening them, a sweet smile forming on her lips.

" Xemnas...can you see into the future with this...' Kingdom Hearts ' you call it, what ever that code stands for...can you see into the future? Do you know whats going to happen? "

" What are you getting at? " Xemnas asked suspiciously.

" Answer the question ".

" No, I cannot ".

" Good, then you can't see this comming " Namine pushed herself off the wall and extended the rope within her grip before grabbing Xigbar, who just happened to be to close to comfort, and wrapped the rope around his throat.

" Release me, or I end his life " Namine whispered darkly.

-+-+

Roxas stumbled up the stairs, he had to get away from this insane man. The gun shots had already half deafend him as he tripped and slid down a few steps before re-claiming his footing. He turned the corner fast and hid behind a nightstand placed in the hall, his breathing eradicated. Biting his lower lip until it bled, he forced himself onto his feet before scrambling into an empty room and locking the door. He backed off as it forcefully moved from the pounding of Mr.Sinn .

" This is my house boy...there is not a place you can go that I will not know " he laughed evilly. Roxas backed into the far off wall before sliding down to the ground, tears forming in his eyes. Why didn't he listen to his family? Why didn't he stay far far away from Xemnas? Why didn't he just turn down those answers to begin with! He had always been taught that don't ever agree to do something, unless you know what your doing in return. His teeth chattered, he felt coldness his him hard. Looking down at his leg he saw why, he had lost alot of blood from that gunshot. If he knew that today would be the last of his life, he would've given Namine a longer kiss goodbye, a final farewell to his friends. An apology to his family for all he had done, he would've made the best of his day...No...not like this.

" If I'm going to die...I'll do it in the comfort of my own home " Roxas whispered confidence to himself as he managed to get to his feet again. He had more than a slight limp in his step, but he chose to ignore it. Looking around he started to scrounge about, settling on a lead pipe from a spare support for the small bed that lay on the other side of the room. Grasping it tight, he put his back against the wall and slowly inched towards the door, for it had stopped being abused and now held silent. He slowly unlocked it and began to open it slowly before pushing it wide open. No sooner than he did that did he hear another gunshot and footsteps running from the corner to explode into the room. As soon as Roxas got a clear shot, he swung the pipe down with as much might as he could, landing a clear blow to the head. Unfortunately, Sinn had moved and Roxas ended up cleaving the man's shoulder. Blood splatted across the wooden floor as well as his face as Roxas shoved him off his feet and nearly fell down the stairs in attempt to escape. He nearly made it to the sliding glass door when he heard a loud shot behind him. Roxas paused against his will and looked down. He placed a trembling hand over the glass in front of him, where a small shell hole pierced through the glass, then placed it on his chest. He retracted his hand and looked at it, not wanting to believe that it had been stained with the deadly crimson color. He could taste blood and could feel the darkness calling to him, so inviting so peaceful, so promising...he couldn't help but surrender to it as he slid down the glass, leaving a crimson trail to follow.

-+-+

The doorbell of the Elder Strife's home rang loudly. Sephiroth looked up from his book that he happend to be reading. Putting the book down he got up and strode towards the door with the grace he had been born with. He opened it and was ambushed into a hug, making him stumble backwards. He looked down to see a crop of chocolate dark hair and crimson eyes soaked with tears. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, of all people to be...why his sister-in-law?

" Tifa? Tifa dear, you look unwell. Something wrong? " Sephiroth patted the girl's head, causing more tears to spill. Sora walked in behind his mother, a frown on his face as well.

" Uncle...we have a favor to ask of you ". Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, allowing his nephew to continue.

-+-+

" Sounds a little dark for you little Namine " Xemnas smiled. Namine scowled.

" Don't toy with me " she pulled on the rope, causing Xigbar to gag for air. The other member's hadn't removed their hoods, all three of them left, they knew better than to have Namine reconize their faces and read their memories.

" I don't think so " Xemnas snapped as the other members began to close in around her. They grabbed her arms and forced her to drop the gagging organization member.

" Crazy bitch! " Xigbar cursed as he rubbed his throat tenderly. He picked one of his knives that he shot at people and advanced towards her with it.

" Lets leave a few scars for Roxas to play with, shall we? " he balanced the blade on his finger tips. Suddenly the door flew open and two chakrams flew in, slicing off Xigbar's hand. He screamed and backed off, holding his stump of a wrist closely to his chest. Axel moved to the entrance of the door and caught his weapons as they flew back to him. They then became flammable as he held them close to his face.

" Let her go Xemnas " Axel threatend.

" This is becoming more and more fun isn't it? " Xemnas continued to smile as he got off the wall and began walking towards them. He snapped his fingers and the other organization members started to drag Namine away, until the member on the far left took her completely in they're arms and punched the other two in the face. He moved past Xemnas with quick speed and motioned for Axel and a late entering Demyx to do the same. The four jumped into Axel's car and sped off. The organization member removed their hood and closed their bright eyes.

" RIKU! "

A/N: Relax people...relax...relax... I SAID RELAX! Sheesh. Yes, I know, I know I know, I am an evil bitch. Now that 'that ' is out of the way, time for my note. Never listen to Evanescence Lithium when writing, it puts you in a sad mood. Doesn't it seem like a horror film going on in your head when you read this though? Well, there's the small humor of ' ghetto nitro ' and the seriousness of the rest of the chapter. Now the question becomes...which person would you guys rather live out of those possible to die? Because I gots a really cruel and sad evil ending with the way I'm thinking that I know you'll hate me for, but love it as well. Hell, it might even make you cry.On smaller note, I had to mention Namine's witch powers because in the game, thats all she was ever good at, so time to bring that back. She kicked ass with those powers, and I wanted her to be this giant +gasp+ in the story, to surprise you all, even if you've played the game. Hope I achieved that. Anyway...here's my sneak peak of my next Kingdom Fantasy cross over, its called " Hatred within Blood ".Hatred Within Blood

Sora and Roxas are seperated at birth, which was not meant to be. Axel, 12, find infant Roxas and takes him in, asking the Organization to allow him to keep the baby. Sora is taken to his island. When age sixteen comes for him, he leaves the island and runs into Riku. Quick to turn into friends, Riku invites him over to his house. Sephiroth, still Cloud's hated enemy, but still his older sibling is Riku father ( of course). Sephiroth can easily see the resemblance but says nothing to the boy, nor his son. He goes out to find his younger brother, who had been so easy to lose himself in the worlds.It seemed that Tifa herself had been seperated from Cloud as well, and he had blamed himself for everything. Sephiroth finds him, the two fight, but Cloud loses. ( SHOCKER!). Sephiroth stands over him and says coldly " Your youngest is at my home right now ", or something similar. Anyway, Roxas and Sora bump into eachother at Twilight town. Roxas had been talking to Pence Hayner and Olette, while Sora had been chatting with Kairi and Riku. Roxas stops, and lets the shock wind up on his face. It was like staring into a mirror. Sora starts fighting the Organization, which now Roxas has the honor of taking him down. ( Must mention twin telepathic ablities when little, and how they neglect when older). ( Cloud and Tifa meet up again, and are able to get their son back, who whole heartedly accepts them...but they think Roxas is long gone from the world). Roxas gets pissed and tries to kill Sora, going all out and using every ounce of power. But Cloud steps in the way before Roxas can get the final blow to Sora, apologizing for everything, begging, pleading, for Roxas to come home, and that everything will be alright. Roxas steps back from his father, his eyes cold, even hurt, but says " This is my home. And this is my job " he picks up his keyblades before allowing them to turn into buster blades, and gets ready to strike his own father down. Rating- M for language, gore, and graphic scenes


	13. Grab a tissue for your regrets

I do **not own **FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

' I cannot afford to lose you to Tifa... ' Cloud's words echoed in her mind, refreshing the tears as they continued to spill from her eyes. Tifa felt like a little girl as Serenity patted her back while she lay on the bed of the guest bedroom. Tifa smothered her face deeping into the pillow to drown out her cries. Sephiroth and Sora had gone, even though Sora didn't exactly have permission to go with his uncle to chase after his father.

' I cannot afford to lose you Tifa...I love you to much ' they echoed completely and fully inside her mind as she clenched her eyes shut. She bit her lower lip to stop the cries, but they would not cease. She knew that he would have better luck regaining they're son if it were just him without her. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she would be a nuisance. Her motherely instincts would be working against her and cause her to surrender at the slightest threat towards Roxas. She breathed in deeply before emitting a silent prayer.

' Please...keep my family safe...I cannot bear to lose them '.

-+-+

Roxas looked around, he was standing on a floating platform with his family's portrait on it. He examined his hand closely, frightend that he could see the ground through it. Looking around frantically he saw tiny black creatures, the demons that would try to capture his soul and drag him down to hell.

" So the darkness really does still exist " Roxas backed off from the tiny creatures, knowing that they would only become bigger if he got to close. He balled his fists and got into a fighter stance.

" Back off! I'm warning you! "

" You would fight the darkness? " a mysterous voice asked calmly, almost amusingly. Roxas's eyes narrowed.

" Yes, to my very last breath ".

" Then it is a shame that your last breath has already passed now isn't it? Surrender to the darkness boy, and all will be well ".

" Never ".

-+-+

" Is this really safe! " Namine half screamed as she held onto Riku's arm for support as they slid all across the backseat. She yelped when the car turned a corner with high speed. Namine's nails dug into Riku's arm hard until he was forced to pry her off. Apologizing with as much peace as she could, she continued to hold onto something solid.

" No...no not really " Demyx answered her question as he continued focusing on cooling the engine.

" But it sure is one hell of a way to get places fast " Axel laughed nervously. Riku shared his enthusaism, and his fear as he laughed as well. He blinked his bright blue eyes, before a look of horror masked his features.

" LOOK OUT! " he screamed as a lance powered by the wind sailed through the wind shield and speared Axel right beneath his rib cage. The fire provided boost shut off and they're speed began to decrease. Axel cried out in pain as another lance bagn making its way towards the car. Demyx grabbed the wheel from him and turned hard, allowing them to miss it, only to sail right into a pole. The force of the collision caused them all to retract forward, causing even more pain for Axel than needed. Riku grasped his head, his temples ached, and no wonder. When he brought his hand back, he saw blood had stained his finger tips.

" Don't touch it " Axel growled to Demyx as he tried to retrieve the lance.

" But... "

" You know damn better to do so. Xaldin can control these damn things from wherever. Run...get out and run " Axel gritted his teeth in pain. Demyx extended his hand towards his friend. Axel caught his wrist and looked him in the eye.

" Demyx, go. Your the only one who knows how to safely hide from the organization, now go " Axel released his wrist and grabbed his chakrams before holding them tight to his frame. All three of them slipped from the car silently, slipping into the shadows of the buildings. Namine stayed and moved to the driver's side before lightly touching Axel's shoulder, making him look up.

" Tell...tell me what it is that you would like to remember the most " Namine whispered silently. Axel smiled before touching her face lightly.

" You and Roxas's smiling face on your wedding day...but there is no need to implant that memory,because I will see it " Axel smiled softly before ushering her to run. Namine looked at him for a few moments longer, making Axel ask one more favor of her.

" Give...give this to Larxene...tell her...tell her I'm sorry " Axel handed Namine a small black velvet box. Namine ran after the others and into a number of secret passage ways, waiting to look what the box held until there was enough light to see. Opening it slowly, she saw a ruby cut in the shape of a flame, with an ember lightning bolt running through it. + In case you didn't know, that is they're elements+ .

Xaldin walked up to the car cautiously, lances in his hands. He hadn't seen the others escape from the car, thinking the crash had knocked them all unconscious. Walking up to the driver side he opened the door and bent down to look inside. He didn't expect to see Axel staring straight at him, his green eyes cold and fixed on him, but not dead. Xaldin backed up, he hadn't known who was driving, he only knew that he needed to stop whoever they were to retrieve Namine.

" Hey there buddy " Axel smiled as his green eyes turned crimson red. Xaldin's face became fear itself as he began to try and run away, but heat had made his shoes melt to the pavement.

" Remember Xaldin...don't toy with fire " Axel smiled before letting everything loose. Demyx, Namine, and Riku all heard the sound of a car explosion from their passage way, no doubt it echoed into the next neighborhood as well.

-+-+

Cloud pulled up to an all to familar house, one which he had not seen since he was but a mere child. He dismounted his fenrir and walked around to the back of the house. He stopped half way when he saw his son's silver fenrir. His angelic wing twitched un-nervingly as he sauntered closer to it and touched the hood. It was cool to the touch, making a jolt of fear run through him, Roxas had been here a while now. Rushing to the back he closed in on the sliding glass door but stopped as his ever so observant eyes caught a crimson trail running to the ground. Against his will, his mako orbs followed the path a crumpled body on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. Eyes widending, Cloud threw the door back, off its hinges into the grass behind him. Getting to one knee he lifted the body into the light the dark house had to offer. The face revealed to him Sinn himself. Cloud placed the body back on the floor and stood completely straight.

" Dad ". Cloud looked up and rushed towards his son before enveloping him in a hug. The boy hugged him back and smiled cruelly.

" Its ironic, isn't it? "

" Hmm? " Cloud looked down, a confused expression. Roxas smiled as a sudden searing pain hit Cloud right in the gut.

" Its ironic that this is the same spell, you used to kill my son " Roxas changed into Sinn, and the Sinn on the floor changed changed into the cold figure of his son. Cloud looked to the floor in horro and back to Sinn. He let out an inhuman growl as his fist came up and made contact with Sinn's jaw, it flew off with a meaty thud. Blood splattered across Cloud's face as he pushed Sinn away from him and wretched the small blade sticking from his gut. Running to Roxas he picked him up once again and proceeded to shake him, as though it would wake him from ' sleep '.

" Roxas? Roxas! " Cloud bit his lower lip as he held Roxas close to him, silent cries of ' no ' echoed through his mind. Looking around and thinking quickly, Cloud reached into his shirt and pulled out a small vile of vicious green liquid before breaking off the cap.

-+-+

Roxas could feel his soul slipping away by the minute, his flesh becoming more transparent. Gritting his teeth, he screamed out in pain as a black demon managed to skim a bit of his soul away from him. Roxas twirled around and ran to the far side of the family portrait.

" Do you surrender yet boy? " the cold voice enveloped him. Roxas fought it off, but his soul was starting to disappear into the darkness.

" NO! " he screamed as he tried to escape it. He could feel his strength slipping away from him, his fingers slipping as he tried to restrain it to himself. The demon then began to scream as a powerful shield shot up and sliced the voice in half, protecting Roxas. Roxas shielded his eyes from the great light and looked at it before extending a hand towards it. His fingertips touched its coolness and then was suddenly hit with what felt like electricity. Opening his eyes he saw so many memories, none that made sense. In fact, they weren't even his memories, but he certainly did reconize the people in them. His parents and his family members, some he knew, other's he reconized. He saw bloodshed, bickering of rivals, the jealousy that played a tremdeous roll in everything, the dangerous fights between siblings, and the unbound love.

" Dad " Roxas whispered as he backed away from the shield. It seemed that the demons could not break through it. Roxas looked up as the shield began to form into a human like figure, stretching a hand towards him. Roxas raised an eyebrow as he stretched his hand out and gently took the figure's. The figure seemed to smile as its voice echoed in his mind.

" I will do anything to protect you ".

" Dad? " the sudden reconization of the voice made tears form in Roxas's eyes, oh how he missed his family. The sickly feeling for his home beckoned to him. He suddenly tasted the coppery film of blood on his tongue. He smacked his jaw together, trying to rid the taste desperately. The light figure embraced into a hug and began to seep through his skin. Roxas bent over, feeling as though he were going to vomit. His eyes tinted a mako green as new strength brought him back. He screamed as the new power fought to control him, to over power him, but also to help him. His eyes narrowed as his hand out stretched from his body and felt power surging from his fingertips. Suddenly both keyblades appeared in one hand, before morphing together and becoming a vicious looking sword.

" Release my soul...now! " Roxas swung the blade down hard, emitting a wave of light which demolished the creatures.

-+-+

Roxas jolted in his father's grip, making Cloud hold him tighter. The tiny flask of Mako was empty now, as Cloud hung his glass cut palm to his son's mouth. Roxas wasn't strong enough to directly take in Mako, but he could survive taking in his father's blood exchange. Cloud focused on holding back as many memories as he possibly could, finding it hard to repress all of them. He mainly focused on keeping the intimate ones with Tifa away from Roxas, no need to tramatize the boy. Roxas jolted again, his body quivering uncontrollably, as though he were having a seizure. Cloud admitted he would rather have this, than the cold unliving son he had had moments before. Cloud bit his lower lip as to keep his nerves under control. Suddenly Roxas jolted upwards, his eyes opening, his aura circling around him darkly. Cloud's arms encircled around him tightly, keeping him close. All reality hit Roxas like a truck, and his head leaned against his father's shoulder.

" Please forgive me daddy " he pleaded silently, tears streaming down his cheeks. Cloud laughed softly, his laugh that showed Roxas how thankful he was that he was alright. Roxas smiled and looked over his father's shoulder. His eyes widend in sudden fear.

" Dad! " Roxas quickly pulled the two of them to their feet as a gun shot rang out, who says you need your lower jaw to live? It was like some really fearsome horror movie as Sinn moved fast, as though the pain of losing his lower jaw didn't effect him. Cloud moved to Roxas's fenrir, only to have it explode when they got closer. Cloud shielded his eyes and blocked Roxas off from some of the flying parts. Roxas's jaw quivered before anger exploded from him.

" That bastard blew up my bike! " He growled and was about to turn around, had the horrible sight of Sinn exiting his house with a gun and no jaw greet him. Cloud lifted Roxas off his feet and ran to his own fenrir before firing up the engine. He had Roxas get on behind him and hold on tight as Cloud peeled out to the streets.

" Dad! " Roxas yelled over the wind. Cloud looked back and did a double glance.

" How the hell does this man get into a car so quickly and not care about a disevered jaw! " Cloud cursed angrily and forced the fenrir to go faster. He was not happy when Sinn rummed the engine behind them, speeding up. Cloud hit the extention on his bike, letting his blade compartment extend, allowing him to take two blades. Cloud released the handle bars and did a quick flip backwards and landed behind Roxas, pushing him up.

" How well can you drive for combat? " Cloud asked as Roxas grabbed the handle bars and began to manuver. Cloud stood on the seat, maintaining his balance. Roxas had to admit, he was impressed at his father's skill. Cloud landed on the hood of Sinn's car before slamming his busterblade through, slicing the engine cleanly apart. He then propelled himself back onto his fenrir and reached around Roxas to push the gas to the fastest it would go, the explosion of Sinn's car rang in their ears.

-+-+

" Namine! Keep...moving " Riku huffed as the three ran down the passage way. Namine continued to look back, expecting Axel to follow behind, but already knew he wouldn't. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, it seemed she had stopped again. Looking forward, she saw Riku's silver hair as it rushed behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

" How come you were spying on the Organization? "

" Figured I'd help out my cousin...you know, get him out of this nonesense. I heard you got captured and figured I'd help him by saving you " Riku responded breathily. Demyx stopped up ahead and clutched his skull hard. Riku and Namine stopped as he fell to his knees.

" Demyx, you alright? " Riku and Namine began to ask, but suddenly a high pitched pressure noise sounded in their ears, bringing them down to their knees as well.

" My my...three very large rats using my passage way. Not very nice at all is it? How do you three like my Lunar Affect? Such a lovely melody, isn't it? Ironically, when I figured it out, I found out that it controlled human nature and could also hurt those who listened to it...let me tell you...its nice being immune to it " Siax strode out from a dark corner, his claymore clutched tightly in his hand. He strummed the harmonic strings and let the eeriy tune echoe across the cavern. Demyx struggled to his knees before pulling out his sitar.

" I prefer hard rock to plain classic " his eye twitched as blood began to stream down his temple. He strummed the strings hard, letting the rockin tune carry out, blocking out the insane peaceful one. Riku pulled Namine to her feet.

" Run! " Demyx screamed over his loud music as he hit another note and began playing a melody so fast and obnoxious that water took the forms of people and began to surround Saix.

" NO! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MORE OF MY FRIENDS DIE! " Namine screamed back as Riku began to drag her away.

" I'll catch up...I promise " Demyx whispered as his melody began to play. Namine gritted her teeth as her eyes began to grow heavy with sorrow, but they none the less continued to run. Riku squinted up ahead and say another figure.

" Damn...how many are gonna show up in one day! " Riku cursed as he reached inside his cloak before pulling out a vicious looking sword. Namine's eyes narrowed to see further up ahead, and both joy and fear swept her heart.

" Sora! " she yelled and began to move faster than Riku could drag. The figure turned their way and the spell around them shimmered and popped, revealing someone who...wasn't quite Sora.

" Close Namine...but not quite " the Graceful Assassin smiled as he held up his scyth.

A/N: Ha ha! Another update, and so quick to my stature. Anyway, I am loving the fact that you guys are wrapped around my stories. I hope you'll read my new ones coming out. Guess everyone loves my Cloti stuff the most, so should I just stick to that category? Heh. To answer some of the questions I got earlier. Guys/Girls I cannot write about Tifa or Cloud being with anyone else but eachother. I'm sorry, I just can't. Some of you are disappointed, and some are thrilled, because as I've been told " You actually have GOOD Cloti stories, unlike the crap I've seen else where, your cloti stories make sense and put me on edge". The reviewer wishes to remain anonymous, so I will keep them that way. Anyway, please don't ask because I cannot stress enough just how bad I feel when you guys ask me nicely, but my heart could never be into it. Even if I did, it would be no where intresting as my cloti stuff would be. You really have to at least support the couple before you can write about them, know what I mean? Anyway, I'm off to play Valkyrie Profile 2 : Silmeria. AH! That game is addicting and Alicia and Rufus are so cute together!


	14. Forget the misery and sadness

I do **not own **FFVII nor any of its characters,however the story idea is mine. I also do not own any Kingdom Heart Characters.

Life's Tough, Get over it

Namine and Riku backed away from Marluxia swung his scyth between his fingers. He took a few steps towards them, until they were backed up against the wall. Marluxia smiled as he raised his weapon high in the air. He was about to swing it down when a long blade came out and struck against him. The Graceful Assasign fell backwards and onto his butt. He looked up in shock as a ' real ' graceful assasign revealed himself from the shadows.

" Dad?! " Riku ran the remaning distance to his father, feeling all giddy and childlike to see his father defending him. Sephiroth turned his body half way to face him, a smile gracing his lips.

" Riku what did I tell you about going after an organized mob all by yourself? "

" To always bring the crazy family members along? "

" Good boy ".

" Oh joy. Daddy's little boy is oh so brilliant. Congrats " Marluxia said sarcasticly as he got up onto his feet. He twirled his scyth around his body and was prepared to swing it again when a dozen water figures grabbed him before toppling over him, their hands holding his throat and placed over his mouth and nose. Marluxia struggled to get out of their grasp, but could not excape the cold watery hands of his death. Demyx panted as he ran to catch up to them. His left temple was bleeding as he bent over to catch his breath.

" Heh...Demyx this is my dad, Sephiroth "Riku laughed nervously.

" Nice...to meet you...Mr.Strife " Demyx managed a half-assed smile. Namine quickly walked up to him and put his arm around her shoulders, before helping him walk. Sephiroth whistled before calling out to his nephew.

" Sora! ...Sora? Sora?! " he looked around, before growling angrily.

" Just like his father that boy is...come on. We need to go find him " Sephiroth sheathed his sword before lifting Demyx off the ground and running.

" Dad, where are we going? " Riku asked as he turned behind him and saw a very still Marluxia still within the water figure's grasp. Riku shook his head, he never liked Marluxia anyway. They ran to a conviently parked car outside.

" This'll work " Sephiroth broke the window with his elbow before unlocking the doors. They all jumped in as he carefully placed Demyx in the back seat. He then got into the driver's seat and hotwired the car.

-+-+

Sora kept running, had no idea what made him keep doing so, but he just kept going. He passed a burning car with two very charcoal looking figures. Sora held his breath and prayed it wasn't anyone he knew. He scanned his horizons as he ran, looking for any signs of familarity. He looked up as a loud car horn beeped behind him, making him jump out of skin.

" Damn it Sora. Your father's going to make an attempt to kill me if you keep wondering off ". Sora laughed nervously as he climbed into the car quickly. He stared at all who occupied the car already. He nodded a hello to them before looking at his uncle.

" No signs of my brother huh? "

" We'll find him ".

" I'm sure he's fine. Roxas is strong " Riku assured, more for Namine than anyone else. She sat deathly quite next to Demyx, who was zoning in and out of the conversation. Sora sighed as he watched the road go by, everyone consumed by complete silence. Suddenly Sephiroth swurved hard to the left as a speeding fenrir nearly ran them off the road. Sephiroth blinked multiple times before realizing the two blonde heads on it. Then, a speeding car, half on fire pursued them. A disfigured man hung his head out the window, gunblade in hand as he proceeded to fire at the two. Sephiroth blared the horn, making both driver's turn to look at him. Cloud wasn't the one driving, Roxas still was. Cloud blinked up at his brother before grabbing Roxas's shirt and holsting him in the air. Using force, he sent his son flying the car, where Riku and Sora hung out their window to catch him. They quickly pulled him in the car, where he was ambushed by hugs. He made noises of pain, making them back off.

" Not so hard guys " he managed a smug smile. He looked around before looking at Namine and Demyx. He held a confused smile as the dreaded question left his lips.

" Guys...where's...where's Axel? " Riku, Demyx, and Namine looked to the dirty carpet inside the car. Roxas's bottom lip began to quiver.

" Oh god no...no... ". Namine held him tightly as he continued to silently deny the truth.

-+-+

Cloud sped up as his phone rang. He reached in his pocket, not even needing to read the caller I.D before knowing who it was.

" Who the hell is chasing you? " Sephiroth asked as he drove away from the car, as Sinn tried to ram into them.

" Look familar brother? "

" Huh? "

" Sinn ".

" Get out...he's still mad at us? "

" He's mad at me. Not you. You have Sora with you don't you? "

" Well yes but ... "

" Get them out, I don't want them to be involved. So help me if they get hurt while in your care, there will be one less Strife in this world " Cloud hung up the phone, not caring how Sephiroth may respond to his threat. Sephiroth grumbled at his brother's request before backing off. Suddenly, another car shot out from a tunnel before slamming into Sinn's car. Cloud's heart rate tripled its speed as Sephiroth stepped on the breaks, comming to a stop. They all looked as the car continued to push Sinn's across the road until he had no choice but to stop. Cloud stopped his fenrir as Sephiroth pulled the car aside. Everyone climbed out of the car as Cloud jumped off. The car who had slammed into Sinn's, the door suddenly burst off. A woman climbed out of the car, her aura exceedingly dark with rage.

" MOM?! " Sora and Roxas said in unsion. Tifa climbed over the hood of the car she used and dragged Sinn out from his car before walking up to her family.

" If you are ever to kill someone, do it right " she said sternly as her fist collided with his skull, causing it to explode into meaty chunks. It sprayed them all with blood. Tifa let the body fall to the floor as she extended her arms out wide. Roxas and Sora jumped into her hug, feeling like children again. Cloud walked up to his embraced family before staring at them for a few moments. Roxas and Sora released their mother as Cloud stepped forward. Tifa jumped on him, making him fall backwards as she used every limb to embrace him. Cloud held her tightly as she cried silently into his shoulder. Namine smiled slightly before a frown graced her lips. So many had lost their lives today, and it wasn't over. They would all probably be tramatized for the rest of their life. A sudden idea struck her mind, but did she have the power? It would be hard to do, nearly impossible really. She would need the power to effect the entire world. Could she do it?

-+-+

Telling Reno and Yuffie was very hard to do. Roxas tried to be calm about it, but he kept breaking down every time he tried to utter Axel's name from his mouth. Riku and Demyx had told them what had happened, told them everything they knew. They even went back to Axel's flaming burial to retrieve his body. He deserved a proper funeral, at the very least he deserved it. Yuffie spent the entire renuion of her friends bawling everytime she saw Reno. Axel did look alot like his father.

" No...don't get me wrong Tifa...I'm...I'm really happy to see you...and you to Cl...Cloud...I just wish...it could be better terms of why... " Yuffie smiled sadly as she placed her face into her hands and cried out. Reno came and put his hands around her shoulders, trying his best to soothe her.

" Shhhh...shhh Yuff, everything will be ok...it'll all be ok, you'll see " Reno soothed as he himself had to help keep himself together. Roxas walked outside, he needed out of his saddening atmosphere. He heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn around.

" I hate seeing you sad " Namine said quietly.

" Well, alot has happened Namine. Smiling doesn't come so easily anymore. My best friend has just passed...I don't know if I'll ever be able to smile again ". Namine wrapped her hands around his waist, her head leaning on his chest. Roxas wrapped his arms around her before leaning his chin on top of her head.

" I would do anything to make you happy Roxas ".

" I know Namine ".

" You know I love you Roxas? "

" Yes ".

" Do you love me? "

" Of course ".

" I'm a witch ".

" What? "

-+-+

There were people he reconized, and people he didn't. Roxas looked around at the people who stood outside with him, all mourning the closed casket. It seemed his father knew everyone though, some of them looked a thousand times older than he was. Roxas and Sora found themselves confused at their father's nicknames from certain people.

" Why is that guy calling dad a spikey ass ? " Sora asked.

" I don't know " Roxas whispered. They didn't expect their gym teacher to show up, cause they didn't know Cloud and Reno knew Vincent like that. The funeral went well, as did all the regrets that went with it. The Organization had been stopped permently, and Xemnas had been put behind bars. Even at such an age, he was sentenced to prison for three days, then ' the chair '. That had been the end of him. Larxene was given her ring before she was forced to move out of the state. Zexion became a mute, and couldn't give an answer to anyone on why he became one. Namine went towards the casket before bending over it and whispering to the closed door.

" I will remember you enough for everyone else Axel. You shall be missed " she took his chakarams, which were placed on top as if he were a soldier. The action caused every pair of eyes to be glued upon her. Namine climbed on top of the casket, it easily held her weight as she held the chakarams close to her heart.

" Namine...what are you doing? " Roxas snapped angrily in a whisper. Namine looked up at all their confused expressions, some mingled with disbelief, some with anger. They may have felt she was disrespecting the dead, but she needed their attention some how.

" I'm sorry everyone. But I need you all to...forget " a misty wave exploded from her very being and consumed them, spreading across the entire town, taking them all into darkness.

-+-+

Cloud sat behind his desk, grading papers. He felt as if he never got a break from it. He yawned and stretched, darkness had crept along the skies outside, had he really been in his office all day? His phone rang, making him jump into the state of being alert.

" Strife " he mumbled as he picked it up.

" Dad, are you coming home soon? Its eleven thirteen in the evening ".

" Why are you still up? " Cloud snapped back at his youngest.

" Bad day ? "

" Ugh...sorry Sora. Didn't mean to snap. I'm heading out now ...see ya in a bit. I expect you to be in bed at least trying to sleep when I get there ".

" Yes father ". Cloud shut down his computer filled with grades and picked up his brief case. Why did he carry one? He couldn't remember. In fact he felt as though a giant memory had escaped him. Wiping the thought from mind, he walked outside and locked the door behind him.

-+-+

It was midnight before he walked through the front door. Tifa sat on the kitchen table, one leg crossed over the other as she leaned backwards. Cloud looked up to see her sparkling in the dining light.

" Welcome home hun " she smiled tiredly at him. Cloud smirked back.

" You didn't have to stay up and wait for me you know ".

" I know. But its just...today I felt I should...I wanted to make sure you came back to me safely ".

" Funny...I don't feel as though I'm in any danger ".

" Heh, you never know when you could be...its just a feeling honey. Lets go to bed, I'm exhuasted ".

" Oh, I'll make you exhausted ".

-+-+

Namine stood at Axel's grave. She had erased him from everyone's mind, even his own parents. She felt terrible for doing it, but it needed to be done. Her fingers skimmed the tombstone lightly, brushing over the engraved name of just plain " Axel ". A symbol of his chakarams was engraved below his name.

" We'll miss you Axel. Even if no one can remember just who you were. You will always be my friend ".

A/N: A sad sad ending. Yes, you heard me. ENDING! It is done, finished, 'Fin '. I am done, and I hope this story made you laugh, cry, and shout in shock. Anyway, go read my new Legend of Zelda fic please. And, stay tuned for Hatred within Blood preview.

Hatred within Blood+

Axel cursed as it started to rain. A twelve year old shouldn't have to walk for a stupid school in the rain. Grumbling he continued to walk as the rain soaked through his clothing. His flaming red hair began to stick to his face, causing visability to become difficult. He managed to run the short distance to a good stand, where there just happened to be a tapestry hanging above, providing shelter until the wind would pick up. A sudden wailing caught his attention. Turning around frantically he spied a hooded figure shaking something angrily and telling it to " shut up ". Axel squinted to see what it was as the object he shook wailed even louder, crying out for help. Axel took out his spiked chakarams, he carried them everywhere he went. He raised his voice, alarming the hooded figure.

" Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?! " the man dropped the object in fright and ran off. Axel ran over to where he was, finding a small sack. Picking it up he opened the flap and found inside a baby. His mouth dropped in horror and disgust for the figure. How could he do such a thing to an infant? However, Axel didn't take the baby out of the bag. He left it around the infant's body, it would provide some protection as he ran back to his home, carrying it safely in his hands. He prayed to God, that the Organization would allow him to take care of the new baby boy he had just found.


End file.
